The Path I Have Chosen
by Eliel Prince
Summary: Quand on aime, peut, importe le chemin à emprunter pour être auprès de l'être aimé.
1. D1 : Emma

_Tout appartient à ABC et aux scénaristes de OUAT. Prend place vers la fin de la saison 3._

* * *

**_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 1**

_Lieu : manoir Mills_

_Protagoniste : Regina, Emma et Henry_

_Point de vue : Emma_

Je venais déposer Henry à sa mère comme il était convenu entre nous. Après moult dispute et période d'ignorance, nous sommes enfin tombées d'accord sur une garde alternée. Nous étions dimanche et je ramenais donc notre fils auprès de son autre mère.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Le regard perdu d'Henry s'accorde avec ma propre surprise.

Regina est en pleure devant un film passant à la télé.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Je demande inquiète.

Elle se tourne vers nous et essuie ses larmes. Elle prend une grande inspiration et elle nous sort une incroyable stupidité, troublant un peu plus Henry et moi-même.

- J'aimerais tellement que Robin me fasse une déclaration aussi romantique que l'homme dans ce film.

- Quoi ? Je m'exclame en même temps que notre fils.

Regina opine de la tête et nous narre de bout en bout son film, finissant par son espoir de voir l'homme des bois lui faire une belle déclaration d'amour.

Elle n'est pas sérieuse, n'est-ce pas ?

N'est-ce pas ?


	2. D2 : Regina

_Lieu : manoir Mills_

_Protagoniste : Regina, Tink et Kathryn_

_Point de vue : Regina_

* * *

******_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 2**

- Tu lui as dit quoi ? S'exclame Tink quelque peu contrarié.

Katrhyn observe le fond de sa tasse avant de me lancer un regard indéchiffrable. Qu'est-ce que la fée ne comprend pas dans mes paroles.

- Je lui ai dit que j'aimerais beaucoup voir Robin me faire une déclaration d'amour.

Tink laisse sa tête retomber dans ses mains et elle souffle de façon découragée.

- Comment a réagi Emma ? Me demande Kathryn.

Elle ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois en vingt minutes. Je m'adosse à mon siège et croise les bras.

- Elle n'a rien dit, elle m'a laissé Henry et elle est partie rapidement.

Les deux autres femmes me regardent avec résignation. Les deux blondes soupirent en même temps et décident de passer à un autre sujet de conversation.

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'une chose importante m'échappe ?


	3. D3 : Belle

_Lieu : bibliothèque_

_Protagoniste : Belle et Emma_

_Point de vue : Belle_

* * *

**********_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 3**

Je vois Emma passer le seuil de mon sanctuaire avec un air lugubre. Elle s'approche et me salue mollement. Je la regarde errer à travers les rayons comme une âme en peine.

Perplexe face à son abattement, je vais la rejoindre pour connaître le problème. Elle me voit approcher et soupire d'une façon bien étrange.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cette fois avec Regina ?

Je vois la blonde cligner deux fois des yeux avant que ceux-ci ne se froncent. La contrariété et un brin de colère brillent dans son regard bleu-vert.

- Elle veut que Robin lui face une déclaration d'amour comme dans les films, déclare Emma la rage dans chacun de ses mots.

Regina n'a pas osé dire ça ?

Si ?

Je presse l'épaule d'Emma dans une piètre tentative de réconfort.


	4. D4 : Mary

_Lieu : appartement des Charming_

_Protagoniste : Mary, David et Neal_

_Point de vue : Mary_

* * *

**************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 4**

Je suis inquiète, Emma est partie depuis deux heures. Elle devait simplement déposer Henry et rentrer directement.

David s'approche avec notre adorable garçon. Il m'embrasse sur le front et me serre contre lui.

- Elle va bien, m'assure-t-il. Tu la connais, elle a dû s'arrêter au Granny et elle a perdu la notion du temps en discutant avec Ruby.

Je voudrais acquiescer à ses mots, mais notre fille est différente. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui trouble son cœur. Depuis son retour en ville, j'ai pu noter ce changement.

Elle donne le change aux autres, mais elle ne peut tromper mon cœur de mère.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvre enfin sur notre fille, mon soupçon ne fait que se confirmer. Ses traits son tendu et son si beau regard vert est humide sans toutefois laisser une larme couler.

Qu'est-ce qui a pu la troubler à ce point ?


	5. D5 : Tink

_Lieu : Granny_

_Protagoniste : Emma et Tink_

_Point de vue : Tink_

* * *

******************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 5**

Ruby prend nos commandes et nous laisse enfin seule. Je veux avoir une sérieuse discussion avec la Sauveuse. Cet air de chien battu ne lui va vraiment pas.

- Je sais ce que Regina t'a dit.

Ma déclaration l'électrise et je vois son regard flamboyer. J'aime voir cette lueur dans ses yeux. Elle veut combattre sans toutefois enlever son bonheur à la brune.

Je fais la moue et elle me sourit faiblement. Ce n'est pas un véritable sourire, mais je préfère la voir ainsi.

- Je ne sais pas quoi en penser, me révèle Emma. Si tu avais vu son visage à ce moment-là.

Le Shérif ferme les yeux et inspire profondément. Je n'ose lui dire que j'ai eu un aperçu de ce dernier. Je lui tapote maladroitement le bras dans un encouragement silencieux.

Je ferais en sorte que cela n'arrive jamais !

JA-MAIS !


	6. D6 : David

_Lieu : commissariat_

_Protagoniste : Emma et David_

_Point de vue : David_

* * *

**********************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 6**

Emma est assise à son bureau et ne me prête pas beaucoup d'attention. Je la sens distante ces derniers jours. Elle semble plus renfermée et taciturne.

- Je compte me trouver un appartement, me déclare-t-elle soudainement.

- Quoi ? Je lui demande trop surpris pour dire autre chose.

- Avec la venue du bébé, nous sommes un peu trop pour le petit appartement de Mary.

Depuis son retour, Emma ne nous a plus appelés maman et papa. Nous avions pourtant réussi à arranger ce petit souci avant cette année de séparation forcé.

Elle n'a jamais appelé son frère par son prénom non plus. Je soupire et m'installe plus confortablement dans mon siège.

- Nous pouvons toujours trouver une maison qui pourra tous nous accueillir.

- J'ai passé l'âge David et j'aimerais retrouver mon espace personnel comme à New-York.

Quel était le réel problème derrière cette soudaine envie d'espace ?

Je vais devoir en parler rapidement à ma femme.


	7. D7 : Henry

_Lieu : manoir Mills_

_Protagoniste : Regina et Henry_

_Point de vue : Henry_

* * *

**************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 7**

- Est-ce que c'est sérieux entre Robin et toi ?

La question perturbe ma mère. Mama me tenait au courant de ses relations et je suis habitué à demander depuis notre séjour à New-York. Donc, je lui pose la question sans détour.

- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ?

- Mama et moi, on discutait de ce genre de chose, je lui révèle.

L'étonnement traverse les yeux de ma mère. Pourquoi tout le monde semble surpris quand je leur dis à quoi ressembler notre vie ? Mama a bien pris soin de moi durant notre année à l'extérieur.

- Alors ? Je relance ma mère.

Je la vois chercher ses mots. Moi, je sais ce que cette relation fait à Mama. Sa tristesse ne m'a pas échappé, je veux donc connaître les intentions de ma mère avec Robin.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, elle tente de m'expliquer. Robin a un fils et nous ne voulons pas le bousculer avec notre relation naissante.

- Tu l'as côtoyé pendant un an maman, la Vérité ? Je lui demande.

- Je le souhaite.

Cette réponse ne me plaît pas du tout.


	8. D8 : Kathryn

_Lieu : Granny_

_Protagoniste : Tink, Kathryn et Regina_

_Point de vue : Kathryn_

* * *

******************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 8**

Je suis assise en face de Regina et de Tink. La Fée surveille les moindres gestes de la brune. Je lui ai confisqué son cellulaire pour être sûr qu'elle n'échange aucun message avec Robin. Elle boude, mais cela lui passera.

La clochette retentit et je vois le Shérif et la suivant de près l'homme que Tink et moi-même ne voulions pas voir. Je souris, cela pourrait être intéressant de voir la Sauveuse et l'homme des bois dans une même pièce.

- Tu ne bouges pas d'ici, je déclare à mon amie.

Son air offensé ne m'atteint absolument pas. Je vois le sourire de Tink s'agrandir, elle a compris mes intentions. Emma nous jette à peine un regard avant de détourner les yeux lorsque Robin se dirige vers nous.

- C'est une sortie entre filles, intervint Tink vivement.

Regina referme la bouche sous la contrariété. Je souris poliment, mais froidement à l'homme. Il n'insiste pas plus et nous laisse en paix. J'intercepte le regard du Shérif. Elle fusille l'homme jusqu'à son départ du restaurant.

Est-ce qu'ils sont tous aveugles de ce qu'il se passe sous leurs yeux ?


	9. D9 : Emma

_Lieu : mairie_

_Protagoniste : Emma et Regina_

_Point de vue : Emma_

* * *

**********************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 9**

Regina m'a fait appeler pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je soupire en sortant de ma voiture de patrouille. J'entre dans la mairie sans grand enthousiasme. Je salue sa secrétaire et cette dernière annonce ma présence.

J'entre dans le bureau peu sur de moi. Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis dimanche et je dois récupérer notre fils dans deux jours. Elle me sourit avec sincérité ne se doutant absolument pas de mon tourment intérieur.

- Désolé de t'appeler ainsi, mais Henry souhaiterait que tu viennes diner à la maison ce soir.

Je ne comprends pas son malaise. Elle fuit mon regard et fini par m'avouer la voix un peu faible.

- Il souhaite que Robin soit présent également.

- Pourquoi ? Je demande simplement.

Je suis fatiguée et ma journée n'est pas encore terminée. Je ne vais pas me battre avec elle pour une lubie de notre fils.

- Henry veut connaître les intentions de Robin à mon égard. Notre fils veut être sûr qu'il dise la vérité.

Je vais avoir une sérieuse discussion avec ce dernier dès que nous serons seuls tous les deux.

J'espère juste qu'il ne prépare aucune opération au nom douteux.


	10. D10 : Hook

_Lieu : parc_

_Protagoniste : Henry et Hook_

_Point de vue : Hook_

* * *

**************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 10**

- Petit ?

- Hum ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?

Je le vois me faire son sourire le plus innocent.

- Quelle est ta relation avec Mama ? Il me demande.

J'ouvre la bouche sous la surprise avant de la refermer. Cette question n'est pas innocente.

- Que veux-tu vraiment savoir ?

- Ce que je viens de te demander, il répète sûr de lui.

Je m'assois à côté de lui et me gratte la tête. Il n'y aura rien entre Emma et moi. Je le sais depuis que je suis allé la chercher à New-York.

- Nous sommes amis, je lui réponds. Ta mère m'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait rien de plus.

- Okay, il dit tout sourire. Tu seras un bon ami et tu ne tenteras plus de jeu de séduction n'est-ce pas ?

- Je le promets, je lui déclare solennellement.

Il hoche la tête, satisfait et s'éloigne sans plus de cérémonies.

J'ai la désagréable impression de m'être fait avoir. Est-ce que cela est possible ?


	11. D11 : Robin

_Lieu : manoir Mills_

_Protagoniste : Regina, Henry, Emma et Robin_

_Point de vue : Robin_

* * *

******************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 11**

Lorsque j'arrive chez Regina, Henry vient m'ouvrir pour me conduire au salon. Je m'arrête sur le seuil de celui-ci en voyant la blonde assise un verre à la main fixant la télé. Je n'étais pas au courant de sa venue à ce souper.

- Bonsoir Robin, me dit-elle sans tourner la tête vers moi.

Henry m'abandonne et rejoint cette dernière. Je me sens soudain pris au piège. J'entends les talons de la brune et me tourne vers elle. Son sourire me rassure et je l'embrasse chastement en espérant que les deux autres ne nous regardent pas.

- Passons à table, déclare Regina attirant ainsi l'attention de la blonde et de son fils.

Le repas devient un interrogatoire. Henry me pose question sur question. Swan ne m'a pas lâché une seule fois du regard et Regina éprouve du mal à réfréner la curiosité de son fils à mon égard.

- Est-ce que votre relation est sérieuse ? Demande Henry innocemment.

Je vois Regina pincer les lèvres de désapprobation. La blonde penche la tête et observe Henry plutôt que moi. Comment répondre à cette question ? Je ne veux pas décevoir la brune non plus.

- Ta mère est une personne magnifique et charmante, on ne peut que l'aimer.

Je vois le gamin ouvrir à nouveau la bouche, mais il n'ajoute rien lorsque le Shérif intervient.

- Henry, ça suffit.

Le calme est revenu. Nous passons au dessert et la blonde se sauve juste après. Pourquoi était-elle là ce soir ?


	12. Bonus 1

_Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce bonus, mais on va dire qu'il convient au point de vue du personnage._

* * *

**********************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Dispute**

J'entends un bruit de talon avançant rapidement. Je me redresse et un petit murmure me fait me recoucher.

- Reste discret et ne bouge pas.

Je sais faire le mort. Je ferme les yeux et ne bouge plus un muscle. Je n'ai pas très envie de me faire écharper par l'Evil Queen.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ce cirque l'autre soir ? Elle demande.

- Notre fils avait des questions, vient la réponse désinvolte.

- Il a été malpoli et indiscret, réplique Regina en colère.

Pauvre Emma, je la plains. Je suis heureux qu'elle m'ait dit de me tenir tranquille. J'ouvre légèrement les yeux. Je peux voir la blonde assise à son bureau et Madame le Maire se trouvant debout en face d'elle les mains sur les hanches.

- Il est en droit de savoir…

- Henry n'avait pas besoin d'agir comme il l'a fait, coupe la brune irritée.

Je n'entends plus rien. Je risque un autre coup d'œil. Emma n'a toujours pas bougé de sa place, mais elle accorde toute son attention à Regina.

- Pourquoi n'en parles-tu pas directement avec lui ?

Très bonne question.

- Il m'a déclaré la veille du diner que tu discutais de tes relations amoureuses avec lui.

Serait-ce de la jalousie que j'entends dans sa voix ? Il est vraiment dommage que je doive faire le mort. Je voudrais bien voir le visage des deux femmes.

- C'est exact, répond Emma avec lassitude. Je ne cachais rien à notre fils. Mes partenaires étaient également au courant pour Henry. J'ai dû subir avec plus ou moins bonnes grâce ce genre d'interrogatoire.

- Était-il nécessaire qu'il souhaite ta présence dans ce cas ? Elle demande agacé.

- Votre relation est différente, réplique Emma nullement affecté par l'attitude de Madame le Maire.

Je lui tire mon bonnet, elle est capable d'un grand sang-froid. Un doute m'assaille en écoutant leur discussion. Je dois approcher Henry le plus discrètement possible et avoir une bonne conversation avec Ruby.

- Cette année de séparation ne l'a pas aidé dans son attitude.

Ça doit faire mal. J'entends un poing s'abattre sur le bureau et du coin de l'œil, je vois la mairesse reculer d'un pas.

- J'ai eu des faux souvenirs, j'en conviens, mais je me suis bien occupé de notre fils. À New-York, les choses ne sont pas aussi cloisonnées. Je ne pouvais me permettre de maintenir Henry dans l'ignorance. Ce monde n'a rien à voir avec le vôtre.

Je peux sentir la colère de la blonde venir jusqu'à ma cellule. Emma s'est levée et arpente la pièce en prenant soin d'éviter de venir dans ma direction.

- Je ne le reconnais plus, avoue la brune.

- Il reste notre fils, réplique avec agacement la blonde. Tu le trouves différent simplement parce qu'il entre dans ton espace personnel et que cela concerne ta relation amoureuse.

Je m'imagine le froncement de sourcil de la Reine. J'ouvre un œil et je vois le regard du Shérif sur moi. Je reste immobile et ses yeux me tuent sur place. Ce n'est pas ma faute si Regina vient laver son linge sale ici !

- Ta désinvolture face à tout cela m'irrite.

- Tu veux savoir s'il est sincère avec toi ?

Je fronce les sourcils. J'ai cru entendre un peu de désespoir dans la voix d'Emma. Mes oreilles me jouent-ils des tours ?

- Ce n'est pas…

- Si, tu es venue pour ça, la coupe Emma atterrée. Tu aurais simplement pu le demander dès le début. Nous ne nous disputerions pas sur le mauvais sujet.

- En quoi ma relation avec Robin pourrait être un sujet de dispute ?

- Te rends-tu comptes que tu es arrivé en me parlant de l'attitude de notre fils alors que tu étais venu pour tout autre chose ? C'est moi qui ne te reconnais plus.

J'ouvre les yeux. Je ne peux pas les garder fermés après cette tirade. Si ça doit péter, je préfère voir ce qui va me venir sur la tronche. Les deux femmes se font fasses dans un duel de regard intense.

Je vois les épaules d'Emma s'affaisser et elle retourne à son bureau vaincue. Elle s'assoit et replace des papiers. Son soupir à fendre l'âme m'intrigue et m'inquiète.

- Il est sincère avec toi, avoue la blonde les mots lui écorchant la bouche. Il souhaite être avec toi et apprendre à connaître Henry.

- Merci, vient la réponse soufflée.

- Tu dois laisser un peu de temps à notre fils. Il finira par se calmer et te donner sa bénédiction tout en menaçant Robin de mille et une représailles s'il ose te faire du mal.

Le gosse n'acceptera jamais ça. Je le sais tout comme Emma. Je veux l'applaudir face à son jeu d'actrice. J'entends les talons s'en aller et la blonde apparaît devant la porte de ma cellule.

- Leroy…

- Je ne dirais rien, je lui promets.

Elle me sourit et me libère sans ajouter un autre mot. Je lui souhaite une bonne journée et je rentre chez moi l'esprit en ébullition. Je suis sûr qu'il y a plus la dessous que je n'ai pu en voir.


	13. D12 : Emma

_Lieu : commissariat_

_Protagoniste : Emma et Henry_

_Point de vue : Emma_

* * *

**********************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 12**

- Je n'ai pas décelé de mensonges dans ses propos.

- Alors tu ne vas rien faire ? Me demande mon fils dépité.

- Je ne veux pas priver ta mère de sa fin heureuse.

- Mais…

- Non Henry, je ne changerais pas d'avis.

Il croise les bras et boude. Tout dans son attitude me rappel constamment Regina. Notre fils me surprendra toujours. Il n'a eu aucun mal avec le fait que je puisse avoir des sentiments amoureux pour une autre femme.

Nous parlions beaucoup de cela à New-York et je lui cachais rarement la vérité sur les femmes que je voyais, la dernière s'étant transformée en gargouille. Un frisson d'horreur me parcourt le dos.

- Je suis désolée Mama, me dit-il avant de me serrer contre lui.

Je lui ébouriffe doucement les cheveux tout en lui embrassant le haut du crâne.

- Tout va bien, je le rassure. Un milkshake ? Je lui propose avec un faible sourire.

Il se décale et me tire par la main, je ris doucement et il me tire la langue. Je peux compter sur lui pour me changer les idées.


	14. D13 : Belle

_Lieu : bibliothèque_

_Protagoniste : Henry et Belle_

_Point de vue : Belle_

* * *

**************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 13**

Je vois Henry entrer la tête ailleurs. Depuis leur retour, il ne traîne plus avec lui le livre de Conte de Fées.

- Bonjour Henry, je l'interpelle.

- Salut Belle, il me répond un peu platement.

Allons donc, après la mère c'est au tour du fils d'agir bizarrement. Il vient jusqu'à moi et il soupire avant de me lâcher.

- Mama ne veut rien faire.

- À propos de quoi ? Je lui demande curieuse.

Nos regards se croisent et je me sens passer au microscope. Il hoche la tête comme satisfait de ce qu'il a pu voir dans mes yeux. Il détourne les siens et déclare doucement.

- Elle a des sentiments pour ma mère.

Je ne peux cacher ma surprise. Je l'invite à venir s'asseoir à mes côtés pour me conter toute l'histoire. J'avais cru comprendre la peine d'Emma, mais je n'avais pas mesuré l'ampleur de celle-ci.

- C'était plus simple à New-York, il me révèle avec sincérité, on était heureux. Ce n'est plus pareil maintenant.

- Tout finira par s'arranger, je lui réponds.

Pour lui changer les idées, je me mets à lui parler d'un peu de tout et lui demande aussi où se trouve la blonde.

- David avait besoin d'elle, il hausse les épaules. Elle doit se trouver un nouveau travail. Elle ne veut pas rester sans salaire, pour que je ne manque de rien.

Emma est bien plus investie auprès d'Henry. Je dois lui demander comment se passe sa recherche d'appartement.


	15. D14 : Regina

_Lieu : Granny_

_Protagoniste : Regina et Robin_

_Point de vue : Regina_

* * *

******************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 14**

- Je suis désolé pour le comportement d'Henry. Je lui déclare gêner.

Nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de nous revoir depuis le repas de « famille ». Henry ne lui avait plus posé de question. Il lui semblait un peu distant. Le brun lui sourit et balaya son excuse d'une main.

- Il est de retour dans ta vie, il me répond. C'est normal qu'il veuille savoir mes intentions à ton égard.

- Il ne m'aurait jamais posé la question avant, je réplique un brin agacé.

Je ne peux oublier qu'il a passé toute une année loin de moi. Je ne sais pas grand-chose de leur vie à New-York. Emma est restée extrêmement vague et mon fils me parle uniquement de ses amis et de son école.

Je n'ai rien appris de priver sur ce qu'il se passait dans le milieu familiale. Je soupire et éloigne la blonde de mes pensées pour me concentrer sur Robin.

- Tu dois lui laisser le temps pour retrouver ses marques, il m'assure. En un an, nous avons vécu pas mal de chose tout comme lui.

- Emma a tout de même fait du bon travail, je rajoute sincère.

- Elle ne t'égalera jamais autant, il réplique un peu sèchement.

Je l'étudie une longue minute. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens mal à l'aise à chaque fois que nous parlons d'Emma. J'ai l'impression que Robin ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup.

Pourquoi est-ce que cela me pose un problème ?


	16. D15 : Mary

_Lieu : appartement des Charming_

_Protagoniste : Emma, Mary et David_

_Point de vue : Mary_

* * *

**********************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 15**

- Il en est hors de question ! Je m'exclame en colère.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je te demandais la permission, réplique notre fille. Je te fais simplement part de ma décision.

- Nous pouvons trouver une maison capable de tous nous abriter.

Je vois David fermer les yeux et se pincer les lèvres. Il a déjà dû lui faire la proposition.

- Je ne veux plus vivre avec vous, me déclare Emma avec lassitude. Henry et moi avons besoin de notre espace personnel. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer à vivre tous les cinq sous le même toit.

Un pleur retentit coupant ma réponse. David se dirige d'un bond pas vers le berceau de notre fils. J'inspire pour me calmer. La lueur déterminée dans le regard d'Emma me fait comprendre qu'elle n'est pas prête de changer d'avis.

- Tu n'es même pas sûr de pouvoir te trouver un logement ma chérie.

- Je compte prendre le logement de fonction attribué au Shérif. La superficie de l'appartement est correcte. Henry et moi aurons chacun notre chambre.

Je ne pouvais rien répliquer face à cet argument. David nous rejoint avec Neal. Notre fille s'excuse et nous quitte quelques minutes plus tard, sans un regard pour son frère.

Comment en est-on arrivé là ?


	17. D16 : Ruby

_Lieu : Granny_

_Protagoniste : Mary, Ruby_

_Point de vue : Ruby_

* * *

**************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 16**

- Elle ne veut plus vivre avec nous, me déclare Snow en s'asseyant au comptoir.

Je lui prépare sa boisson préférée et joins avec ça un muffin au chocolat. Toute la ville est au courant du désir de liberté de la Sauveuse. Je regarde longuement mon amie et secoue légèrement la tête.

Très peu, on comprit le besoin soudain du Shérif. J'ai pu en discuter avec Tink et cette dernière voulait m'enrôler dans son opération True Love. Je m'attendais à cela de la part d'Henry et non pas de la fée.

- Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher de vouloir trouver une place pour Henry et elle. Vous avez Neal maintenant.

- Je sais, mais cela ne nous aurait pas empêchés de continuer à cohabiter sous le même toit.

- Cohabiter est différent de vivre sous un toit Snow, je lui réponds. Tu dois la laisser de nouveau partir.

Je vois Mary baisser la tête et soupirer de défaitisme. Je ne dois pas être la seule à lui avoir dit la même chose. Je lui souris pour l'encourager, mais ce n'est pas moi qui révélerais le véritable problème de la blonde.

Je ne crois pas que Snow soit prête à entendre CETTE vérité-là.


	18. D17 : Hook

_Lieu : forêt_

_Protagoniste : Emma et Hook_

_Point de vue : Hook_

* * *

******************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 17**

- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, je lui signale.

Elle est debout et regarde au loin. Sa posture semble tendue et rigide. Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu ainsi.

- Ma vie à New-York me manque, elle me révèle.

Je la rejoins et nous marchons entre les arbres. Je peux voir son visage fatigué et ses yeux pleins de tristesses.

- Henry m'a fait promettre de ne plus tenter de jeu de séduction, je lui déclare, donc si tu me disais ce qui se passe dans ta tête ?

Elle stoppe et se tourne vers moi surprise. Le petit malin ne lui avait rien dit. Je lui souris et elle me retourne ce dernier un peu faiblement. Je ne pourrais pas avoir mieux.

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui dire une quelconque parole de réconfort lorsqu'une explosion de magie m'arrête.

Cela vient de la grange de Zelena. Nous nous jetons un regard et décidons d'aller jeter un coup d'œil.

Pourquoi sommes-nous aller voir les problèmes ?


	19. D18 : Regina

_Lieu : Granny_

_Protagoniste : Un peu tout le monde_

_Point de vue : Regina_

* * *

**********************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 18**

- Comment avez-vous osé ?

- Regina, je…

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de s'excuser. Je ne veux rien entendre venant d'elle.

- Vous êtes comme votre mère, je lui réplique pleine de colère, vous aimez gâcher le bonheur des autres.

Elle ouvre la bouche pour dire quelques choses, mais je la bouscule pour sortir. Je ne souhaite pas voir plus longtemps les retrouvailles de Robin avec sa femme.

Une main se saisit vivement de mon bras et je me tourne pour laisser sortir mon mécontentement. Des yeux verts perçant m'arrêtent dans ma tirade.

- Cela n'a jamais été mon intention de te priver de ta fin heureuse, me murmure d'une voix cassé la blonde. Je suis désolée.

Elle me lâche le bras et je m'enfuis du restaurant en sentant son regard posé sur moi. Une fois dehors je me téléportes chez moi et m'effondre en pleure dans mon salon.

Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir ?


	20. D19 : Elsa

_Lieu : forêt de Storubrooke  
_

_Protagoniste : Elsa et Emma_

_Point de vue : Elsa_

* * *

**************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 19**

- Qui êtes-vous ? Me demande la blonde en m'observant avec méfiance.

Je lui fais un beau sourire séducteur et je peux la voir se positionner de façon défensive. Cette femme ne se laissera pas impressionner aussi facilement. J'aime ça !

- Je suis la Princesse Elsa d'Arendelle.

- Emma Swan, elle me répond, vous êtes bien loin de chez vous.

Elle ne quitte pas sa posture défensive, mais me regarde avec un peu moins de dangerosités. Ses beaux yeux bleu-vert me révélant une grande tristesse. Je suis curieuse. J'ai rarement vu pareil détresse dans le regard d'un autre être humain à part moi.

- J'étais prisonnière d'une urne maléfique, je lui explique.

- Je crois connaître le coupable, me déclare-t-elle résigner. Je suppose que vous cherchez à vous venger ?

Voilà un retournement de situation imprévu. Comment pouvait-elle deviner si aisément mes intentions ?

- Il n'est plus l'homme qui vous a enfermé dans cette urne, elle reprend son corps se détendent un peu. Il est marié et il se rachète de ses fautes tous les jours.

- Qui vous a rendu si triste ? Je lui demande.

Ma vengeance peut bien attendre encore un peu. Je ne veux pas laisser cette femme dans sa détresse. Elle soupire, m'étudie une longue minute et se détourne de moi pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

- Vous venez ? Elle demande lorsque je ne la suis pas.

Je lui souris alors et la rattrape facilement. Me serais-je fait une amie sans même le savoir ?


	21. Bonus 2

_Voici le retour de Leroy ! Merci à tous pour vous reviews, de m'avoir ajouter en favori et en follow !  
_

* * *

**************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Amitié  
**

Je vois la blonde se diriger d'un pas déterminé vers la mairie. Une blondinette inconnue marche à ses côtés. J'observe la nouvelle venue avec attention. Ma curiosité est trop forte et je les suis.

C'est l'heure de la réunion hebdomadaire du conseil. Archie me fait signe et je me dirige vers lui. Je le scrute une longue minute. Je n'ai pas ma place ici, mon caractère trop grincheux n'étant pas apprécié.

- Salut Archie.

- Bonjour Leroy. Il répond doucement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je demande avec un peu d'inquiétude.

J'apprécie peu de monde dans la ville, mais je tiens beaucoup à l'amitié d'Emma. Elle est la seule à ne pas m'avoir jugé sur ma consommation d'alcool. Je me modère un peu mieux et je sais que la blonde apprécie mes efforts.

- Hook et Emma ont ramené une autre personne lors de leur retour, il m'explique.

Il fait un bon psychologue et il a de bonnes déductions. Archie ne minimisera jamais les fautes des personnes impliquées dans un conflit. Il tient Hook et Emma autant responsable l'un que l'autre.

- C'est la blonde que j'ai vue avec elle ?

- Oui, souhaites-tu assister à la réunion ? Il m'interroge le regard intrigué.

Je me gratte la tête et détourne le regard avant de lui répondre.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que cela leur plaise.

- Peu m'importe, il réplique le regard autoritaire.

Je le suis donc à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Lorsque nous entrons dans la salle de réunion, tous les regards se tournent vers nous. Je remercie intérieurement Archie de leur expliquer le pourquoi de ma venue. Je ne sais toujours pas si j'ai ma place ici.

Je vois Emma hausser un sourcil dans ma direction. Je hausse les épaules pour lui répondre. Elle roule des yeux et d'un geste de la main m'incite à venir s'asseoir à sa gauche. Je dévisage la femme à sa droite et je reçois un coude de coude du Shérif.

- Comment qu'elle s'appelle la nouvelle ? Je l'interroge.

- Leroy, je te présente Elsa, elle déclame ironiquement. Elsa voici Leroy mon prisonnier régulier.

- Hey ! Ça fait deux jours que tu ne m'as pas mis en prison ! Je m'exclame faussement outré.

- Un ami à toi ? Lui demande Elsa la voix malicieuse.

Je plisse les yeux. Je suis d'accord pour que la blonde défende la nouvelle venue, mais je ne lui permettrais pas d'insulté Emma.

- C'est quoi vos intentions envers blondinette ? Je lui demande.

- Quand vous aurez fini, nous pourrions peut-être commencer, déclare une voix froide.

Je sens mon sang gelé en reconnaissant la voie de l'Evil Queen. Je grimace et je me reçois un autre coup de coude. Je croise les bras et cale bien mon dos contre le dossier de ma chaise. Je peux essayer d'être calme pour blondinette.

- Alors Miss Swan qu'est-ce que votre incompétence, nous à ramener ? Poursuivi, la Reine.

Personne ne bronche face à l'insulte et au ton froid. Je fronce des sourcils devant se manque de réaction. Elsa se redresse dans son fauteuil et la salle devient tout à coup glaciale.

- Elsa, intervient Emma, j'essaie de faire les choses bien. Ne leur donne pas des raisons pour envenimer les choses.

- Cette femme t'insulte pour une erreur qui n'est pas la tienne.

Je veux applaudir la deuxième blondinette. Un nouveau coup de coude enlève mon sourire suffisant de mon visage.

- Miss Swan sait ce qu'on lui reproche.

- Killian a fouillé dans une armoire de Gold et en a retiré l'urne ayant contenu Elsa. Elle ne fera de mal à personne.

- Aussi longtemps que je le jugerais nécessaire, rajoute la blonde sûre d'elle.

Je tousse pour masquer mon rire. Je sens les yeux du Shérif me transpercer la tête. Je détourne celle-ci pour tenter de regagner mon calme.

- Elsa…

- Non, Emma, la coupe Elsa agacé. Je suis d'accord pour me présenter à eux et leur déclarer que je ne veux aucun mal aux habitants de cette ville. Ce serait leur mentir. Je ne ferais rien tant et aussi longtemps qu'ils ne te feront rien. Je tiens toujours à avoir ma discussion avec le Dark One.

- Je peux me défendre seule, vient la réplique cinglante d'Emma.

Je pose une main sur son bras et j'attire efficacement son attention. Je me penche et lui murmure à l'oreille.

- Laisse la faire blondinette, je lui déclare. Tu as le droit aussi de faire des erreurs.

Je me recule et je sens ses yeux sonder les mieux. Elle hoche la tête et fait de nouveau face aux autres.

- Je me porte garante d'elle…

- Vous n'êtes pas la personne la plus fiable dans cette ville, rétorque Regina.

Je frisonne, l'air de la pièce vient de nouveau de chuter. Je cligne des yeux pour lutter et me frictionne les bras de la buée sortant de ma bouche.

Wouah !

- Il me semble vous avoir prévenu de modérer vos paroles. Je ne souhaite pas vivre avec une autre personne. Emma sera tout à fait capable de garder un œil sur moi.

J'entends le soupir résigné du Shérif. La Reine tente de tuer Elsa avec son regard, mais blondinette numéro deux ne paraît absolument pas intimidé.

- L'affaire est réglée, j'interviens. De toute manière, elle est rendue ici et vous ne pourrez plus la remettre là où elle était. Donc, on va débarrasser le plancher.

Je me lève et saisis le bras d'Emma pour l'entraîner à l'extérieur. Elsa nous suit tranquillement un petit sourire joueur sur les lèvres. Une fois dehors, je lâche le Shérif et me positionne en face de blondinette numéro deux.

- Ta pas répondue à ma question de tantôt, je lui déclare sans préambule.

- Leroy, intervient Emma.

- Laisse Em', il semble se soucier de ta personne, lui réplique Elsa.

Démasqué !

Je croise les bras et elle me sourit effrontément.

- Je veux la même chose que vous, elle déclare la voix solennelle. Je souhaite être présente pour elle et la protéger de ces petits vers de terre.

- Elsa…

- Non, Emma, je vais être ici un long bout avec toi. Je ne leur permettrais pas de te dénigrer ou t'insulter en ma présence.

- C'est compliqué, déclare la Sauveuse dépitée et abattue.

- Elle a ramené l'épouse décédée du copain de la Reine, j'explique. Depuis, ils lui font la gueule parce qu'ils ont peur que l'Evil Queen revienne.

Je vois Emma ouvrir de gros yeux ronds et Elsa hausser un sourcil intrigué.

Ok, je ferais mieux de me taire. Je ne veux pas trahir mon amie et ce n'est pas à moi de révéler toute la vérité.

- J'dois vous laisser, je rajoute tout en me détournant des deux femmes.

- Tu me le paieras ! Me crie le Shérif.

Aille ! Elle va me garder plus longtemps la prochaine fois qu'elle m'arrêtera. Peut-être que je devrais continuer mon abstinence de boisson encore quelques jours.


	22. D20 : Emma

_Lieu : cimetière_

_Protagoniste : Emma et Elsa  
_

_Point de vue : Emma_

* * *

******************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 20**

- Tu es parti bien trop tôt, je murmure.

Je suis debout devant la tombe de Neal. Henry se trouve avec Regina depuis deux bonnes semaines. Il m'a promis de recommencer la garde alternée une fois que sa mère remontera la pente.

Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Je caresse doucement la pierre tombale du bout des doigts. Je soupire et fini par m'asseoir dans l'herbe.

- J'aurais besoin de conseil, je déclare. Je lui ai fait du mal et je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner.

Je lève les yeux vers le ciel gris et souris en sentant une petite goute frapper mon visage. La pluie commence à tomber tout doucement. Le ciel reflète bien ma désolation intérieure.

- Je crois que certains habitants de la ville me tiennent pour responsable du comportement de Regina. Je suis fatiguée, la vie était plus simple avant, mais je ne voudrais pas changer tout ce que j'ai traversé jusqu'à maintenant.

La pluie tombe plus fortement maintenant. Je me décide à bouger et à rejoindre mon logement. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, un regard bleu-gris inquiet se pose sur moi.

Sans un mot, elle me conduit dans la salle de bain et m'envoie à la douche.

- Un bon chocolat chaud t'attendra quand tu auras fini, me déclare Elsa.

Je hoche la tête. Depuis quand je la considère comme une sœur envahissante ?


	23. D21 : Regina

_Lieu : manoir Mills_

_Protagoniste : Regina et Henry_

_Point de vue : Regina_

* * *

**********************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 21**

Henry me rejoint pour le petit-déjeuner chaque matin depuis maintenant deux semaines. Sa présence me fait du bien. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé si la blonde était d'accord qu'il passe tout son temps ici. Je n'arrive plus à lui parler. Je ne l'ai d'ailleurs plus croisé en ville.

- Je vais aller voir Mama aujourd'hui, me déclare Henry. Je serais rentré dans l'après-midi.

Il guette ma réaction avec un petit sourire timide. Je soupire et lui dépose un doux baiser sur le front.

- Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de la voir, même si je le voulais, tu trouverais un moyen de la rejoindre, je lui déclare fataliste.

- Tu lui en veux encore ? Il demande.

Je n'ai pas la force de répondre à cette question. Je me le demande suffisamment à moi-même chaque matin.

- Tu sais, les habitants de la ville pensent que c'est de la faute de Mama, il déclare. Mes grands-parents parlent de réunir un conseil pour discuter de son manque de jugement.

Je me retourne vers lui totalement surprise. Il m'observe longuement avant de terminer son déjeuner. Il me rejoint près de l'évier et m'étreint.

- Je vais en parler avec eux, je lui dis pour le rassurer.

Il me sourit et me souhaite une bonne journée. Qu'est-ce qui a pu les pousser à l'accuser ?


	24. D22 : Regina

_Lieu : cimetière_

_Protagoniste : Regina_

_Point de vue : Regina_

* * *

**************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 22**

Je vois la silhouette de la blonde traverser le cimetière sous la pluie. Je suis devant le caveau familial. Je sens mon cœur se serrer lorsque mon regard se pose sur elle. Les paroles de notre fils m'ont ouvert les yeux. Je vois comment la population de Storybrooke traite Emma.

Robin et sa petite famille recomposée se promènent dans la ville de façon conquérante. Il est bien le seul à ne pas tenir rigueur à la blonde. Je ne sais plus quoi penser de tout cela. Lorsque je vois Robin auprès de sa femme, mon cœur se brise.

Je suis en colère et je n'arrive pas à évacuer cette dernière. Par moment, je souhaite cracher tout mon mécontentement à la blonde. Je me rends compte que je ne veux pas la perdre elle aussi.

Je ne comprends pas mes sentiments contraires envers la Sauveuse. J'entre dans mon caveau après avoir perdu la blonde des yeux. Je ne peux pas continuer ainsi. Si je me laisse aller, les habitants vont commettre une erreur monumentale.

Mais, est-ce que je veux vraiment les empêcher de sanctionner Emma ?


	25. D23 : Ruby

_Lieu : Granny's_

_Protagoniste : tout le monde_

_Point de vue : Ruby_

* * *

******************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 23**

Le restaurant est bondé. Toute la ville est venue parler de la bourde d'Emma. Je ne peux pas les mettre dehors, ma grand-mère me montrerait toute sa colère. La clochette retentit livrant passage à Regina. Tout le monde se calme de suite. Je soupire exaspéré. Tout ça est parti du fait qu'ils ont peur de la voir redevenir l'Evil Queen.

- Un café, s'il vous plait, elle me demande poliment.

Je le lui sers rapidement. Je la vois observée la clientèle avec un regard soucieux. Je suis soulagée en quelque sorte. Elle va pouvoir régler le problème.

- Depuis quand est-ce que ça dur ? Elle m'interroge.

- Quelques jours, je lui réponds franchement. Granny est heureuse, mais tout cela ne me plaît pas.

- Pourquoi ?

Je lui souris tristement.

- Les habitants ont appris à vous connaître cette dernière année. La peur rend les gens un peu parano, je lui avoue.

- Tout ça est ridicule.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire ! Je l'approuve.

La cloche retentit une nouvelle fois et je ferme les yeux. Emma entre suivi de Henry. Un lourd silence tombe dans le restaurant.


	26. D24 : Henry

_Lieu : Granny's_

_Protagoniste : tout le monde_

_Point de vue : Henry_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 24**

- On peut aller ailleurs, je lui propose.

Tous les regards sont sur nous et je vois la tension dans le corps de Mama. Elle me sourit doucement avant de me pousser vers le comptoir.

- Tu pourras prendre ta boisson, elle me répond. Je t'attends dehors. N'oublie pas de prendre mon chocolat chaud.

Elle presse mon épaule et sort du restaurant. Je me retourne vers tout le monde le regard dur.

- Vous êtes tous vraiment débile, je leur déclare sans ambages.

- Henry ! S'exclame ma mère.

Ouille ! Je ne l'avais pas vu. Je soupire et la rejoins en trainant des pieds. Je passe ma commande à Ruby et fais face à ma mère.

- Je dis la vérité, je me justifie.

- Ce n'est tout de même pas une façon de parler aux gens, elle me sermonne.

Je croise les bras et lui rétorque sèchement.

- Je n'aurais pas à être comme ça, s'ils ne se montraient pas méchants envers Mama.

- Henry…

Je saisis ma commande et pars sans lui adresser un seul regard.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne comprend pas ?


	27. D25 : Elsa

_Lieu : parc_

_Protagoniste : Emma, Henry et Elsa_

_Point de vue : Elsa_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 25**

Je vois la mère et le fils venir lentement vers moi. La mine boudeuse du petit me dit tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. Je fronce des sourcils sous la contrariété.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Je demande à leur approche.

Henry se laisse tomber à côté de moi avant de souffler de colère.

- Ils sont tous stupides, il déclare, ma mère n'est pas mieux.

- Henry, le prévint Emma tout en s'asseyant à ma gauche. On n'y peut pas grand-chose.

- Au moins, il ne t'accuse pas de me cacher, je lui réponds avec amusement. Ils pourraient tous faire un arrêt cardiaque.

Henry se lève et me fait face.

- Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'en prennent à toi Tata, il réplique.

Emma glousse tout en toussant. Je lui passe une main dans le dos pour l'aider à faire passer son chocolat.

- Je ne me laisserais pas faire mon cher neveu, je le rassure. Ils gèleront tous avant de m'avoir.

- Tu es sûr ? Il demande incertains.

- Aucun doute là-dessus fiston, rajoute Emma.

Je suis ravie de voir un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Que ne ferais-je pas pour voir ces beaux yeux bleu-vert rire à nouveau ?


	28. D26 : Mary

_Lieu : appartement des Charming_

_Protagoniste : Mary et David_

_Point de vue : Mary_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 26**

- On doit faire quelque chose, je déclare à David. Si nous ne prenons pas des mesures tout de suite, je crains le pire pour notre fille.

Il marche de long en large dans la pièce avec contrariété. La scène surprise deux jours plus tôt au Granny's me troublant tout autant que mon mari.

- Je ne vois pas ce que nous pouvons faire, il me déclare dépiter. Elle a agi sans arrière-pensée. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il s'agissait de la femme de Robin.

- La ville entière ne le voit pas de cette façon, je rétorque sèchement. Ils craignent tous de la voir devenir à nouveau l'Evil Queen.

David hoche la tête en accord avec moi. Il vient finalement me rejoindre et me serre dans ses bras. Nous restons un long moment ainsi sans aucune parole. Sa chaleur me procure un certain réconfort. Je soupire et il se détache légèrement de moi pour me regarder.

- Ils voudront sans doute une sanction à son encontre, dis-je avec morosité, pour montrer à Regina que ses intérêts leur tiennent à cœur.

- Je vais organiser un conseil, il me répond. Nous aviserons à ce moment-là.


	29. D27 : Tink

_Lieu : Mairie_

_Protagoniste : David, Mary, Regina, Rumple, Belle, la Fée Bleue, Tink, Kathryn, Ruby_

_Point de vue : Tink_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 27**

- Vous ne comprenez pas, je leur déclare exaspérer. J'ai utilisé un peu de poudres de fée appartenant à la Fée Bleue pour montrer à Regina son second True Love !

- Tu as fait quoi ? M'interroge cette dernière en colère.

Je roule des yeux et l'ignore. Rumple secoue la tête et je vois Belle me lancer un regard réprobateur. Les yeux de Mary s'illuminent de façon dangereuse.

- Est-ce que l'expérience peut-être retentée ? Elle demande.

- Non, réplique la Fée Bleue.

- Cela à marcher une fois, avance Ruby, on pourrait bien essayer.

- Mon avis ne compte-t-il pas là-dedans ? Intervient Regina ennuyé.

- Tu ne veux pas connaître la vérité ? Kathryn lui dit avec un regard perçant.

- Est-ce que c'est sans risque ?

Je soupire en entendant la question de David.

- Si cela peut régler la tension actuelle, déclare Belle doucement. Nous allons tous être présents, comme ça, ils ne pourront pas douter de nos dires.

Je croise les doigts, Belle se révèle une alliée de poids tout-à-coup. Je saute presque de joie quand ils acceptent tous, même Regina. J'encourage donc la Fée Bleue à utiliser sa magie.

Cette fois, je l'empêcherais de fuir son bonheur.


	30. D28 : La Fée Bleue

_Lieu : Mairie_

_Protagoniste : David, Snow, Regina, Rumple, Belle, la Fée Bleue, Tink, Kathryn, Ruby, Henry_

_Point de vue : La Fée Bleue_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 28**

Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Regina a donné son accord, je ne peux donc faire autrement que de suivre la décision. Je n'ai le temps de rien faire lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvre avec fracas.

- Je veux savoir ce que vous mijoter, demande Henry les épaules droites et le regard déterminé.

Voilà un retournement de situation inattendu. Je vois Regina et ses grands-parents se dirigeaient vers lui. Seul Rumple n'a pas bougé de sa place.

- Il peut rester, je leur dis, nous serons un nombre pair cela stabilisera la magie utilisée.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? Il redemande en colère.

- Ils veulent savoir si Robin est réellement mon second True Love, déclare Regina pour calmer son fils.

Ce dernier nous regarde tous avec scepticisme, je dois avoir le même air que lui sur mon visage.

- Ok, il déclare lentement, si ça peut aider Mama.

Pourquoi tout le monde tombe si facilement d'accord ?


	31. D29 : Rumple

_Lieu : Mairie_

_Protagoniste : David, Snow, Regina, Rumple, Belle, la Fée Bleue, Tink, Kathryn, Ruby et Henry_

_Point de vue : Rumple_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 29**

Ce petit m'étonnera toujours. Je me demande comment il a su que nous serions tous ici. Je l'observe attentivement alors qu'il se place près de sa mère. Mon petit-fils a obtenu les traits de toute sa famille. Je ferme les yeux en repensant à mon fils.

Je sens la main de Belle se glisser dans la mienne et faire une légère pression. Je la rassure avec un sourire. Je ne sais pas ce qui va ressortir de cette séance, mais le résultat risque d'être surprenant.

- Placez-vous en cercle, nous invite la Fée Bleue et tenez-vous par la main.

Je me place près de David et ma bien-aimée se positionne à ma droite. Snow se tient près de Regina ainsi qu'Henry. Ruby se place près du garçon tenant efficacement Tink éloigné de la Reine.

Je souris et je sens Belle me donner un léger coup de coude. Je retrouve mon sérieux et l'entends soupirer d'exaspération.

- Tout cela devient intéressant, je lui révèle à l'oreille.

- Tu ne diras pas de commentaire désobligeant, elle me rabroue.

- Je vais essayer, je lui réponds.

Pourquoi me priverais-je d'un peu d'amusement ?


	32. D30 : Emma

_Lieu : Commissariat_

_Protagoniste : Emma_

_Point de vue : Emma_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 30**

Henry m'a laissé pour se rendre je ne sais où. Il avait l'air assez pressé. Je l'interrogerais plus tard. Elsa est retournée au logement de fonction tout en me faisant promettre de ne rien faire d'inconsidéré.

Ce n'est pas comme-ci les habitants allés m'appeler pour régler un quelconque problème. Mon ancien job me manque. Je vais devoir en parler sérieusement avec Henry et Elsa.

Il ne sera sans doute pas content de ma décision. Quant à la blonde, elle ne voudra pas me laisser-aller vagabonder seule en dehors de Storybrooke.

Est-ce que c'était la bonne solution ?

Cette question me hante jour et nuit ces derniers temps. Je ne suis plus sûr d'où est ma place. « Mes parents » semblent heureux avec leur fils. Je me demande encore pourquoi ils l'ont appelé Neal.

Je soupire tout en remplissant un rapport de David. Il fuit ces derniers avec passions, je peux comprendre si Regina perd patience avec lui.

Je ferme les yeux et pose ma tête dans mes mains. Mon cœur saigne lorsque je pense à elle. J'ai tout foiré avec cette femme depuis notre toute première rencontre.

Pourquoi ai-je voulu sauver Marianne ?


	33. Bonus 3

_Le point de vue est général me semble. Je ne sais pas si cela est réaliste et pas trop ennuyeux ou bizarre. Je vous laisse juger._

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Révélation**

_Forêt Enchantée_

- Où sommes-nous ? Demande Henry en regardant tout autour de lui.

- Dans une partie peu fréquentée de la Forêt Enchantée. Personne ne peut nous voir, lui répond tranquillement Regina. C'est par ici.

_Elle montre le chemin aux autres et ils la suivent. Ils arrivent au campement de Robin et de ses hommes._

- C'est comme la première fois où nous sommes venus, déclare Tink fière d'elle. Tu t'es enfuie juste au moment le plus important.

_Tout le groupe se rapproche du campement et en particulier de Robin puisque la poussière de fée les conduit dans cette direction. Ils voient ce dernier installé au coin du feu en plein repas. Une douce lumière orangée l'entourant._

- Ce n'est pas lui, déclare la Fée Bleue. La lueur est orange au lieu d'être bleu vert.

- En quoi la couleur est importante ? Intervient Henry perdu.

- Elle doit être de la même couleur que l'aura de ta mère Henry, lui répond la Fée Bleue. Cette couleur orange indique juste une idylle amoureuse et rien de plus.

- Quoi ? Demandent Tink et Regina en cœur.

- Toi…, commence la brune, mais elle ne peut finir que la poudre de fée refait son apparition.

_Quelque peu résignait la brune entraine les autres avec elle. Ils suivent la poudre qui les conduit légèrement à l'écart du campement. Ils s'arrêtent et observent les bois alentours sans rien voir. Soudain, une forme bouge attirant leur attention._

- C'est moi ! Déclare Ruby surprise.

_Elle fronce des sourcils pour se souvenir de ce moment. Elle ouvre grand les yeux en prenant conscience de qui se trouve dans ses bois. Tink la pousse à leur confier son illumination. Elle n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que son double parle de façon assez sèche._

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il campe ici, gronde Red.

_Le groupe la suit pour connaître sa destination et surtout de qui elle parle. Ils marchent une dizaine de minutes avant de s'arrêter. Ruby ferme les yeux et se retient de rire intriguant ses compagnons de voyage. Ils voient Red s'arrêter brusquement et balancer son pied vers une racine. Ils sursautent tous en voyant un bras s'élever pour saisir le pied de la louve._

- C'est une habitude chez toi de frapper les gens ?

- J'ai cru qu'il s'agissait d'une racine.

- C'est une plaisanterie ?

_La poudre de fée se manifeste à nouveau et entoure doucement l'inconnu. Dans le noir ambiant, ils voient une paire d'yeux s'ouvrir pour regarder Red. Ils s'avancent donc plus près pour suivre la discussion et détaillé l'inconnu._

- Qui est-ce ? Demande Regina plus que perplexe.

- Il n'est pas à Storybrooke, répond doucement Ruby le regard triste.

- Comment ça ? Intervient Belle. Il a dû faire partie soit de la première ou de la deuxième malédiction.

- À moins qu'il ne soit,…, commence Rumple sans finir le regard songeur.

_Personne n'ajoute rien lorsqu'ils voient l'inconnu se lever et épousseté ses vêtements. Regina reste saisie en voyant ses yeux. Henry, Belle et Ruby penchent la tête sur le côté intrigué. Ils connaissent ses yeux là. Un regard bleu-vert observe la louve avec contrariété._

- Que fais-tu ici Red ? Il demande curieux.

- Je m'inquiète un peu pour toi, avoue la louve. Ce n'est pas dangereux pour toi de rester aussi près de leur campement ?

- Je ne suis pas fou, il réplique agacé. Alors, la vraie raison ?

- L'Evil Queen vient par ici. Tu ne devrais pas trainée dans le coin.

- Je sais ce que je fais Red, il réplique avec assurance.

- J'ai peur des conséquences.

_Il lui sourit gentiment et ils commencent à marcher s'éloignant lentement du campement de Robin. Ils arrivent rapidement à une petite clairière. Ils s'installent chacun sur un rocher et regarde le ciel sans nuages. L'homme soupir doucement et son regard se fait plus triste._

- Cela prendra fin cette nuit.

- Tu n'as aucun regret ? Interroge Red accablé.

_Le groupe se tourne comme un seul homme vers Ruby. Cette dernière secoue la tête et refuse de parler. Elle leur fait signe de continuer à regarder._

_L'homme rit doucement et donne un petit paquet à Red. Elle s'en saisit avec beaucoup de respect. Elle le glisse rapidement dans sa poche et pose son regard sombre sur la silhouette de son ami._

- Ambroise…

- Ne dis rien Red, je reviendrais d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Mais, pour ton…

- Je la verrais ce soir, il réplique tranquillement.

- Elle ne saura jamais….

- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr.

_Ils sursautent tous lorsque le regard bleu-vert fixe leur emplacement. Un doux sourire effleure les lèvres de l'homme. Ils inspirent tous en même temps lorsque les yeux envoûtants les lâchent._

- Je croyais que personnes ne nous voyaient, intervient Henry perplexe.

- C'est le cas, déclare Tink.

_Ambroise se lève et se dirige vers eux. Le groupe n'ose plus faire un geste ou dire un mot. La lune apparaît soudainement et éclaire la clairière._

- Ho mon Dieu !

- C'n'est pas vrai !

- Impossible !

- Intéressant, remarque Rumple.

- Hooo, déclare Henry avec un grand sourire.

_L'homme s'est arrêté devant Regina. Le groupe se retrouve face à une réplique d'Emma version garçon. De cours cheveux blond bouclés, des habits de cuir vert et un petit sourire exaspérant._

- Tient qu'avons-nous là ?

- Messieurs, bonsoir, leur répond Ambroise.

_Red reste assise prête à intervenir. Le blond se rapproche de son amie se penche sur elle et lui passe un bracelet autour du poignet._

- Usage unique, il l'a prévient.

_Elle hoche de la tête et se débarrasse sans remords de son manteau. La transformation commence rapidement et effraie les hommes. Ils se jettent alors sur Ambroise épée et poignard en main. Un rude combat s'engage, la louve ne se retenant pas._

_Ambroise finit par être blessé au bras et à la jambe. Il offre un sourire ironique à ses assaillants. Soudain, le blond se fige et observe sa poitrine. Une flèche s'est logée non loin de son cœur. Il tombe à genoux le souffle court et le regard un peu trouble._

- Meurt Sorcier !

_Red rugit et bondit sur les derniers assaillants. Ils finissent par prendre la fuite. Elle se tourne ensuite vers son ami. Elle lui lèche le visage et couine doucement. Une main couverte de sang s'élève lentement et se pose dans le pelage argenté._

- Tout ira bien, déclare Ambroise d'une voix faible.

_Red se dirige rapidement vers son manteau et se faufile en dessous. Elle retrouve sa forme humaine et se précipite au côté de l'homme blessé._

- Tient bon ! Je t'en supplie ! Tu n'as même pas pu la voir.

- Ne t'en fais pas, murmure Ambroise. Elle m'a vue, tu n'as pas besoin de savoir comment.

- Tu es un homme têtu, rétorque Red. Tu vas te battre et tu survivras.

- Pas cette fois mon amie, déclare le blond en souriant doucement. Être un homme est plus facile dans ce monde Red, ne l'oublie pas.

- Cela ne t'a pas beaucoup servit, rétorque-t-elle en colère.

- Je ne regrette pas ma vie, le murmure se fait plus faible.

- J'ai toujours dit que tu n'étais qu'une idiote, doublé d'une femme avec un caractère de cochon.

- Nous nous reverrons un jour…

_Ambroise pousse un dernier soupir ses yeux bleu-vert plongés dans ceux noisette de Regina. Ses paupières se ferment et la blonde ne bouge plus. Red s'effondre et pleure la mort de son amie. Elle pousse un hurlement proche de celui de son loup._

_Tout le groupe reste figé face à ce qui vient de se passer. Henry se rapproche de sa mère et l'entoure de ses bras. Snow et David se joignent à leur petit-fils en posant chacun une main sur ses épaules. Rumple et Belle restent, à l'écart, interdits devant la fin malheureuse de l'homme ou de la femme._

- Ça ne peut pas finir comme ça ! Intervient Tink révolté.

- Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de le connaître, déclare Regina en commençant à rire hystériquement.

- Regina…, commence la Fée Bleue.

_Elle est interrompue par la poudre de fée qui entoure le corps inerte de la blonde. Elle tourbillonne autour de celle-ci et pulse d'une étrange façon. Red se redresse en voyant le phénomène. Le corps d'Ambroise commence à disparaître tout doucement, la jeune femme s'affole et les larmes coulent encore plus._

- Non ! Non !

- Non ! S'écrie aussi Regina.

Tout bascule et le groupe est de retour dans le présent.


	34. D31 : Regina

_Pour ceux d'entre vous se posant la question. Le bonus 3 se déroule dans le passé bien avant la naissance d'Emma._

_Lieu : Mairie_

_Protagoniste : Regina, Kathryn, Henry, Snow, David, Rumple, Belle, Tink, Ruby et la Fée Bleue_

_Point de vue : Regina_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 31**

Je ne regarde personne.

Je m'assois dans l'un des fauteuils.

Je me sens vide.

J'avais cru à tort que Robin pouvait être ma fin heureuse. En fait, la personne m'étant destinée est morte avant que je ne puisse la rencontrer.

De petites mains entourent avec douceur mes épaules.

Je pose mon regard sur mon fils.

Il me serre tendrement contre lui tout en me murmurant des mots de réconfort. Je lui retourne son étreinte. Sa chaleur me fait le plus grand bien.

- Ambroise était un homme ou une femme, j'entends la voix de Rumple s'élever comme dans un brouillard.

- Une femme, répond Ruby.

Je cligne des yeux une fois puis deux. J'écarte doucement Henry de moi pour suivre un peu mieux la conversation.

- Elle ressemble beaucoup à Emma, réplique mon fils toujours accroché à mes épaules.

- Quoi ? Je demande la bouche sèche.

- Tu n'as pas vu sa ressemblance entre elles deux ? Réplique Henry. On aurait dit la même personne.

- Emma n'a pas les yeux bleu-vert, contredit gentiment Snow.

- Si, elle les a de cette couleur-là, déclarent Belle, Ruby et Henry en cœur.

Je fronce des sourcils. J'ai pu observer les yeux de la Sauveuse à de nombreuses reprises et ils m'ont toujours paru verts forêt.

- Intéressant, intervient Rumple tout sourire. Extraordinaire, mais intéressant.

- Crache le morceau Gold, je déclare excéder de ces manières.

- Il me paraît évident que Miss Swan est la réincarnation d'Ambroise.

Il ne vient pas vraiment de dire cela, n'est-ce pas ?

N'est-ce pas ?


	35. D32 : David

_Lieu : appartement des Charming_

_Protagoniste : Mary et David _

_Point de vue : David_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 32**

Je soupire tout en berçant notre fils. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce que nous avons appris aujourd'hui. Je vois ma femme préparer fébrilement le souper. Nous avons décidé de ne rien révéler à Emma pour le moment.

Ce n'est pas à nous de lui dire et je ne suis pas sûr que Regina ait la force de lui parler. Je dépose Neal avec douceur dans son berceau et je rejoins Mary dans la cuisine.

- Comment peux-tu rester aussi stoïque ? Elle demande.

- Je suis soucieux tout comme toi, je lui réponds, mais nous ne pouvons pas intervenir dans cette histoire.

Elle me jette son regard réprobateur.

- Emma a le droit de savoir !

- Nous ne savons pas s'il s'agit réellement d'une réincarnation, je lui rétorque irrité. Gold a peut-être juste dit cela pour ennuyer Regina et nous par la même occasion.

Elle pose la cuillère dans sa main et place ses mains sur ces hanches. Elle me toise longuement avant de me dire sèchement.

- Elle le saura tôt ou tard et je ne souhaite pas être la réceptrice de sa colère.

Elle reprend son activité et elle m'ignore complètement. Je soupire pour la seconde fois tout en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

Comment faire pour améliorer la situation ?


	36. D33 : Emma

_Je suis désolée pour la non publication d'hier. J'ai été malade et je n'ai pas pu posté ce drabble. Bonne lecture._

_Lieu : appartement d'Emma_

_Protagoniste : Emma, Elsa et Henry _

_Point de vue : Emma_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 33**

- Eh bien, pourquoi as-tu cet air constiper ? Demande Elsa.

Je peux voir mon fils se tenir droit et fuir constamment mon regard. Je penche la tête sur le côté et l'étudie une longue minute.

- Que faisais-tu à la Mairie ? Je l'interroge.

Henry est clairement mal à l'aise. Il s'est assis après ma question et se triture les mains. Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas vu ce signe de nervosité chez lui.

- Petit, intervient Elsa, tu peux tout aussi bien le lui dire, je suis sûr qu'elle ne sera pas fâchée contre toi.

Je souris doucement et croise les bras en levant un sourcil à son intention. Elsa hausse des épaules et me fait les yeux doux. Je roule les miens et viens m'asseoir près de mon fils.

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler, je lui déclare. Par contre, nous devons parler de choses sérieuses.

Il lève un regard interrogateur sur moi. Je lui ébouriffe doucement les cheveux.

- Je dois quitter quelque temps la ville.

- Elle ne s'en ira pas seule, rajoute Elsa pour rassurer Henry. Je ne peux pas la laisser seule trop longtemps, tu sais comment elle est…

- Hey ! Je m'exclame faussement outré.

Henry éclate de rire et nous nous joignons à lui. Je lui explique alors ce que j'ai prévu et combien de temps je serais parti. Il acquiesce avec un air triste.

Je lui fais un câlin. Le repas est vite préparé et nous nous installons devant un film comme une petite famille heureuse.


	37. D34 : Ruby

_Lieu : Granny_

_Protagoniste : Tink et Ruby_

_Point de vue : Ruby_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 34**

- Je ne comprends plus rien, me déclare Tink.

Je fais une moue contrariée. Tout cela ne serait pas arrivé, si elle n'avait pas fait mumuse avec la poudre de la Fée Bleue.

- Tu as merdé la première fois, je lui rappelle sans gentillesse. Maintenant, je suis sûr que Regina va faire tout en son pouvoir pour éviter Emma.

- Je ne pouvais pas la forcer, me réplique la blonde en colère. Regina a fui la première fois et pourtant, elle est allée jusqu'au bout aujourd'hui.

Je croise les bras, la fée n'a pas tort. Je soupire exaspéré, j'aimerais tellement en discuter avec Emma. Je n'avais jamais fait le rapprochement entre Ambroise et elle. Je suis sûr que mes souvenirs ont étés effacés d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Quelqu'un devra le dire à Emma, je déclare sérieusement.

Tink m'approuve, mais son sourire est triste.

- Ce n'est pas à nous de le faire, elle répond. Tout le monde à la réunion était d'accord avec cela.

- Emma ne sera pas contente, je réplique sur de moi.

- Je sais, avoue Tink, j'espère juste qu'aucun danger ne se présentera avant l'aveu de Regina.

Je sors un son indigné de ma bouche et hausse un sourcil dubitatif. Les ennuis trouvaient la ville aussi rapidement que les saisons changer. Je doutais que les deux mères aient la paix avant un long moment.


	38. D35 : Gold

_Lieu : Boutique de Gold_

_Protagoniste : Gold, Belle et Regina_

_Point de vue : Gold_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 35**

La sonnette de la porte retentit et je vois Regina entrer le regard furieux. Belle non loin observe son entrée la mine curieuse. Elle me rejoint derrière le comptoir et nous faisons face à la Reine.

- Bonjour, très chère, je lui déclare.

- Je veux connaître la vérité, elle demande le regard dur. Qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas dit à la réunion.

- Il fait des recherches dessus, lui révèle ma brune.

Je lui lance un regard perçant. Je ne voulais pas parler de cela immédiatement avec sa Majesté.

- Alors ?

- Je dois encore faire des recherches, je lui explique platement. Si, Miss Swan est une âme réincarnée, alors nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de temps.

Je peux lire la confusion passée dans le regard noisette. Je soupire, le peu que j'ai lu ne me permet pas d'en dire trop. Je ne veux pas non plus donner de faux espoirs à Regina. Elle ne mérite pas de souffrir inutilement.

- Qu'entendez-vous par là ? Elle m'interroge.

- Je ne suis pas sûr, je réponds, mais il y a un risque pour la vie de Miss Swan.

- Je ne comprends pas, elle déclare perdu.

- Il y a un risque que sa mémoire antérieur lui revienne par des rêves, je lui révèle. Son autre, si bien sûr tous deux sont une seule et même âme, pouvait utiliser la magie avec facilité ce qui n'est pas le cas de la Sauveuse.

- Elle pourrait perdre le contrôle de sa magie ? Elle demande incertaine.

- C'est une de mes théories, j'avoue. Comptez-vous lui parler ?

Elle détourne le regard et j'entends Belle soupirer d'agacement. Je pose mon regard sur elle. Ma brune roule des yeux et se mord la lèvre inférieure signe de son mécontentement.

- Vous lui devez la vérité, déclare Belle catégorique. Emma est la seule à ne pas savoir et ce n'est pas juste.

- Je ne peux pas.

Sur ces derniers mots, Regina se sauve de ma boutique. Je soupire, ma compagne n'a pas tort. Aura-t-elle la force de dire à Miss Swan la vérité ?


	39. D36 : Mary

_Lieu : Mairie_

_Protagoniste : membres du conseil_

_Point de vue : Mary_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 36**

- Les derniers évènements nous ont détournés de notre sujet principal lors de la précédente réunion, déclare sans ambages Regina.

- La situation semble se calmer d'elle-même, je réponds. J'ai discuté avec certains d'entre eux.

- Emma quitte la ville, révèle Ruby. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont tous redevenu civilisés.

Je reste saisi devant la révélation. Je cherche le regard de mon mari et j'y lis la même incompréhension.

- Nous n'étions pas au courant, il réplique pour nous deux.

- Depuis quand êtes-vous au courant Ruby ? Demande Regina.

Je peux comprendre sa colère. Je dois être tout aussi mécontente. Je me lève et me dirige d'un pas déterminé vers la sortie. Je m'arrête sur une autre réplique de mon amie serveuse.

- Tu ne la feras pas changer d'avis. De toute manière à l'heure actuelle, elle doit atteindre les limites de la ville en compagnie d'Elsa.

Je me retourne et fonce vers elle pour la saisir par les épaules. Comment avait-elle pu me cacher une telle information ?

- Quand est-ce que tu comptais me mettre au courant des plans tordus de ma fille ? Je l'interroge la rage au ventre.

Elle se dégage de mon emprise et me jette un regard froid. Je sursaute et me recule un peu plus.

- David et toi, vous êtes vraiment aveugle, elle me balance au visage. Vous êtes tellement concentré sur votre fils que vous n'avez même pas vu son mal-être.

- Ne soyez pas ridicule…, commence Regina.

- Vous, éructe mon amie, vous avez votre part de responsabilité là-dedans.

Je reste interdite devant l'éclat de Ruby. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Pourquoi tout devenait-il compliquer lorsqu'Emma était impliquée ?


	40. D37 : Kathryn

_Lieu : Mairie_

_Protagoniste : membres du conseil_

_Point de vue : Kathryn_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 37**

Plus personne n'osent bouger. Le soudain éclat de Ruby me laisse pensive. Je peux sentir la colère émaner du corps de Regina assise à mes côtés. Elle ne s'attendait pas à se faire prendre ainsi à partie.

Je tourne mon regard sur Snow. Cette dernière est retournée s'asseoir près de David. Celui-ci aborde une mine défaite. Du coin de l'œil, je vois l'amusement paraître sur le visage de Gold avant qu'il ne reçoive un coup de coude de sa compagne.

- Tu ne dois pas être étonné de leur aveuglement, je déclare.

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers moi. Je sens le regard brûlant de la brune sur moi. Je l'ignore et pose mon regard sur le couple Charming.

- Nous sommes quelques-uns à avoir vu les problèmes venir, je continue tranquillement. La population a tenu Emma responsable de la soudaine mauvaise humeur de Regina. La faute de votre fille a été de ramener une personne du passé. Elle ne pouvait imaginer les conséquences de cet acte de bonté.

- Tu es de son côté maintenant ? Me demande incrédule mon amie.

- Non, je la contredis. Je dis juste qu'Emma a suivi son instinct et qu'elle est totalement consciente de ce que son geste a engendré pour toute la ville et pour toi.

J'observe Ruby faire les cent pas pour se calmer. Elle m'offre un hochement de tête pour me remercier de mon soutien. Tink s'agite sur sa chaise prête à donner son point de vue. C'est Gold qui prend la parole en premier.

- Nous devons ramener Emma.

Sa tirade laisse place à un silence de plomb. Je hausse un sourcil sous la surprise. De toutes les personnes présentent, je ne m'attendais pas à ça de sa part.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? Demande David perplexe.

- Il est fort probable qu'Emma soit une âme réincarnée, répond la Fée Bleue soucieuse.

Qu'est-ce que cela à avoir avec notre problème ?


	41. D38 : Belle

_Lieu : Mairie_

_Protagoniste : membres du conseil_

_Point de vue : Belle_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 38**

- Je croyais que vous n'étiez pas sûr pour cette histoire de réincarnation, déclare Regina soudain mal à l'aise.

J'alterne mon regard entre mon mari et la Fée Bleue. Pour avoir entendu la conversation de ces deux-là, je ne suis pas certaine qu'ils soient prêts à entendre la vérité. Je me lève et commence à faire les cent pas comme Ruby un peu plus tôt.

- Je vous avais prévenu, je finis par lâcher. Emma aurait dû être informée de notre découverte…

- Nous ne sommes même pas sûrs que ce soit vraiment lié à elle, me coupe Snow sur la défensive.

Je m'arrête et lui lance un regard incrédule. Je fronce des sourcils en pensant comprendre les pensées de Mary.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'elle soit le True Love de Regina ? Je l'interroge.

Ma question jette un nouveau froid dans la salle. Je vois la Fée Bleue remuer mal à l'aise sur sa chaise, alors que Tink trouve la table intéressante. Ruby se place près de moi et m'envoie un regard éloquent.

Regina ne dit rien, ne regarde personne et essaie de se faire oublier. Je ne vais pas laisser cela arriver.

- Que penses-tu de tout cela Regina ? Je lui demande.

Elle m'envoie un regard noir que je balaie d'un geste de la main. Elle me toise encore une minute avant de soupirer de défaite.

- Peut-être devrions-nous leur expliquer ce que risque Emma ? Elle réplique.

Ah, oui, cette partie ne risque pas d'être joyeuse. Tous les regards se tournent vers mon mari.

- La Fée Bleue devra éclaircir les points que j'ignore, il déclare mortellement sérieux.

Comme un seul homme, toutes les personnes présentent se tournent vers celle-ci.

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que cela ne sera pas facile à expliquer ?


	42. D39 : Emma

_Lieu : frontière de Storybrooke_

_Protagoniste : Emma et Elsa_

_Point de vue : Emma_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 39**

Nous arrivons près de la frontière. Je suis allée voir Marco pour lui demander si je pouvais prendre la moto d'August. Il me l'a confié sans aucune hésitation. Elsa n'avait pas commenté mon choix de locomotion. Je soupçonne que cela lui plait énormément.

Je stoppe juste avant de franchir la limite. Elsa serrait contre moi ne dit rien. J'inspire à fond et tourne légèrement la tête. J'aurais aimé la revoir avant mon départ.

Henry m'a confié une photo de Regina et lui. Ce petit bonhomme est tellement attentionné. Elsa bouge doucement et presse mon bras. Je l'observe et je vois ses yeux bleu-gris me fixer avec tendresse.

- Nous ne partons guère longtemps. Ils seront toujours ici lorsque nous serons prêtes à revenir.

- Je me fais tout de même du souci pour Henry.

- Il n'y a pas que lui, déclare Elsa.

Je soupire. Je souhaite que tout cela soit facile, mais rien dans ma vie n'a été simple. Je me détourne et fixe le vide devant moi.

- Ils sont tous les deux importants, j'avoue.

Je fais vrombir le moteur et nous franchissons les limites de la ville. Je peux sentir le petit picotement de magie.

- Elsa ? J'interpelle mon amie.

- J'ai gardé mes souvenirs.

Je soupire soulagé et lance la moto à pleine vitesse.

C'est parti pour une nouvelle aventure.


	43. D40 : La Fée Bleue

_Lieu : Mairie_

_Protagoniste : membres du conseil_

_Point de vue : La Fée Bleue_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 40**

- Une personne avec une âme réincarnée est assez rare, je déclare sérieusement. Cette personne devra traiter à un moment ou un autre avec ses autres vies.

Je les vois pendus à mes lèvres. Le regard du couple Charming me laisse présager le pire de leur part.

- Comme je l'ai mentionné à Regina, continue Gold, Ambroise faisait de la magie et avait un grand contrôle sur celle-ci. Emma ne possède pas de contrôle. Elle a découvert la magie, il y a tous justes trois ans et elle a du mal à s'en servir correctement.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème ? Demande Mary perdu.

Je soupire et me masse les tempes. Je ne sais pas ce qui me dérange dans l'attitude de Snow. J'échange un cours regard avec le Ténébreux et il me renvoie mon expression soucieuse.

- Emma pourrait mourir consumée par sa magie, avoue Regina sans détour.

Un lourd silence plane dans la salle. Je ferme les yeux et me cale au fond de mon fauteuil. Ce que je suis sur le point de révéler risque d'avoir des conséquences inattendues. J'inspire profondément pour me donner du courage.

- Il est possible que les souvenirs ne remontent pas à la surface, je révèle.

Je vois l'espoir naître sur les visages de David et Mary. Je le leur enlève sans aucun remords.

- Cependant, l'utilisation de la poudre de fée à un prix. Si Ambroise et Emma possèdent réellement la même âme, alors les souvenirs vont commencer à apparaître dans peu de temps.

Je les laisse digérer mes paroles, mais c'est Gold qui leur porte le coup de grâce.

- Seul le véritable amour pourra la sauver de la mort…


	44. Bonus 4

_Bon, une petite surprise pour vous. Le grand retour de ..._

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Secrets**

Je me prépare pour une petite sortie à l'extérieur. Je mets la dernière touche à mes vêtements lorsque la sonnette retentit. Je grogne de frustration. Qui cela peut-il bien être ? Je me dirige d'un pas pressé vers la porte et l'ouvre sans douceur.

Je la referme aussi sec et m'éloigne de cette dernière les mains tremblantes. Des coups retentissent sur la porte et je regarde partout dans l'appartement à la recherche d'une quelconque solution.

- Je ne partirais pas, tu ferais tout aussi bien de venir ouvrir.

Je soupire résigné et ouvre la porte avant de me rendre dans le salon pour me poser dans l'un des fauteuils moelleux. Deux blondes pénètrent tranquillement dans mon espace personnel. Je ne connais pas la deuxième, mais la première blonde me tire une grimace de contrariété.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, elle me déclare avec un sourire malicieux. Il s'agit après tout de mon appartement.

- Je croyais que tu te plaisais à Storybrooke Swan, je lui dis pince sans rire.

- J'avais besoin de changer d'air Lena, elle répond tout en se laissant tomber dans le canapé en face de moi.

Je fais une moue boudeuse sous le surnom. L'autre blonde s'assoit près de Swan et m'étudie attentivement. J'ai le goût de lui envoyer une remarque bien sentit, mais la Sauveuse me coupe dans mon élan.

- Lena, je te présente Elsa, la princesse d'Arendelle. Elsa voici Zelena la méchante sorcière de l'Ouest.

- N'est-elle pas censée être verte de peau ? Demanda la dénommé Elsa.

Je la foudroie de mon meilleur regard noir. Elle en rit et balaye mon intention de la tuer d'un vague geste de la main. Je me tourne alors vers Swan mes yeux lui jetant des éclairs. Elle glousse et hausse des épaules.

- Oui, elle répond à la question de son amie. Elle a failli se faire tuer par Gold, déclare la Sauveuse distraitement. J'ai trouvé un moyen de lui faire croire qu'il avait réussi à la neutraliser pour toujours.

- Je croyais que ta magie était capricieuse.

- Ce n'est certainement pas sous l'éducation de ma sœur que Swan aurait pu réussir ce tour de passe-passe.

Elsa se tourne vivement vers l'autre blonde, un reproche sur le bord des lèvres. Cependant, la Sauveuse semble avoir anticipé cette réaction.

- Je n'ai fait aucun pacte avec Gold, elle avoue le regard horrifié. Cet homme m'aurait demandé une faveur que je n'aurais pas appréciée bien des semaines après m'avoir aidé.

- Est-ce qu'ils savent que tu l'as sauvé ? Interroge soudainement Elsa.

J'aimerais connaître aussi la réponse à cette question. Je vois Swan se mettre à se tortiller sur le canapé sous nos deux regards scrutateurs. Elle ouvre et referme la bouche à de nombreuses reprises.

- Non, elle finit par avouer. Ils n'auraient pas compris mon geste. Je ne connais pas toutes leurs lois, mais ici, nous sommes dans le monde réel. Peu m'importe que Storybrooke soit une ville à part, invisible aux yeux de tous.

J'observe la blonde sous un nouvel angle. Elle a mis en danger sa relation fragile avec sa famille pour me venir en aide.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ? Je lui demande soudainement sur la défensive.

Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ne souhaite rien de moi en retour. Je sens Elsa se tendre et me lancer un regard d'avertissement. Je ne comprends pas le lien reliant les deux blondes.

- Je ne veux rien de toi, elle me déclare avec lassitude. Tu peux mener la vie que tu entends à New-York. Je suis venue ici parce que cela reste mon appartement et que je voulais voir comment tu t'en sortais.

- Tu vas donc rester ici quelque temps, je le demande pour être sûr de bien avoir compris.

- Oui, elle soupire, la situation était tendue quand je suis partie. J'ai voyagé dans le temps et j'ai ramené une personne du passé.

- Quelle bêtise as-tu fait la Swan ?

- J'ai ramené la femme de Robin dans notre monde, elle clarifie la mine défaite. Regina est en colère et le reste de la ville me voit comme un monstre.

Elle hausse les épaules et soupire fatigué.

- Ils craignaient tous qu'elle redevienne méchante. Je sais que le « conseil » de Storybrooke prévoyait une sanction à m'en encontre. Je leur ai facilité la tâche et je suis partie.

- Tu as fui, je la contredis.

- Non, nous sommes parties, réplique Elsa sur un ton polaire. Il n'y avait pas de raison de la sanctionner pour si peu, mais la véritable raison est qu'Emma…

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait besoin de connaître tous les détails, déclare la Sauveuse le regard abattu.

Je cligne une fois puis deux des yeux. Je fronce des sourcils et observe la couleur des iris de Swan. Je jurerais avoir vu un regard bleu-vert, pourtant ces yeux sont de ce vert forêt saisissant.

- Je peux bien garder ton secret Swan, après tout, tu as réussis à tous les berner à mon sujet.

La Sauveuse passe une main dans ses cheveux avant de souffler un bon coup et de regarder un point invisible derrière moi.

- Je n'ai pas souhaité faire du mal à Regina en ramenant Marianne. Je tiens beaucoup à elle et je ne savais pas comment gérer sa colère à mon encontre. Je me suis dit que je devais lui laisser du temps et de l'espace.

Je crois que mes oreilles ont mal entendu. J'ouvre la bouche pour sortir une réplique piquante, mais le regard bleu-gris d'Elsa m'arrête. Tout cela est extrêmement sérieux.

- Tu es amoureuse de ma sœur ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'exclamer.

Elle laisse sa tête tomber entre ses mains avant de déclarer clairement déprimé.

- Si seulement, c'était aussi simple.

- La magie d'Emma semble capricieuse ces derniers temps, ajoute Elsa la mine sombre. Elle fait également des rêves perturbants. Nous devrons sans doute retourner à Storybrooke plus vite que prévu, mais ici au moins il n'y a pas de manifestation magique.

- Qu'est-ce tout ça veut dire ? Je l'interroge.

Je ne comprends rien à tout ce charabia.

- Connais-tu la légende des âmes réincarnées ? Me demanda la princesse le visage insondable.

- Quoi ? Cette histoire stupide contée aux enfants ? Je secoue la tête irritée. Cela raconte l'histoire d'une lutte entre le bien et le mal. Il y a donc comme toujours un gentil et un méchant.

- Et à chaque grand chaos annoncé une âme est choisie et marquée pour vaincre le mal, rajoute Elsa imperturbable.

Je scrute tour à tour les deux blondes. Leurs visages sérieux m'empêchent de faire un autre commentaire ironique.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ? Je demande tout de même.

La Sauveuse soupire et je me retiens de rire. Cette femme a un don certain pour s'attirer les ennuis.

- Est-ce que tu lui as dit le moyen de briser la malédiction ? J'interroge Elsa.

- Je ne suis pas stupide, rétorque Emma. Seul le véritable amour pourra me sauver de la mort.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici alors ? Je réplique irrité.

- Il est préférable que les souvenirs reviennent dans un environnement non-magique, déclare Elsa. Cela lui permettra d'affronter ses autres vies de façon moins stressante.

- Et moins dangereuse, ajouta la Sauveuse dépitée.

- Tu avoues ton amour à ma sœur et le tour est joué !

Les deux blondes éclatent d'un rire ironique au même moment.

- Ce truc d'amour véritable est aussi capricieux que Regina.

- En gros, vous allez souffrir mille douleurs avant de la voir vous avouer un quelconque sentiment.

- Ça et le fait que ma magie est attirée par la sienne, elle rajoute démoralisé.

Pour une Sauveuse, elle n'a vraiment pas de chance !


	45. D41 : Regina

_Lieu : Manoir Mills_

_Protagoniste : Regina et Henry_

_Point de vue : Regina_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 41**

- Je voudrais savoir si tu sais où se trouve ta mère ?

- Approximativement, me répond mon fils, mais je lui ai promis de ne rien dire.

- Il est important que j'entre en contact avec elle, je déclare soucieuse.

- Pourquoi tu veux soudainement lui parler ? Il demande.

Comment puis-je lui dire la vérité ? Son regard à cet instant me rappelle son autre mère. Je soupire et baisse les yeux. Je me sens honteuse devant mon propre fils.

- Tu te rappelles de notre incursion dans le passé pour connaître mon véritable amour ?

Il hoche la tête sans dire un mot et je lui en suis reconnaissante.

- Nous n'avons pas pensé au prix que cela engendrerait. Comme tu le sais toute magie à un prix.

Je vois son regard s'assombrir et son corps se tendre d'inquiétude.

- Il se pourrait que ce soit Emma qui paye le prix de notre aventure.

- Elle n'était même pas là, il déclare confus.

- Ta mère est une âme réincarnée et sa condition entraîne des précautions dont nous ne connaissions pas l'ampleur avant aujourd'hui. Est-ce que tu sais si elle faisait des rêves ces derniers temps ?

Il se lève et fait les cent pas. Je le laisse faire pour lui permettre de réfléchir et de se calmer.

- Elle en faisait et il y avait des accidents magiques que Tata Elsa réussissait à contenir.

- Je vais en avertir tes grands-parents, je déclare avec un léger sourire. Peux-tu essayer de joindre ta mère pour moi ?

- Je le ferais, il acquiesce, mais pas pour mes grands-parents et encore moins pour toi.

Il s'enfuit du salon et claque la porte de sa chambre. Je cache mon visage dans mes mains tremblantes. Tout ça arrive à cause de mon comportement envers Emma et ma manière d'agir avec les habitants de la ville.

J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop tard pour la sauver.


	46. D42 : Henry

_Lieu : appartement Charming_

_Protagoniste : Mary, David et Henry_

_Point de vue : Henry_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 42**

- Maman m'a expliqué la situation, je déclare froidement. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Je vois Mary se dandiner dans le fauteuil et David berce tranquillement Neal. Je roule les yeux devant leur attitude.

- Nous aimerions…, commence Mary.

Je la coupe sans aucune gêne. Il me fatigue tous les deux.

- Je ne vous dirais pas ou se trouve Mama. Elle vous a sauvé et vous l'a remercié d'une bien étrange façon.

Je croise les bras et ignore le regard noir de David. Est-ce qu'ils vont tous s'y mettre pour me faire dire où est partie ma mère ? Je ne l'ai pas dit à maman, ils peuvent donc attendre encore longtemps.

- Henry, tu ne comprends pas l'urgence de la situation, tente de m'expliquer David.

Je ricane et cela coupe toute tentative de me plaider leur cause. Je secoue la tête dépitée.

- Il n'y a eu que Tata Elsa pour se soucier de Mama

- Elsa ne fait pas partie de notre famille, me contredit Snow.

- Elle a été plus une famille que vous, je lui réplique en colère. Vous êtes juste centrés sur vous et Neal et vous avez oublié Mama.

- Ce n'est pas….

- Si, c'est vrai, je hausse les épaules et me dirige vers la porte. Elle reviendra quand elle voudra.

Je quitte l'appartement en colère en laissant mes grands-parents ruminés sur mes paroles.

Je les tiens tous responsable de ce qui arrive à Mama. Est-ce que ce qui lui arrive leur fera ouvrir les yeux ?


	47. D43 : Mary

_Lieu : appartement Charming_

_Protagoniste : Mary et David_

_Point de vue : Mary_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 43**

- Pourquoi tout le monde nous reproche notre attitude envers Emma ? Je demande à mon mari.

- Il faut bien blâmer quelqu'un pour ce qui arrive, il me répond sérieusement.

- Cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils peuvent nous dire que nous ne faisions pas attention à notre fille !

Je suis en colère et tente de m'occuper pour me calmer. Je nettoie le comptoir de la cuisine tout en jetant un regard attentionné à mon fils.

- On ne peut pas nier que l'arrivée de notre fils nous a coupés du reste des habitants et de notre propre famille, déclare David doucement.

Je me retourne vers lui frustrée. Il ne peut pas prendre parti pour eux ! Il doit voir mon mécontentement. Il dépose notre fils dans son berceau et me prend dans ses bras.

- Nous ne pouvons pas oublier nos torts dans ce qui se passe, il me dit d'un ton affligé. Nous aurions dû approfondir les choses avec elle dès l'instant où elle nous avait parlés de vouloir vivre seule.

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui faire connaître ma pensée, mais il me devance.

- Elle nous a tellement rappelés qu'elle était maintenant une adulte et qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de nous. Nous nous sommes donc concentrés sur notre fils en oubliant les sentiments qu'elle pouvait ressentir avec la venue de notre enfant. Neal aura tout ce qu'elle n'a pas pu avoir.

Je ferme les yeux et inspire profondément. Mon mari a raison. J'avais vu son mal-être, mais je n'avais pas creusé trop loin face à son attitude froide et distante.

- Je m'en veux terriblement, je murmure.

- Je sais, il me répond en me serrant plus fort contre lui.

Je ferais tout pour la sauver, même si pour cela, je dois accepter que Regina soit le véritable amour de notre fille.


	48. D44 : Marianne

_Lieu : Granny's_

_Protagoniste : Robin, Marianne et Roland_

_Point de vue : Marianne_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 44**

Je ne me suis pas totalement habitué à ce mode de vie. Je tiens la main de mon mari et celle de notre fils. Je suis si heureuse de les avoir retrouvés. Je ne pensais pas échapper à l'Evil Queen grâce à la blonde.

- Si tu te sens gênée, nous prendrons à emporter et nous nous trouverons un coin tranquille pour notre repas.

Robin est si attentionner à mon égard. Je lui souris avec amour et notre fils fait part de son accord en riant et en sautillant entre nous deux.

Nous passons la porte du restaurant et le silence se fait immédiatement.

Je les ignore et nous dirige vers une table au fond. J'ai remarqué que les habitants sont devenus froids envers moi depuis quelque temps. Je ne saurais dire la raison de ce soudain changement.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers à boire ? Nous demande Ruby, si je me souviens bien.

- Un jus de pomme pour Roland et deux cafés, déclare Robin poliment.

Ruby s'éloigne et revient cinq minutes plus tard. Je laisse mon mari choisir pour moi. Le type de nourriture de ce monde m'est encore inconnu et je ne saurais choisir.

Les conversations reprennent et l'ambiance joyeuse reprend son cours. Je suis soulagée et je me détends tout en profitant de la présence de ma famille à mes côtés.

Je dois prendre le temps de remercier comme il se doit cette Emma Swan pour m'avoir sauvé de la mort. Je me demande où elle se trouve actuellement.

J'ai cru comprendre par Robin qu'elle avait quitté la ville il y a quelques jours. Je ne connais pas la raison de son départ et mon mari refuse de me le dire.

J'ébouriffe les cheveux de mon fils et le serre contre moi.

Comme ces petits moments en famille m'avait manqué.


	49. D45 : Elsa

_Lieu : New-York_

_Protagoniste : Emma, Elsa et Zelena_

_Point de vue : Elsa_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 45**

Je me dirige rapidement vers la chambre d'Emma. Je ne m'embarrasse pas pour allumer la lumière. Je grimpe sur le lit et je m'assois sur elle. Son rêve est violent et elle se débat vivement contre moi.

Je la maintiens une longue minute avant de la voir émerger de son cauchemar. Je sens son corps se relâcher doucement sous moi. Je la libère et me dégage tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

Son regard brumeux se pose sur moi et je lui souris tristement. Les rêves ne la laissent plus tranquille depuis trois jours maintenant. Emma n'a plus un seul instant de répit, et même ses siestes ne lui apportent plus de repos.

- Je suis morte … encore, elle murmure avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Je m'allonge près d'Emma et la serre dans mes bras. Je lui caresse doucement le dos et lui dis plein de mots sans queue ni tête.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre un peu plus et livre passage à Zelena, une tasse de chocolat chaud dans la main. Avec son aide, j'arrive à placer Emma en position assise.

Je l'aide à tenir sa tasse une petite minute jusqu'à ce que je sois sûre de la fermeté de ses mains.

- Ça ne peut plus durer, me murmure Zelena.

- Je sais, mais je ne veux pas lui infliger sa magie en plus.

- La présence de ma sœur pourrait peut-être apaiser sa souffrance.

Je ne fais pas confiance à Regina et encore moins à la famille d'Emma. Cependant, voir la blonde dépérir de jour en jour me fait mal.

- Viendras-tu avec nous ? Je lui demande tout aussi doucement.

- Oui, elle aura besoin de toute l'aide possible.

Je lui souris. Je récupère la tasse d'Emma alors qu'elle pique du nez. Je lui donne un somnifère et elle se recouche sans difficulté. Zelena et moi planifions alors notre retour à Storybrooke.


	50. D46 : Zelena

_Lieu : New-York_

_Protagoniste : Emma, Elsa et Zelena_

_Point de vue : Zelena_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 46**

- Emma ?

La blonde lève les yeux vers moi. Je souris satisfaite d'avoir attiré son attention.

- Viens par ici, je lui demande.

Elle quitte la cuisine et me rejoint dans le salon. Je tapote la place à côté de moi. Je vois Elsa me jeter un coup d'œil depuis la salle de bains. Je lève les yeux au ciel devant son attitude protectrice.

Emma s'affale à côté de moi et s'appuie sur mon épaule. Je la laisse faire. Elle paraît moins tourmenter lorsque nous sommes en contact. Je suppose que mon lien avec Regina doit apaiser son âme.

Je l'entends soupirer de soulagement. Je hausse un sourcil, mais ne commente pas. Je déplace mon bras et je sens Emma se rapprocher un peu plus. Je glousse doucement et la serre contre moi.

- Est-ce mieux ? Je l'interroge.

Un petit silence. Je fronce des sourcils face à son manque de réaction. J'ouvre la bouche, mais je m'arrête en entendant sa voix grave et basse.

- Oui, elle avoue doucement.

Je souris et lui caresse légèrement l'épaule sous ma main. Au bout de cinq minutes, je constate avec amusement que la Sauveuse s'est endormi contre moi.

- Ça fonctionne, déclare Elsa.

- C'est une solution temporaire, je lui rappelle. Ceci nous permettra de voyager tranquillement.

- Merci, me dit la princesse le regard sombre et soucieux.

- Je lui dois bien ça, j'avoue avec un léger sourire.


	51. D47 : Kathryn

_Lieu : Granny's_

_Protagoniste : Tink et Kathryn_

_Point de vue : Kathryn_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 47**

Je porte ma tasse à mes lèvres tout en jetant un regard neutre à Tink. La Fée s'est tenu le plus loin possible de Regina. Je peux la comprendre, notre amie n'est pas des plus accommodantes ses derniers jours.

- Je me demande comment se porte Emma, elle déclare tout à coup.

Je hausse un sourcil pour l'inciter à poursuivre.

- Nous avons pris une décision et au final, elle a été tout sauf bonne.

- C'est un sujet sensible, j'approuve. Nous ne pouvions pas savoir les conséquences. Il est difficile de prévoir avec la magie. Nous avons tous participé et il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui paye pour nous.

J'observe Tink se trémousser en face de moi. Je dis la vérité et elle le sait. Je soupire et pose mon regard sur Robin et Marianne.

Leur bonheur me donne presque envie de vomir. Ils sont pires que David et Mary. Ce qui en soit est un exploit incroyable.

- Leur étalage de bonheur me donne des boutons, me révèle Tink. Ils se promènent dans la ville en montrant à tous leur amour.

- Ils sont heureux, je rajoute froidement. Nous aurions dû suivre le conseil de Belle.

- Regina et les parents d'Emma étaient contre, me rappelle inutilement la Fée.

- Une de nos premières erreurs, je réplique agacé. Nous devons faire entendre raison à Regina. On ne peut lui permettre de se défiler lorsqu'Emma reviendra à Storybrooke.

Je peux lire la réflexion se faire sur le visage de Tink. Elle soupire et acquiesce doucement. Je souris et commence à expliquer mon plan à la Fée. Nous allons avoir besoin de la participation des partisans du couple Swan/Mills.


	52. D48 : Belle

_Lieu : appartement de Belle_

_Protagoniste : Belle, Ruby, Tink et Kathryn_

_Point de vue : Belle_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 48**

Ruby se tient debout devant la fenêtre alors que Tink et Kathryn sont assises dans le fauteuil en face du mien. L'ambiance est lourde et je soupire doucement.

- Nous devons discuter franchement, déclare Ruby.

Elle se tourne vers nous et pose un regard dangereux sur la Fée. J'agite une main pour inciter mon amie à s'asseoir avec moi. Je peux voir son côté loup ressortir dans sa posture et dans sa façon de parler.

Emma a été la toute première à lui tendre la main à Storybrooke. Je connais l'ampleur de son attachement à la blonde. Ruby grogne, mais vient tout de même se poser à mes côtés.

- Comment as-tu pu te tromper ainsi la première fois ? Elle demande de la colère dans la voix.

- Regina s'est enfuie, réplique Tink. Je ne pouvais pas la forcer à rester si elle ne voulait pas.

- Pourquoi voudrait-elle savoir maintenant ? Intervient alors Kathryn. Est-ce qu'elle espérait que cela lui montrerait à nouveau Robin et qu'elle pourrait ainsi évincer sa femme ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'Emma meurt, avoue Ruby. J'ai perdu Ambroise, je ne souhaite pas la perdre, elle.

- Alors, nous allons devoir confronté Regina tous ensembles, je déclare. Elle ne pourra nier la vérité longtemps. La magie du True Love peut être bien capricieuse.

- Tu crois que leurs magies respectives vont agir pour les réunir ? M'interroge Kathryn sceptique.

Ruby et moi lui faisons le même sourire. Nous, nous avons vu leurs magies s'agiter et s'emboîter. Je n'avais pas compris au début, mais maintenant, je sais et je vais tout faire pour les réunir.

- Regina n'aura pas d'autre choix que de faire face, car pour la toute première fois une personne dépendra entièrement de sa capacité à aimer.

Les paroles de Ruby jettent un froid. Le silence devient pesant et terrifiant. Ces mots détenaient une vérité absolue.


	53. D49 : Archie

_Lieu : Appartement des Charming_

_Protagoniste : Mary, David et Archie_

_Point de vue : Archie_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 49**

Je vois Mary se tordre les mains alors que David refuse de s'asseoir et préfère faire les cent pas. Je tousse doucement ramenant ainsi leur attention sur moi.

- Je ne peux pas vous aider si vous ne me faites pas part de vos soucis, je déclare.

David rejoint sa femme et leurs mains se trouvent naturellement. Mary ouvre et ferme la bouche plusieurs fois. C'est finalement David qui décide de prendre la parole.

- Nous ne savons pas comment aborder la nouvelle concernant notre fille.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous dérange là-dedans ? Je demande.

- Elle ne peut pas être le True Love de Regina ! S'exclame enfin Mary. C'est tout sauf naturelle ! Regina ne peut pas être celle qui est destinée à rendre notre fille heureuse !

- Nous avons du mal à les imaginer ensemble, essaye de tempérer David.

Je les scrute attentivement. Je suis certain que le lourd passé entre eux trois n'aident pas dans la situation. Je soupire cette discussion va être longue et douloureuse.

- Dans ce monde, il est commun pour deux personnes du même sexe de s'aimer comme vous vous aimez. Nous ne vivons plus dans notre monde. Nos lois ne s'appliquent nullement ici.

Mary secoue vivement la tête de droite à gauche.

- Regina nous a forcé à nous séparer de notre fille dès sa naissance et je devrais lui laisser être sa fin heureuse ? Je refuse !

- Vous savez que cette décision ne vous appartient pas ? Je demande un peu contrarié.

- Emma n'était pas totalement elle-même ces dernières semaines, m'avoue David. Elle était plus distante et plus secrète. Elle ne nous a jamais parlé de son année à New-York.

- Elle a le droit d'avoir son jardin secret, je réplique fermement.

Je dois les aider à voir la vérité. Ils pourraient être un sérieux problème au bonheur d'Emma et Regina.


	54. D50 : Regina

_Lieu : Manoir Mills_

_Protagoniste : Regina, Tink et Kathryn_

_Point de vue : Regina_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 50**

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Je leur demande.

Le visage sérieux de Kathryn et celui tendu de Tink me disent que je ne vais pas aimer cette entrevue.

Les deux blondes m'ignorent et se dirigent vers le salon. Je fronce des sourcils devant leur impolitesse. Je les rejoins et m'assois en croisant bras et jambes. Je n'ai pas à paraître ravie de leur présence chez moi.

- Il n'y a qu'un seul sujet dont nous voulons discuter avec toi, me déclare Kathryn sèchement.

Je hausse un sourcil devant son ton. Je ne suis pas prête à leur faciliter la tâche.

- Que comptes-tu faire lorsqu'Emma sera de retour ? M'interroge la Fée.

- Rien du tout ! Je m'exclame irrité.

Pourquoi devrais-je faire quelque chose pour cette stupide blonde ?

- Tu la laisserais mourir ? Demande Kathryn le regard sérieux.

- En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ? Je rétorque agacé.

- Elle est ton True Love ! Me crie Tink. Pourquoi est-ce si compliquer pour toi à comprendre ?

- Tu m'avais destiné à Robin, je lui réplique. Tu as déjà oublié ?

Je la vois ouvrir puis refermer la bouche à plusieurs reprises. Je laisse un sourire vainqueur prendre place sur mes lèvres.

- Emma a des sentiments pour toi.

Je perds mon air supérieur aux dernières paroles de Kathryn.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es aussi aveugle que les gens de cette ville, ajoute la blonde. J'ai compris qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments pour toi le jour où tu lui as fait part de ton envie de déclaration d'amour.

- Je ne te crois pas, je me lève et arpente la pièce. Elle m'a pris mon bonheur et la piétiné comme sait si bien faire sa mère !

Je n'ai pas vu Tink se levait, la gifle que je reçois me ramène sur terre. Je la toise menaçante.

- Tu n'as pas pu tuer la mère, donc tu te venges en laissant sa fille mourir alors que tu es la seule personne à pouvoir la sauver !

- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais, ce genre de personne, avoue Kathryn.

Les deux blondes quittent mon manoir la mine sombre. Je me dégoutte moi-même. Je m'effondre dans un fauteuil et laisse mes larmes couler.


	55. Bonus 5

_Le point de vue est celui d'Elsa. Ce bonus ne suit pas vraiment le cours de l'histoire, mais apporte un petit plus._

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Gabriel**

- Elsa !

- Elsa ! Revient !

Je ne me retourne pas. Je pleure et je cours. Je suis un monstre !

- Elsa !

Les cris s'assourdissent au fur et à mesure que je m'éloigne de ma famille. Je me dégoûte. Je ne sais pas où je vais et cela m'importe peu.

J'ai une fois de plus blessé ma petite sœur Anna.

Elle voulait que je lui fasse un tour de magie. Je ne peux jamais lui dire non. Son rire est tout ce qui fait mon monde.

Je trébuche sur une branche et m'écroule au sol.

Je reste là et pleure.

Je m'endors sans même me soucier de ce qui m'entoure.

- Petite ?

Une voix douce m'interpelle.

Je ne veux pas me réveiller. Je me roule en boule et essaie d'éloigner la voix.

- Petite ? La voix revient plus près et inquiète.

Je me force alors à ouvrir les yeux.

Je sursaute lorsqu'un regard bleu-vert se pose sur moi. Je me recule devant ses yeux inconnus.

- Où vas-tu ainsi petite ?

Je sens la taquinerie. Je relève le menton pour faire face. Je ne me laisserais pas marcher sur les pieds par cet inconnu.

- Je ne suis pas petite ! Je rétorque de ma meilleure voix mécontente.

- Je suis bien plus grand que toi, petite, me rétorque l'inconnu avec aplomb et amusement.

- Je suis la Princesse Elsa d'Arendelle ! Je lui réponds en colère.

Je me mets debout et poses mes mains sur mes hanches comme le fait ma mère.

- Qui êtes-vous pour me parler ainsi ?

- Tu peux m'appeler Gabriel.

Je fronce des sourcils. Je détaille un peu plus l'inconnu. Il n'est pas âgé comme mes parents. Il me dépasse facilement. Je lui arrive à peine aux épaules. Des cheveux blonds très courts et cette étrange couleur d'yeux.

Il me sourit et me montre le feu devant lequel il se tient.

- Je t'ai trouvé endormi pas très loin d'ici, il déclare tout sourire. Veux-tu boire un peu d'eau ?

Je le scrute et nos regards s'affrontent. Je peux lire la vérité dans ses yeux. Je soupire et m'approche avec prudence. Il sourit et s'assoit devant le feu. Il prépare une tasse et me la tend tranquillement.

Je récupère rapidement la tasse et avale son contenu avec soulagement et contentement.

Il rit tout en m'observant.

- Pour quelle raison une si jeune Princesse fuit-elle son château ?

Je me redresse face à cette question. Je ne le regarde pas et triture ma tasse. Mes larmes reviennent et je lutte pour contenir mes sanglots.

- Tu es magique, n'est-ce pas ?

Surprise, je lève les yeux vers lui. Son regard est doux et il ne me juge pas. Je laisse finalement sortir ma peine et mon pouvoir se manifeste et tout se met a gelé dans un rayon de un mètre autour de moi.

Je sens la main de l'homme se poser sur mon épaule. Doucement, il me colle à lui. Je lutte pour m'éloigner, je vais lui faire du mal.

- Tout va bien petite. Laisse-toi aller.

Il me murmure les mêmes mots encore et encore. Je me colle un peu plus à lui et laisse toute ma peine sortir.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je me suis accroché à Gabriel. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux à nouveau, le jour est levé.

Je me redresse et je remarque que je ne me trouve plus dans les bois. Je suis surprise. Je suis de retour dans ma chambre. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et me pince pour savoir si ce n'est pas un rêve.

La douleur me révèle que je suis bien dans notre château.

Je sors de mon lit et fais ma toilette. Je passe la tête discrètement par la porte et je me sens soulagée lorsque je ne vois personne.

Je m'aventure dans les couloirs avec prudence.

- Elsa !

Je sursaute et je suis prise dans une étreinte étouffante. Je me recule rapidement et je scrute mon père. Il me rassure et la vie reprend son cours.

Je croise à nouveau le chemin de Gabriel quelques semaines plus tard. Mon pouvoir s'est à nouveau manifesté. Je trouve refuge dans la forêt et je me rends compte que je me suis perdu.

Je soupire et je me laisse tomber contre un arbre.

J'ai envie de pleurer.

Je me sens seule.

Je ne veux pas de ce pouvoir.

- Petite ?

Je lève les yeux.

Un sourire doux et des yeux bleu-vert.

Je me sens bien et en sécurité.

Il me tend les bras et je me réfugie dans son étreinte. Au matin, je suis dans mon lit auprès de ma famille.

Je commence à prendre l'habitude de me rendre dans la forêt pour passer du temps avec Gabriel. Il ne me repousse pas et m'apprend même à contrôler mon pouvoir sur la glace.

- Gabriel, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai ce pouvoir ?

J'ai enfin le courage de le lui demander. Il ne me répond pas tout de suite. Il me fait signe de venir près de lui.

Dans des gestes lents, il me montre sa magie. Elle est douce et lumineuse. Il peut utiliser le feu comme la glace.

- Chaque personne magique a un but dans la vie. Un jour, ton don pourra sauver des vies. Tu connaîtras des moments douloureux, mais tu ne devras pas perdre espoir.

Je n'avais pas compris ces mots ce jour-là.

Ma vie auprès de ma famille fut, de plus, en plus difficile. Mon pouvoir grandissait avec moi et ma peur se développer en même temps.

Les seuls moments où je me laissais aller, c'était auprès de Gabriel.

Il me comprenait.

- Je me sens libre avec toi, je lui confesse.

Il ne dit rien et le silence s'étire.

- Je ne serais pas toujours là, il me dit.

Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille.

Je ne veux plus être seule et incomprise.

Je ne veux pas que tout recommence comme avant.

- Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner !

Je me jette sur lui et le serre fort.

- Tu es le seul qui ne m'a jamais jugé !

- Je suis désolé Elsa, il déclare de façon triste. Les habitants de ton royaume ont peur de moi et de ma magie.

Je me tends dans ses bras.

Ils ne peuvent rien lui faire si j'en parle à mon père.

- J'en parlerai à mon père…

- C'est trop tard, il m'écarte de lui. Nous ne nous reverrons plus après aujourd'hui.

Tout-à-coup des bruits de pas se font entendre ainsi que des voix. Elles me paraissent menaçantes.

- Tu dois te sauver.

Il me pousse dans une autre direction.

- Maintenant ! Il m'ordonne.

Je lutte, mais il est plus fort.

Il s'accroupit pour que nous soyons à la même hauteur.

- Peu importe ce qui arrivera dans le futur, tu ne dois pas abandonner. Garde espoir Elsa et un jour, nous nous reverrons. Je te le promets.

Il me retourne et me pousse dans le dos avec urgence.

- Pars maintenant et ne te retourne pas. Cours le plus vite que tu pourras.

Il m'embrasse le haute de la tête.

- Je t'aime petite.

C'est la toute dernière fois que je vois ces si beaux yeux bleu-vert.

Aujourd'hui, je me rends compte qu'il a tenu sa promesse.

Gabriel est revenu.

J'observe Emma se retourner dans son sommeil et pousser un soupir de bien-être alors que je passe une main dans ses cheveux.

- C'est à mon tour de t'aider, je murmure dans la pièce silencieuse.


	56. D51 : Emma

_Lieu : Storybrooke_

_Protagoniste : Emma, Elsa et Zelena_

_Point de vue : Emma_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 51**

Me voilà de retour dans cette terrible ville. Nous sommes dans la voiture et n'avons pas encore traversé la limite. Je suis assise à l'arrière avec Elsa. Zelena m'a étonné avec ses connaissances sur les voitures.

Je présume que c'est un effet de sa malédiction.

- Est-ce que tu es prête princesse ? Me taquine la brune.

Je soupire et grommelle une réponse outrée. La première fois, ses taquineries m'avaient surprise. Maintenant, j'apprécie son humour peu commun.

- On va prendre ça pour un oui, déclare Elsa le regard inquiet.

Je lui souris. Elle est un énorme soutien depuis la remonter de mes vies antérieures.

J'ai d'ailleurs vu son passé avec Gabriel.

Son regard m'a appris tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir sur leur relation. Elle prend donc soin de moi à son tour. Je la laisse faire avec plaisir. C'est la première fois qu'une personne se soucie autant de moi.

- On peut traverser, je réponds. Il faudra bien les affronter tôt ou tard.

- On ne te lâchera pas Emma, ajoute Elsa.

- On va leur montrer de quoi nous sommes capables, avoue Zelena avec un grand sourire. Ma résurrection va les occuper suffisant longtemps. Je me demande si Rumple sera content de me revoir.

- Tu es incorrigible, Elsa et moi, on lui déclare.

Sa seule réponse est un grand rire joyeux et un peu fou.

- Nous sommes de retour, je murmure.

La voiture démarre et nous franchissons la limite de la ville.

Je sens ma magie s'éveiller à nouveau et tourbillonner à l'intérieur de moi.

Advienne que pourra.


	57. D52 : Elsa

_Il n'y aura pas de mise à jour le 1er et 2 octobre. Je serais en déplacement, donc on se revoit le 3 !_

_Lieu : appartement d'Emma_

_Protagoniste : Emma, Elsa, Zelena et Henry_

_Point de vue : Elsa_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 52**

Nous sommes installés dans l'appartement depuis moins d'une heure lorsque la sonnette retentit. Je jette un coup d'œil à Emma et Zelena.

- C'est Henry, déclare la blonde. Je l'ai prévenu de notre retour.

La brune est assise tranquillement près d'Emma, sa main droite effleurant son épaule. Je sens leur magie pulser doucement. Je me dirige vers la porte et découvre mon neveu très impatient.

Je lui souris et referme la porte derrière lui. Henry s'apprête à s'élancer sur sa mère, mais la vue de la brune l'arrête. Il fronce des sourcils et la regarde de manière suspicieuse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Il demande, maintenant sa colère sous contrôle.

- Je suis ravie de te revoir petit, déclare Zelena.

Emma et moi soupirons en même temps. Je pousse Henry dans le dos l'incitant à aller s'asseoir.

- Elle aide ta mère, je réponds et hausse les épaules. Je ne fais pas confiance à ton autre mère pour gérer la situation.

- Alors cette histoire d'âme réincarnée est vraie ? Il interroge inquiet.

- Oui, intervient Emma. Zelena ayant un lien de parenté avec…

Elle se tait un cours instant.

- Sa présence apaise mon âme et maintenant ma magie.

- Parce que ma mère n'est pas capable de la faire, ajoute Henry.

Ce garçon est intelligent. Je le rapproche et le serre contre moi.

Le reste de la soirée se passe agréablement bien. Emma sourit et sa joie me rend heureuse.

Nous traverserons ça comme une vraie famille.


	58. D53 : Henry

_Lieu : épicerie_

_Protagoniste : Elsa, Henry et Regina_

_Point de vue : Henry_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 53**

J'accompagne Tante Elsa à l'épicerie. Nous nous faisons dévisager par les quelques habitants que nous croisons. La blonde les ignore et j'en fais de même. Nous sommes en mission.

Nous devons faire les courses pour remplir le frigo de l'appartement de Mama. Mon aide est donc indispensable pour ma Tante. Nous sommes là depuis une dizaine de minutes lorsque j'aperçois ma mère.

- Ma mère vient vers nous, j'informe la blonde.

Elsa jette à peine un coup d'œil et continue les emplettes.

- Vous !

- Bien le bonjour à vous aussi.

- 'lut m'man, je déclare tranquillement.

- Depuis quand êtes-vous de retour ? Demande ma mère.

Elle paraît en colère, mais ce n'est rien comparé à celle de Tante Elsa.

- Je ne crois pas que cela vous regarde, elle rétorque.

- Miss Swan doit donc être dans le coin, ajoute ma mère.

Je soupire et la pousse légèrement plus loin.

J'ai de la chance, elle ne résiste pas. Je croise les bras et l'observe contrarié.

- Je t'avais dit d'attendre, je fronce des sourcils. Tu ne peux pas exiger quoique ce soit de Mama ou de Tante Elsa.

- Henry…

- Non, maman, je hausse les épaules. Je crois qu'Elsa ne te fait pas du tout confiance et elle ne te laissera pas approcher Mama.

- Je n'ai jamais dit…

- Tu devras lui parler et faire face à un moment ou un autre, je réplique agacé. On se voit plus tard.

Je la laisse et retourne auprès de ma Tante qui achève les courses. Nous payons et retournons rapidement à l'appartement.


	59. D54 : Zelena

_Lieu : cimetière_

_Protagoniste : Zelena et Emma_

_Point de vue : Zelena_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 54**

J'observe la blonde se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la tombe de Neal. D'un vague geste de la main, les feuilles mortes s'envolent.

Emma cligne des yeux sous la surprise. Sa magie se montre de plus en plus au moindre geste de la Sauveuse.

- Lorsqu'on ne fait qu'un avec sa magie, ce genre de phénomène est courant, je la rassure.

Elle hoche la tête et passe distraitement sa main sur la pierre froide. Une rose rouge apparaît alors sur le haut de celle-ci.

- Je suis désolée, je murmure.

- Je ne t'en veux plus, elle me répond.

Son regard bleu-vert me transperce et je détourne les yeux. Elle soupire et s'agenouille devant la pierre tombale.

Je la scrute, la blonde me paraît étrange. Je reste non loin d'elle tout en lui donnant l'intimité dont elle a besoin.

Un mouvement sur ma gauche m'alerte. Je me redresse et je constate qu'il s'agit de ma demi-sœur.

- Nous devons partir, je déclare inquiète.

- Je me sens bien ici, elle me réplique.

Je lui accorde toute mon attention. La magie de la Sauveuse s'agite et les paupières de celle-ci ont du mal à rester ouvertes.

Je me soucie peu que ma sœur nous voit. Je saisis l'épaule d'Emma et nous téléporte dans son appartement…

Où nous attendent une Elsa mécontente et un Henry inquiet.

Je soupire frustrée et dirige la blonde sur pilote automatique jusqu'à sa chambre. Je la borde et m'assure qu'elle est bien endormie.

Je suis soulagée de ne pas avoir eu à affronter Regina.


	60. D55 : Mary

_Lieu : Mairie_

_Protagoniste : Membre du conseil_

_Point de vue : Mary_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 55**

- Tu as vu Elsa en ville ? Je demande à Regina.

Emma est de retour en ville ! Enfin, je ne pouvais espérer meilleur nouvelle.

- Elle ne m'a pas confirmé la présence d'Emma, ajoute la brune irritée. C'est Henry qui m'a révélé sa présence.

Je peux dire en la regardant qu'elle est en colère. Je suis confuse et fronce des sourcils dans sa direction.

- Il semblerait que notre petit-fils ne vous fasse pas confiance au sujet de sa mère très chère.

La déclaration de Gold surprend tout le monde.

Je ne comprends pas où il veut en venir.

- Je ne vois pas…, je commence.

Ruby me coupe tout en roulant des yeux agacés.

- Moi non plus, je ne laisserais pas Regina seule en présence d'Emma, elle déclare le regard sombre.

Le silence se fait dans la salle. En observant les présents, je note que certains sont d'accord avec les propos de la louve.

- Pourquoi pensez-vous que Regina ne peut pas rester seule avec notre fille ? Demande mon mari intrigué.

- Elle n'est pas prête à voir la vérité, réplique Belle. Cela ferait plus de mal à Emma. Son état ne doit pas être très stable si elles sont revenues aussi vite.

- Je peux essayer de lui parler, j'interviens.

- Tu n'es pas la meilleure personne en ce moment non plus, déclare Kathryn.

Je suis découragée. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas voir ma fille et lui parler ?

Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour améliorer la situation ?


	61. D56 : Granny

_Lieu : Granny's_

_Protagoniste : un peu tout le monde_

_Point de vue : Granny_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 56**

La clochette retentit et je vois entrer Elsa et Henry. Je suis inquiète. Depuis son retour, je n'ai pas vu Emma une seule fois. Comme Ruby est occupé, je me dirige lentement vers eux.

- Bonjour Henry, Elsa, je les salue doucement.

Ils me retournent la salutation et je prends leur commande. Je vais en cuisine et reviens quelques minutes plus tard. Je soupire et décide de m'asseoir à côté du garçon.

- J'aimerais avoir des nouvelles d'Emma, je demande mon regard rivé à celui de la blonde.

Elle m'évalue une longue minute avant de hocher la tête. Elle interroge Henry du regard et ce dernier donne son accord.

- Nous faisons de notre mieux, elle me répond. Elle ne dort pas beaucoup et sa magie est un risque non-négligeable.

- Comment Henry et vous pouvez l'aider ? J'interroge inquiète.

Un nouveau coup d'œil entre la blonde et le petit brun m'alerte. Il y a un gros secret là dessous.

- Je ne peux pas tout vous dire, elle explique mal à l'aise. Emma m'a emmené à New-York et c'est là-bas qu'une solution temporaire a été trouvée. Pour le moment, je ne peux en dire plus sans l'accord de tous les concernés.

- Est-ce que cela occasionnerait des problèmes au Shérif si ça venait à se savoir ?

- Oui, vient la réponde d'Henry et d'Elsa.

- Est-ce que je peux avoir un chocolat chaud à emporter ? Me demande Henry.

- Bien sûr, je lui dis avec un doux sourire. Ce sera un cadeau de la maison.

Je les abandonne et retourne en cuisine. Avant leur départ, je murmure à Elsa.

- Est-ce que Ruby et moi pourrions la voir ?

La blonde me jette un long regard. Je peux voir son débat intérieur. Ses épaules s'affaissent et elle hoche simplement la tête. Je lui souris et la laisse partir.

Ruby sera heureuse de cette nouvelle.


	62. D57 : Ruby

_Un gros merci à Kotani, tu as posté la 100ème review !_

_Lieu : appartement d'Emma_

_Protagoniste : Emma, Zelena, Elsa, Ruby et Granny_

_Point de vue : Ruby_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 57**

J'inspire et expire un bon coup. Ma grand-mère me jette un regard d'avertissement et frappe à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvre une demi-seconde plus tard sur le visage tendu et anxieux d'Elsa.

Elle nous invite à entrer et referme vivement la porte tout en nous conduisant au salon. La première chose que je vois est une chevelure blonde dépassant d'un bras de fauteuil. Je stoppe mon avancée lorsque mon regard tombe sur Zelena.

- Vous ! Je crache haineusement.

- Ruby, calme toi, intervient Granny calmement.

Je me tourne vers elle et je ne peux me retenir d'exploser lorsque je constate son manque de réaction devant la présence de la sorcière.

- Tu étais au courant ? Je l'interroge en colère.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait de Zelena, elle avoue. Elsa m'a juste dit que la solution pour aider Emma pouvait contrarier les habitants de la ville.

- Contrarié ? Je réplique outrée. Elle a voulu la mort de plusieurs d'entre nous ! Sans parler de son envie morbide de changer le passé !

Je ne sus comment mon corps se retrouva à l'autre bout de la pièce suspendu à un mètre au-dessus du sol.

- ÇA, SUFFIT ! Tonna la voie d'Emma.

Je sursaute en voyant la blonde pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Elle tient à peine sur ses jambes et ses yeux sont pleins de cernes. Son regard bleu-vert presque mort me fait frissonner.

La brune pose une main douce sur l'épaule de la Sauveuse et la pousse vers le canapé. Avec des gestes lents, elle recouche Emma et passe une main dans ses cheveux pour la calmer. La magie me retenant se dissipe et je retombe sans grâce sur le sol.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je finis par demander.

- Zelena aide Emma à contenir sa magie et à apaiser son âme grâce à son lien de parenté avec Regina, vient l'explication d'Elsa.

- Hein ?

On est dans la merde !


	63. D58 : Regina

_Lieu : Manoir Mills_

_Protagoniste : Regina et Henry_

_Point de vue : Regina_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 58**

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses la vérité ? Me demande mon fils le regard triste.

- On ne peut pas se fier au dire d'une Fée, je lui réponds sur la défensive. Elle m'avait prédit un bel avenir avec Robin pour me dire ensuite s'être trompé.

Il croise les bras et son regard me défit. J'imite la posture de mon fils dans une vaine tentative de protection.

- Tout le monde commet des erreurs ! Il réplique. De plus, c'est toi qui as fui la première fois. La faute n'incombe pas uniquement à Tink.

- En quoi serais-je responsable de la situation ? Je l'interroge irrité.

- Tu l'aggraves en ne voulant pas la voir ou lui parler ! Elle meurt maman. Elle s'éteint un peu plus à chaque jour qui passe. Sa magie la consume et si ce n'était pas la présence de…

Il s'arrête brusquement et détourne les yeux. Il me cache quelque chose et je veux savoir son secret.

- Que ne me dis-tu pas ?

- Cette vérité, il hausse les épaules, tu n'es pas prête à l'entendre. Elle t'aime et son amour pour toi est si grand. Elle refuse que nous te poussions à ouvrir les yeux. Elle a commis une erreur avec Marianne, mais elle ne veut pas que nous te forcions à la voir autrement. Mama ne veut pas que tu te sentes obligé de l'aider ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Je regarde Henry incrédule. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tout le monde a arrêté de me harceler ses deux dernières semaines. La Sauveuse est revenue et ses souhaits ont été exaucés.

La colère se répand dans mes veines et je crache tout mon venin sur mon fils.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de sa pitié ou de sa stupide protection. Au final, c'est encore moi la méchante de l'histoire !

Je m'arrête en voyant les larmes d'Henry. Il se recule et se détourne de moi avant de s'enfuir, il me lance.

- Pourquoi refuses-tu de comprendre ? Je te déteste !

Sur ses derniers mots, mon cœur s'arrête et je m'effondre dans mon salon.

Je ne me comprends plus moi-même.


	64. D59 : Archie

_Le précédent drabble a délié des langues ? Je vous remercie tous !_

_Lieu : cabinet d'Archie_

_Protagoniste : Regina et Archie_

_Point de vue : Archie_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 59**

- Est-ce que je suis une mauvaise personne ? Me demande Regina la mine sombre.

- Est-ce que vous croyez être une mauvaise personne ? Je l'interroge à mon tour.

Elle garde le silence et se triture les mains. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas vu une telle agitation chez la brune.

Elle inspire et expire plusieurs fois avant de parler.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, elle avoue. Tout le monde…, c'est comme si j'étais revenu quelques années plus tôt.

- Avant la venue d'Emma.

- Oui, elle soupire, ils veulent tous que je la sauve, car je serais supposément son True Love.

Regina s'enfonce dans le fauteuil et entour son corps de ses bras. Elle ferme les yeux pour retenir ses larmes.

- Avez-vous eu l'occasion de parler avec Emma ? Je demande curieux.

- Non, elle déclare irriter. Elle est extrêmement bien gardée par Elsa et mon fils, il me déteste.

- C'est un enfant, je lui réponds, pour lui ces mots non pas vraiment de valeur. Il sert juste à blesser.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Pourquoi devrais-je la sauver alors qu'elle m'a pris mon bonheur ?

- Est-ce que vous avez envisagé votre fin heureuse avec Emma ? Je demande. Selon toute vraisemblance, vous êtes liées.

Elle se redresse et commence à faire les cent pas tout en me jetant un regard noir.

- Êtes-vous de son côté ? Elle m'interroge.

- Non, je veux juste comprendre votre réticence envers la Shérif.

Elle s'arrête et se rassoit avec peu d'élégance. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure et ne me regarde pas dans les yeux. Elle soupire à nouveau et m'avoue du bout des lèvres.

- J'ai peur des conséquences.


	65. D60 : Belle

_Lieu : appartement de Belle_

_Protagoniste : Belle, Ruby, Kathryn et Tink_

_Point de vue : Belle_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 60**

Ruby est postée en avant de la fenêtre alors que nous sommes tout assises. Je vois sans peine son corps tendu.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je demande.

- J'ai vu Emma, elle avoue.

Nous sursautons toutes et nos regards se posent sur sa silhouette.

- Son état pourrait être pire, elle continue peu sûr. Je ne sais pas si…

Elle ne finit pas. Je me lève et la rejoins. Je cherche ce qu'elle regarde avec autant d'attention. Je distingue sans mal Elsa et Henry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ? L'interroge Kathryn.

- Un secret dangereux, elle répond en se détournant de la fenêtre.

Un silence s'abat dans la pièce. Je retourne à ma place et la louve vient me rejoindre.

- Je crains que la ville ne soit pas prête pour ça, elle ajoute le regard sombre. Même si cela permet à Emma de lutter pour sa vie.

- Tu n'es pas très rassurante, déclare Tink.

- Est-ce que tu vas nous dire de quoi vous avez parlé ? Demande Kathryn intrigué.

- Je lui ai promis de ne rien dire, elle réplique en colère. Si je pouvais, je ne la laisserais pas seule une minute de plus.

Elle soupire et détourne les yeux.

- Nous devrons être de son côté dans les jours à venir.

- Elle compte le dire à tout le monde ? Je l'interroge avec inquiétude.

- Emma ne peut pas rester indéfiniment cachée, elle déclare. Cela lui permettra de croiser Regina et peut-être lui ouvrir les yeux.

Nous demeurons silencieuses.

Quoique la Sauveuse cache, cela risque de faire du mal à bien des gens.


	66. Bonus 6

_Le moment tant attendu par plusieurs d'entre vous ! J'ai apprécié écrire ce bonus du point de vue d'Emma. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Avec ce bonus, une nouvelle étape de l'histoire débute._

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Confrontation**

J'observe Zelena et Elsa se taquiner gentiment et sourit devant leur comportement. Henry se tient près de moi, le visage grave. Je suis tendu tout comme mon fils. Aujourd'hui, je vais sortir pour la première fois en deux semaines.

Je n'ai pas peur pour Henry ou pour Elsa, mais je ne peux empêcher mon inquiétude au sujet de la brune, car il m'est impossible d'aller bien loin sans elle. Je recherche sa présence constamment. J'initie le contact quand je n'arrive plus à me contrôler. Ma patience est mise à rude épreuve.

Zelena me permet de tenir et de continuer à lutter. Comme la situation est ironique. Notre pire ennemi qui devient mon sauveur.

- Prête Emma ? Me demande Elsa.

Je hoche simplement la tête. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir parler. Henry me serre contre lui tout en me disant que tout ira bien. J'aimerais le croire.

- Alors en route ! Déclare la brune d'un ton faussement joyeux.

Je me rapproche d'elle et lui prends la main. Le contact est doux et je peux sentir le réconfort de la brune. Je la lâche et nous sortons tous de l'appartement. Nous avançons tranquillement dans la rue sans nous faire remarquer.

Je sens l'air changé lorsque les habitants se rendent compte de la présence de Zelena. Inconsciemment, je me rapproche d'elle. Je tente d'ignorer les regards lourds et menaçants qui nous suivent.

Pourtant, nous n'allons pas très loin lorsque David m'interpelle.

- Emma ?

Nous nous arrêtons et je peux voir l'incompréhension sur le visage de celui-ci.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette sorcière ? Il demande froidement.

- Je suis ravie de vous revoir également, réplique la brune.

Je soupire en cœur avec Elsa et Henry. Lena est vraiment incorrigible. Je pose délicatement une main sur son bras et lui lance un regard d'avertissement.

- Peut-être pourrions-nous parler de tout cela ailleurs ?

Ma voix tremble et je ne regarde pas David dans les yeux. Il grogne une réponse et nous conduit jusqu'à la mairie. En peu de temps, les membres du conseil sont réunis.

Je ne pose les yeux sur personnes. Mon regard est focalisé sur la main tenant la mienne sous la table. Lena serre doucement ma main et j'imagine que son sourire moqueur est en place sur ses lèvres.

Elsa se tient à ma droite et son regard doit vouloir geler quiconque aura l'audace de me parler. Henry est assis près de sa Tante. J'inspire à fond pour me donner du courage et lève enfin les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de Mary et David.

- Vous n'étiez pas obligé de vous asseoir aussi près de notre fille, attaque Snow.

Je fronce les sourcils. Je suis prête à ouvrir la bouche, mais Lena intervient avant moi.

- Emma est capable de savoir ce qui est bon ou pas pour elle. Donc, je resterais là où je suis tant que j'aurais son accord.

Tous les regards se posent sur moi. Je détourne les yeux et les ancres dans ceux de mon amie.

- Ça ne me dérange pas, je souffle. Je lui fais confiance.

Mes mots jettent un froid. Je sens la magie de Regina bondir dans toute la salle. J'inspire fortement alors que mes mains se crispent sous la table. Je cligne des yeux lorsque je sens la présence de Zelena. Sa magie touche gentiment la mienne et cela décontracte mon corps.

- Regina, vous devriez maintenir votre magie sous contrôle le temps que nous serons tous présents dans cette salle, déclare Elsa froidement.

Elle se penche vers moi et je sens les petites mains de mon fils sur mes épaules.

- Est-ce que ça va Mama ?

- Tout ira bien Henry, je lui réponds.

Il hoche la tête peu convaincue, mais retourne s'asseoir. Elsa me scrute encore une bonne minute, puis se repositionne dans son fauteuil. Je souhaite que cette rencontre finisse rapidement.

- Comme d'habitude Miss Swan…

- C'est Emma, je coupe Regina, tu t'en souviens ?

Je soupire et me frotte les yeux. Ma magie tire et cherche désespérément à rejoindre celle de la mairesse. Je sursaute lorsque je sens mon corps changer de position. Je cligne des yeux une nouvelle fois et passe une main lasse sur mon visage.

- Là, me parvient la voix de Lena.

Je ferme les yeux en sentant sa main dans mes cheveux.

- Calme-toi Emma, ajoute mon amie, tu dois laisser ta magie t'envahir doucement. Elle ne te fera pas de mal, si tu ne luttes pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec notre fille ? Interroge David.

- D'abord dite moi quel sort, vous avez utilisé ! Réplique en colère Lena. Êtes-vous tous assez stupide pour faire de la magie sans penser au prix ?

- Nous voulions simplement…, essaie Mary.

- Je me passerais de votre charabia à vous les Charming, déclare Elsa. Qui a lancé le sort ?

Je vois Henry apparaître dans mon champ de vision et il m'aide à m'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Depuis quand existe-t-il ce genre de mobilier dans cette salle ?

- Je suis responsable.

Comme un seul homme, Zelena, Elsa et moi toisons la Fée Bleue. Henry se tortille mal à l'aise et je lui jette un regard acéré.

- Ils voulaient savoir si Robin était réellement le True Love de Maman, il confesse. J'ai tout vu, comme tous ceux qui sont là. C'était une autre version de toi.

- Vous avez lancé un sort d'âme ! Viens l'exclamation outrée de Zelena.

Je serre mon fils contre moi et lui dis de ne pas s'en faire. Il se colle contre moi tout en me demandant pardon.

- Même moi, je ne tenterais pas ce sort ! Pourquoi avez-vous choisi cette solution ?

- C'est ma faute, je réponds, j'ai ramené Marianne. Les habitants de Storybrooke me tenaient rigueur du changement d'attitude de Regina. Je n'ai pas voulu faire de mal.

Je pose mes yeux sur la silhouette de la brune. Son regard noisette me transperce et me fait mal. Je baisse les yeux et lâche dans un soupir fatigué.

- Je suis désolée.

- Ha non ! Réplique Zelena et Elsa.

- Nous avons discuté de ça avant, tu as peut-être commis une erreur, mais tu ne peux pas être responsable de leur stupidité.

Lena renifle avant de siffler.

- Étais-tu si désespérer pour tenter ce sort ? Interroge la brune.

- Je voulais la vérité, elle déclare en colère. Pourquoi tout le monde aurait-il droit à sa fin heureuse et pas moi ?

Un silence.

- Ta fin heureuse est juste dans cette pièce !

Je suis surprise de l'intervention de Kathryn.

- Parce que vous pensez sérieusement que nous allons laisser notre fille…

- ASSEZ !

Ma magie colle tout le monde à son siège et les fait taire. J'inspire et expire plusieurs fois pour tenter de me calmer. Cependant, je me rends rapidement compte que rien ne fonctionne.

Affolé, je cherche Zelena du regard et cette dernière se tient déjà à mes côtés.

- Respire Emma, tu dois respirer, elle m'ordonne.

Je sens sa magie pousser sur la mienne et celle-ci se rebeller avec force. Je vois Lena froncer des sourcils.

- Ne lutte pas Emma. Laisse juste sortir, ça ira mieux après.

Je secoue la tête et tente toujours de trouver l'air me faisant cruellement défaut.

- Elle ne se calme pas, j'entends la voix d'Elsa. Vous ! Venez ici tout de suite.

Henry passe devant moi et pousse une autre personne à mes côtés. Je commence à voir des petits points noirs devant mes yeux.

- Tu fais comme moi et tu te contrôles, ordonne Lena. Si nous poussons trop, cela risque d'être dangereux.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a du mal à respirer ?

- On devrait la conduire à l'hôpital…

- Gold faites quelques choses !

- Je ne peux pas lui venir en aide.

- Emma, ma chérie…

- Vous tous taisez-vous, ordonne Elsa

Soudain, je sens autre chose. Je cligne des yeux et j'inspire à fond. Je ferme les yeux et tente d'identifier ce nouvel élément.

- C'est bien Emma, m'accompagne la voix tendue de Zelena. Inspire et expire. Voilà… Tu y es presque…

Les minutes passent et ma crise s'apaise. Je soupire de bien-être et m'appuie sur la source de celui-ci. Un doux parfum de pomme atteint mes narines et mes neurones se reconnectent. Je me détache à contrecœur de Regina.

Sa chaleur et sa présence me manquent déjà.

- Emma ?

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux pour voir deux regards un bleu et un noisette posés sur moi.

- Chocolat chaud ? Me demande la mairesse.

- Ok ?

Elle sourit et fait apparaître une tasse dans mon champ de vision. Zelena m'aide à m'asseoir et je me rends compte que nous ne sommes plus à la mairie. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de faire le tour de la pièce du regard.

Je capte la silhouette d'Henry et d'Elsa un peu plus loin. Ils me sourient tous les deux avec soulagement. Je tente un petit sourire et cela semble leur plaire.

Je termine rapidement mon chocolat chaud et la tasse se volatilise comme elle est venue.

- Vous êtes amies ? Je demande d'une voix cassée.

- Absolument pas, me déclarent-elles en même temps.

Ha ?

Je souris doucement alors que les deux sœurs se chamaillent. D'un geste lent, je prends la main de Regina. Elle sursaute, mais ne se retire pas.

- Je vais essayer, elle me dit doucement.

- Je ne crains pas le destin, je lui murmure, car tu es à jamais le mien.*

Je ferme les yeux et m'endors tranquillement.

* * *

_*In Her shoes Merci Kaen pour tes suggestions, je vais commencer à les incorporer tout doucement. _


	67. D61 : Regina

_Lieu : Manoir Mills_

_Protagoniste : Emma, Elsa, Zelena, Henry et Regina_

_Point de vue : Regina_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 61**

Ma maison n'a jamais accueilli autant de personne en son sein. Emma après un bref moment de conscience s'est rendormie. J'ai nourri mon fils et les deux envahisseuses. Henry a passé une heure avec moi avant de s'endormir contre moi.

Je le porte sans mal jusqu'à sa chambre et le borde avec amour. Je soupire et redescends au salon où m'attendent les deux gardes du corps de la sauveuse.

- Nous devrions rentrer, déclare Zelena.

- Après cette crise, ajoute Elsa, il est préférable de ne pas la déplacer.

Je me suis arrêté dans le couloir pour les écouter. Je me sens ridicule, mais je ne veux pas leur faire face tout de suite. Cette journée a été bien trop étrange.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que Regina nous autorise à rester plus longtemps, réplique la brune avec lassitude.

- Je ne crois pas que la magie d'Emma nous laisse le choix, vient la réponse frustrée. Vous étiez tellement absorbé sur elle que vous n'avez pas vu sa magie décider du chemin.

Un petit silence s'installe entre les deux femmes et je ne bouge pas de ma place.

- De toute façon, ajoute la blonde, nous savons qu'il est dangereux de la déplacer après une telle crise.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de demander.

J'entre dans le salon et mon regard est irrémédiablement attiré par le corps endormi de la Sauveuse. J'inspire brutalement avant de me diriger vers le fauteuil le plus éloigné des trois femmes.

- _Regina…_

Je sursaute tout comme Zelena et Elsa. Nous posons notre regard sur Emma, mais ses yeux sont toujours fermés et elle dort toujours. Je fronce des sourcils et me dirige inconsciemment vers elle.

- _Regina…_, elle répète.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Emma ?

Je suis assise sur le bras du fauteuil et passe une main dans ses cheveux. J'entends la blonde soupirer de bien-être. Je soupire à mon tour et ferme les yeux. Ma magie prend vie et nous téléporte elle et moi dans la chambre d'amie.

- Je suis là, Emma, je lui murmure.

Je fronce les sourcils et m'écarte de la blonde. Je la couvre bien et la laisse dormir. Je réfléchirais aux conséquences demain. Je préviens la brune et la blonde de se trouver une chambre et me glisse dans la mienne pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.


	68. D62 : David

_Lieu : appartement des Charming_

_Protagoniste : Mary, David, Ruby et Kathryn_

_Point de vue : David_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 62**

- Est-ce que vous saviez pour le retour de Zelena ? Demande ma femme.

Je l'écoute depuis la chambre de notre fils. Neal dort tranquillement et j'en suis ravie. La journée a été longue et difficile, tout en étant, pleine de surprises.

Je rejoins les femmes au salon et m'asseoie près de Mary. Je lui prends la main et la serre doucement. Je suis chamboulé comme ma femme.

- Ruby nous avait averti du potentiel danger du secret d'Emma, déclare Kathryn.

- Tu n'as pas pensé à nous en parler ? J'interroge.

- J'avais promis de garder le secret, réplique Ruby. Je n'ai rien révélé sur le fait que Zelena soit en ville.

- J'aurais aimé le savoir avant cette désastreuse réunion.

- Au moins, Regina ne peut plus se cacher, ajoute la blonde.

Mary et moi jetons un regard glacé à Kathryn. Elle hausse les épaules et ignore royalement notre regard.

- Nous avons tous eus la preuve aujourd'hui qu'elles sont liées, continue la blonde. Mêmes vous, vous ne pourrez plus le nier.

- De toute manière, cela ne vous concerne pas, déclare Ruby. Laisser Emma décider de son chemin.

- Je ne regarderais pas ma fille dépérir à cause de Regina, rugit ma femme. Elle va juste la blesser encore et encore.

Je soupire et cela attire l'attention des trois femmes sur moi

- Je crois, je déclare prudemment, que nous devrions soutenir Emma dans son choix quel qu'il soit. Je ne veux pas la perdre une fois encore. Si son bonheur doit venir de Regina, alors je ne me battrai pas contre ça.

- Quoi ? Me demande ma femme surprise. Tu es prêt à laisser notre fille aux mains de…

- Peut-être devrions-nous lui laisser une chance ? Je l'interroge. Quoi que nous fassions CETTE magie les réunira toujours.

Mary ne réplique pas et s'appuie un peu plus contre moi. Ruby et Kathryn m'offrent un sourire doux et heureux. Ce choix semble être juste. Seul l'avenir me dira si j'ai eu tort ou non.


	69. D63 : Elsa

_Lieu : Manoir Mills_

_Protagoniste : Zelena, Emma, Regina, Elsa et Henry._

_Point de vue : Elsa_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 63**

- NON…Non… Regina !

Je me précipite vers la chambre d'Emma. Je vois Zelena me précéder et grimper sur le lit pour maintenir la blonde en place. Je la rejoins et nous la maintenons fermement.

- Emma ! Réveille-toi ! Je l'appelle.

- Regina !

Je fronce des sourcils, elle n'avait jamais réclamé la brune avec autant de force les autres fois.

- Elsa ? Me parvient une petite voix endormie.

Je soupir de soulagement. Je me tourne vers Henry et lui ordonne un peu sèchement.

- Va chercher ta mère.

Il sort en courant de la chambre et nous patientons Zelena et moi. Je peux lire la même inquiétude qui m'habite dans les yeux bleus de la brunette. Ce cauchemar est vraiment mauvais.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Venez ici, je lui ordonne. Prenez la main d'Emma et ne la lâcher pas.

Je m'attends à ce qu'elle argumente, mais elle se déplace jusqu'au lit sans un mot. Elle y grimpe et s'assoit près de la dormeuse. Je hoche la tête devant sa coopération.

- Emma ? Elle appelle doucement.

- NON… S'il vous plaît… Regina…

- Emma, la brune se rapproche en touchant doucement son épaule, je suis là.

- Continuer, je lui murmure.

- Libère un peu de ta magie, encourage Zelena.

- Emma, continue la mairesse, réveille-toi. Tu es en sécurité. Tout va bien.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes Emma est enfin réceptive à la voix de Regina. Zelena et moi soupirons de soulagement. Ma petite princesse ouvre les yeux et je lui souris gentiment.

- Lena ? Elle demande.

- Je suis là, déclare la brune.

Je vois Regina se tendre en se rendant compte de ce que vient de dire Emma. Elle ne pouvait pas espérer que la blonde cherche après elle à son réveil. Sa Majesté est prête à partir, mais une main est accrochée à sa robe de chambre.

Je roule des yeux, compté sur une Emma à moitié réveillée pour faire ce genre de chose.

- Rendors-toi, lui intime Regina d'une voix calme et douce. Je serais là.

Je plisse les yeux de façon suspicieuse. Je vais garder un œil sur elle.


	70. D64 : Leroy

_Lieu : devant le Granny's_

_Protagoniste : Emma, Elsa et Leroy_

_Point de vue : Leroy_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 64**

- Tu ne comptes pas me suivre toute la journée ? L'interroge le Shérif.

- Pourquoi pas ? Elle rétorque. Tu es encore faible Emma.

- Je ne suis pas en sucre !

Je viens de quitter le restaurant et les observe avec attention. Les blondies se chamaillant en pleine rue, c'est peu ordinaire.

- Tu crois pourvoir tenir une journée au travail sans la voir ?

- Bien sûr !

Je fronce des sourcils, je ne comprends pas leur conversation. Elles ne m'ont d'ailleurs pas remarqué.

- Ne soit pas ta stupide Emma, réplique blondie numéro deux. Depuis ce jour-là, vous ne vous êtes plus approché l'une de l'autre.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

- Ne m'insulte pas, vient la réponse outrée.

- Je peux la sentir tout le temps.

De quoi parle-t-elle ? Je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas comprendre la Reine des glaces plisse des yeux dangereusement.

- Emma, son nom est prononcé de façon menaçante, crache le morceau.

Dans un soupir lasse et sachant avoir perdu la bataille, je vois le Shérif montrer son poignet à l'autre blonde. J'ouvre grand les yeux devant le bracelet en cuir brun avec un petit pendentif en forme de fleur.

- C'est Regina qui te l'a donné ? Interroge Elsa stupéfaite.

Que vient faire la Méchante Reine dans l'histoire ?

- Je n'en suis pas sûr, avoue Emma, je me suis réveillée et il était à mon poignet.

- C'est un beau bijou, ajoute blondie deux, cela ne veut pas dire que tu peux faire ce que tu veux.

- Mais…

- Non, Emma, lui réplique Elsa. Je refuse que tu travailles une journée complète. Ce qui te sert de père peut bien te remplacer durant ta convalescence.

- Mais…

- Abandonne blondie, je déclare. Tu ne gagneras pas contre Princesse blondie.

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires Leroy ! Elles le disent en cœur.

- Ok, je réponds, bonne journée.

Je m'éloigne et je ne peux empêcher un petit sourire de prendre place sur mes lèvres.

Il y a de l'espoir.


	71. D65 : Kathryn

_Lieu : Mairie_

_Protagoniste : Zelena, Regina et Kathryn_

_Point de vue : Kathryn_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 65**

Je suis assise tranquillement dans l'un des fauteuils dans le bureau de Regina. Celle-ci fait les cent pas en se passant de temps en temps une main dans ses cheveux.

- Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? Je demande.

Elle stoppe ses pas et pose un regard froid sur moi. Je ne bronche pas et elle reprend sa marche sans me répondre. Soudain, une fumée verte nous annonce l'arrivée de Zelena.

Je plisse les yeux. Qu'est-ce que cette sorcière vient faire là ?

- Tu te décides enfin à te montrer, crache Regina mécontente.

Je ne savais pas que le garde-malade d'Emma devait nous rejoindre. Je me cale un peu plus dans mon fauteuil et garde le silence.

- Bonjour à toi aussi sœurette, lui réplique Zelena. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

- Ne joue pas avec moi, lui dit la mairesse. Je veux savoir ce que c'est que cette chose !

Elle montre son poignet à la sorcière et je hausse les sourcils en découvrant le bracelet. Il est fait de cuir brun avec un petit pendentif en forme de pomme.

Zelena saisit la main de sa sœur et scrute le bijou sous tous les angles.

- Finalement, elle est capable de contrôler sa magie quand ça l'arrange.

- Ceci n'est pas de ton fait ? Interroge Regina perdu.

L'autre brune lui jette un regard méprisant, mais sans être totalement froid ou moquer. Elle relâche le poignet de mon amie et s'assoit sur un coin du bureau.

- Elsa a remarqué le même bracelet au poignet d'Emma. Le sien à ta signature magique et celui que tu portes sa signature à elle. Le pendentif n'est pas le même.

- Qu'est-ce qu'Emma a encore trouvé de stupide à faire ?

Ha ? Plus de Miss Swan ? Je vais devoir cuisiner mon amie après le départ de la sorcière.

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle est consciemment crée ses bracelets, révèle Zelena. Vos deux magies ont dû réagir l'autre nuit pour former un moyen permettant de canaliser les crises d'Emma.

- J'ai le contrôle de ma propre magie, lui réplique la Reine d'une voix mordante.

Zelena éclate d'un rire moqueur et lance avant de se volatiliser dans sa fumée verte.

- Tu ne contrôles rien du tout lorsqu'Emma est dans le coin.

Je toussote et cela me donne l'attention de mon amie.

- Je crois que tu as des choses à me dire, je lui déclare sérieusement.

Elle soupire et vient s'asseoir près de moi. Je lui souris et l'invite à se confier à moi.

Tout espoir n'est peut-être pas perdu !


	72. D66 : Tink

___CandJM, merci pour ta review. J'ai vu l'anime, il y a quelques années, donc non, pas de clin d'œil volontaire de ma part. _

_Lieu : appartement de Belle_

_Protagoniste : Belle, Ruby, Kathryn et Tink_

_Point de vue : Tink_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 66**

- Regina et Emma portent un bracelet en cuir brun à leur poignet gauche, révèle Kathryn.

- Quoi ? On demande Belle, Ruby et moi.

- J'étais avec Regina un peu plus tôt ce matin et nous avons eu la visite de Zelena.

Ceci est inattendu.

- Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi, c'est une grande nouvelle, déclare Ruby.

- Est-ce qu'ils sont identiques ? J'interroge la blonde.

Elle hoche la tête et nous décrit le bracelet de la mairesse. J'écoute tout en cherchant une signification au phénomène.

- C'est la magie d'Emma qui a créé les bijoux ? Je demande curieuse.

- D'après Zelena c'est leurs deux magies combinés qui aurait créé les bracelets.

- Comment cela peut-il être possible ? Intervient Belle confuse.

Je sens trois regards posés sur moi et je me tortille mal à l'aise. J'ai déjà entendu parler d'une telle magie. Cela pourrait avoir un lien avec la santé fragile de la Sauveuse.

- Il faudrait un quelconque contact dans une situation bien précise pour déclencher une telle manifestation magique.

Je vois le sourire de Kathryn s'étirait un peu plus. Bien, elle doit avoir une information capitale à nous dire.

- C'est arrivé le soir de la réunion du conseil, elle avoue. Vous vous souvenez quand ils avaient tous disparus.

Nous hochons toutes les trois la tête.

- Ils se sont retrouvés dans le manoir de Regina. Emma a fait un cauchemar et la brune est intervenue comme dans la salle de réunion. La magie se serait manifestée à ce moment-là sans qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte.

- Comment a-t-elle pris la nouvelle ? Demande Ruby.

- Vous la connaissez, déclare Kathryn, elle a tempêté pendant une dizaine de minutes sur la stupidité d'Emma.

Je fronce des sourcils. Il manque quelque chose ici. La blonde me donne raison.

- Elle ne l'appelle plus Miss Swan, mais Emma. C'est comme ça que j'ai pu avoir tous les détails de l'histoire.

- Je dois vous laisser, il faut que j'aille parler à la Fée Bleue.

Je ne leur laisse pas le temps de m'interroger et file comme une fusée. Je dois lui demander si ma théorie est correcte. Si, elle se révèle exacte, sa Majesté ne sera pas ravie d'apprendre la nouvelle.


	73. D67 : Emma

_Lieu : commissariat de police_

_Protagoniste : __David__ et __Emma_

_Point de vue : Emma_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 67**

C'est la première fois que je me retrouve seule avec lui depuis notre dernière rencontre. Je lui jette un coup d'œil de temps à autre sans oser briser le silence entre nous. Je l'entends soupirer et balancer son stylo sur son bureau.

- Emma ?

Je lève les yeux et les poses sur David. Je peux lire son malaise. Je ne vais pas lui faciliter la tâche. Il cherche ses mots et finit par se lancer.

- Est-ce que…, pourquoi ?

Je hausse un sourcil devant son éloquence. Je ne vois pas du tout ou il veut en venir. Il doit comprendre mon interrogation silencieuse, car il soupire et se passe une main dans les cheveux.

- Pourquoi elle ?

Il doit parler de la mairesse. Je trouve ça pathétique d'avoir peur de prononcer son prénom.

- Je n'ai pas choisi Regina, je lui réponds, mon cœur la fait. Je ne pouvais pas prévoir que j'allais tomber amoureuse de votre ennemi juré.

Je croise les doigts au-dessus de mon ventre et hausse les épaules. David expire et déplace des papiers dans une vaine tentative de s'occuper les mains.

- Elle va te faire du mal, il déclare.

- Toute relation qu'elle soit amoureuse ou amicale connaissent des périodes difficiles, je réplique. De plus, j'ai déjà fait bien plus de mal à Regina. Je ne peux pas la forcer à me considérer comme une amie ou son True Love.

David relève vivement la tête et j'entends son cou craqué de désapprobation.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir pour Marianne ! Il s'exclame frustré. Nous avons tous, mal réagit et tu en payes le prix aujourd'hui. Je suis tellement désolé Emma.

Je hausse les épaules et balais ses excuses avec une de mes mains. Je ne veux pas entendre son discours de rédemption. Je ne suis pas prête à l'entendre.

- Je ne crois pas en tes excuses et tu pourras dire à Mary de garder les siens également. Je sais qu'elle t'utilise pour tâter le terrain.

Il baisse les yeux pris en faute. Je ricane et me lève prête à partir. Je classe mes derniers papiers et les poses sur le bureau de David.

- Tu devrais t'appliquer dans tes rapports, je déclare avec sérieux. Regina n'apprécie pas les dossiers bâclés et mal remplis. Je te laisse, sinon Elsa va venir me chercher.

Je le salue avec la main et disparaîs sans un mot. Je vais avoir mon après-midi pour moi et je compte bien en profiter. Un petit tour au Granny s'impose.


	74. D68 : La Fée Bleue

_Lieu : église_

_Protagoniste : Tink et la Fée Bleue_

_Point de vue : la Fée Bleue_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 68**

- Elles portent toutes les deux un bracelet en cuir brun au poignet gauche, m'explique Tink. La seule différence vient des pendentifs une fleur pour Emma et une pomme pour Regina.

Je demeure silencieuse un moment et me décide à fouiller dans l'un de mes grimoires. La blonde suit mes moindres gestes avec une certaine appréhension. Je tombe enfin sur la page désirée et lis tranquillement alors que la blonde s'installe pour lire par-dessus mon épaule.

- Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas aimer, déclare la fée.

- Nous ne sommes même pas sûres qu'il s'agisse de cela, je réponds sérieusement. Il faudrait que je puisse les voir ensembles.

- D'après Zelena, leurs magies respectives sont présentes sur les bracelets et ils auraient été créés dans un moment intense et avec témoins.

Je pose un regard sévère sur Tink et elle se ratatine sous mon regard.

- Nous avons assez fait de mal dans cette histoire, je déclare. Tu ne t'en mêles plus et tu ne leur parles pas de ceci.

Je lui désigne le livre de la main. Elle se tortille et baisse les yeux. Elle soupire et acquiesce légèrement de la tête.

- Je suis sérieuse Tink, je continue, ce n'est pas à nous d'intervenir.

- Elle nous brûlera pour lui avoir caché ÇA !

- Miss Swan semble être capable de l'amadouer.

- Emma est de retour depuis peu de temps, me contredit la blonde, elle risque d'être en colère. Gérer les deux me paraît peu réaliste.

- Je ne changerais pas d'avis. Tu te tiens à distance et tu ne leur révèle rien de tout ceci.

La Fée blonde soupire et s'en va en montrant son irritation. Je pose un dernier regard sur le livre et le ferme lentement. Le titre m'effraie tout de même un peu.

Je replace l'ouvrage sur l'étagère et tente d'oublier ce que je viens de lire dans _Liens Magique._


	75. D69 : Mary

_Lieu : appartement des Charming_

_Protagoniste : Mary, David et Tink_

_Point de vue : Mary_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 69**

- Je dois vous dire une chose importe, déclare Tink.

Je peux voir la nervosité de la Fée. Je me demande quel genre de nouvelle nous allons apprendre. David est assis à mes côtés et nous attendons en silence.

Tink inspire et expire à de nombreuses reprises avant de finalement reprendre la parole.

- Est-ce que l'un de vous a récemment discuté avec Emma ?

- Je l'ai vu hier au travail, répond mon mari. Elle est au poste seulement le matin et le reste de l'après-midi, je ne sais pas où elle disparaît.

Je soupire tout en croisant les bras. Je dois être la seule à ne pas avoir vu Emma depuis sa grande révélation au conseil.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec notre fille ? J'interroge la Fée.

La blonde ne nous regarde pas lorsqu'elle reprend la parole.

- Emma porte depuis peu un bracelet en cuir à son poignet gauche. J'ai appris que Regina en portait un également. Je suis allée voir la Fée Bleue pour connaître son opinion.

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que je ne vais pas aimer les révélations de la blonde ?

- Leurs bracelets sont magiques et cela a créait un lien spécial, elle continue mal à l'aise. Le lien ne peut être brisé par une tierce personne.

- Qu'est-ce que cela représente concrètement pour Emma ? Lui demande David confus.

- Je voulais juste vous prévenir, avoue Tink, je ne souhaite pas que vous commettiez l'irréparable pour Emma comme pour Regina.

- Viens-en au fait ! Je commence à m'agacer.

- Il se pourrait qu'elles aient créé accidentellement un lien d'âme.

- ET ? Réplique mon mari avec impatience.

- Elles peuvent ressentir certaines émotions chez l'autre. Elles rechercheront inconsciemment la présence de l'autre tant que le lien ne sera pas complètement stable.

- Il suffit juste d'occuper Emma, je révèle irrité.

- Non, me déclare David, nous avions dit que nous ferions un effort. Ils se pourraient que nous fassions plus de mal que de bien en voulant les séparer.

- C'est pour ça que je vous en parle, avoue Tink. La Fée Bleue ne souhaite pas que je révèle quoique ce soit à mes deux amies, mais je connais votre opinion très arrêtée sur la relation entre Emma et Regina.

- Nous allons essayer, promet David.

Tink est soulagé, mais moi, je refuse d'abandonner aussi rapidement. Mon mari peu bien dire tout ce qu'il veut, j'empêcherai cette femme de faire du mal à ma fille.


	76. D70 : Gold

_Lieu : boutique de Gold_

_Protagoniste : Gold, Emma et David_

_Point de vue : Gold_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 70**

- Miss Swan ravie de vous revoir.

La blonde me sourit avec hésitation. Nous n'avons pas eu réellement le loisir de discuter depuis l'enterrement de mon fils.

- Est-ce qu'il vous manque un objet ? Elle m'interroge.

Elle et son père inspectent ma boutique complètement ravagée. J'avais déjà effectué un tour de ma boutique.

- Tout ce qui peut être extrêmement dangereux se trouve encore dans la boutique, je déclare.

- Pourquoi se donner la peine de tout saccager pour ne rien prendre ? Demande David en continuant à scruter toute la boutique.

Emma se rapproche de moi et se penche légèrement tout en murmurant.

- Gardiez-vous des potions ou un truc du genre ici ?

Je hoche doucement de la tête. Je vois la contrariété passer sur le visage du Shérif. David vient vers nous en avisant le visage tendu de sa fille.

- On ne va pas aimer vos révélations, déclare Charming sombrement.

- Je le crains, je réponds, il manque tout un stock de diverses potions.

- J'imagine qu'elles n'étaient pas étiquetées, réplique la Sauveuse en roulant des yeux.

Je soupire, mais ne contredis pas ses paroles. Je devrais penser à mettre des étiquettes pour éviter qu'un jour Belle se mette inutilement en danger.

- Cependant, la personne m'ayant dérobé ses potions savaient tout de même quoi chercher, je révèle.

Le père et la fille haussent un sourcil dans un bel ensemble. David croise les bras et m'incite à continuer d'un hochement de tête. Emma passe une main dans ses cheveux et s'est à ce moment que je vois le bracelet à son poignet.

Je lui prends le bras et étudie le bijou. Je peux sentir la magie de Regina s'échapper, en douce, vague du bracelet. Je pose un regard interrogateur sur la Sauveuse. Elle confirme mon soupçon d'un léger signe de tête.

- Je te conseille de faire attention à Regina et à toi. Les potions peuvent être incorporées à de la nourriture.

- Quels sont leurs effets ? Interroge David.

- Potentiellement dangereuse et possiblement mortelle.

- Je vais prévenir Regina, marmonne Miss Swan en sortant son téléphone.

- Nous tâcherons de retrouver vos bien, complète le père.

Ils quittent ma boutique cinq minutes plus tard, la blonde en grande conversation avec la mairesse. Je me demande si ces deux-là ont conscience du lien qui les unit. D'un geste négligent de la main, je redonne sa splendeur à ma boutique. Je vais rester fermer pour la journée et passé un peu de temps avec mon épouse.


	77. Bonus 7

_On suit Regina pour cette fois !_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Cauchemar**

_Je regarde tout autour de moi en essayant de savoir où est-ce que je me trouve. Cela ressemble à la ville de Storybrooke sans l'être totalement. De sombres nuages recouvrent le ciel. Je marche dans les rues tout en cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive._

- Tu es enfin venu.

_Je me retourne et je fronce des sourcils en reconnaissant Emma. Cependant, elle ne ressemble pas totalement à la mère biologique d'Henry. Cette Emma ne sourit pas. Cette Emma a le regard éteint. Cette Emma est dangereuse._

- Vous n'êtes pas Emma, _je déclare._

- Je suis une version de son futur, _me répond la blonde._

_Je ne comprends pas. Mon regard se perd tout autour de moi et je constate la désolation des rues de Storybrooke._

_- _Que s'est-il passé ?_ Je ne peux m'empêcher de demander._

_Là, Emma du futur me regarde longuement. Elle se détourne de moi et se dirige vers ma maison. Je ne peux que la suivre. Je ne souhaite pas être seule ici._

- Ma Regina n'a pas eu ta chance, _elle déclare soudainement._ Personne n'est venu du futur pour nous avertir du danger.

- Pourquoi le faites-vous pour nous ?

_La blonde m'observe sans répondre. Je sursaute en constatant les yeux bleu-vert de la Sauveuse. Ils sont tristes et morts. Elle se détourne de moi et pousse un soupir fatigué._

- Est-ce que les visions ont commencé ?_ Elle m'interroge._

- Vous parlez des cauchemars ?

- Hum.

- Je sais qu'elle en fait. J'ai pu assister à l'un deux.

_La blonde stoppe sa marche et se tourne vivement vers moi, une lueur de quelque chose dans le regard._

- Tu étais là, lors de sa première crise à son retour en ville ?

- Oui, nous étions à la mairie, car Emma avait ramené Zelena avec elle.

_Je vois la blonde froncer des sourcils dans une intense réflexion._

- Qui d'autres l'accompagner ?

_Nous avons repris notre marche et nous arrivons rapidement devant les ruines de ma maison. Je reste interdite devant les dégâts. Il ne reste presque plus rien de ma demeure._

- Elsa, la princesse d'Arendelle.

- Je n'ai pas eu le soutien de ta sœur,_ avoue Miss Swan. _Je n'ai pas pu la sauver. Elsa était bien à mes côtés dans les moments difficiles.

_De nouveau, son regard perd tout éclat de vie. Je suis confuse et je voudrais lui crier ma frustration._

- Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?_ Je redemande._

- Parce ce que tout à commencer ici_, elle répond._

_Je me sens comme transporté dans le temps. Je vois ma maison retrouvée toute sa gloire et la ville reprendre une apparence plus vivante et habitée. Je me trouve à regarder une autre version de moi et de Miss Swan._

_- Regina, je…_

_- Je ne veux rien savoir de vous Miss Swan, réplique mon autre. Vous pensez que je vais croire à leur mensonge._

_- Mes sentiments pour toi ne sont pas un mensonge, vient la réponse murmurée. Je ne peux te forcer à rien Regina, mais tu ne peux pas m'obliger à enfouir mes sentiments._

_- Ce n'est pas parce que la poudre de fée vous a désignée…_

_- Pourquoi as-tu si peur de la vérité ?_

_- Je ne vous aiderais pas Miss Swan, vous pouvez bien mourir que cela ne me ferait rien._

_Il y a un long silence. La Sauveuse tremble et ferme, les yeux pour encaisser les paroles de son autre. Comme ses mots sont cruels._

_- Je n'ai pas voulu cela, commence Miss Swan, j'ai toujours eu à cœur ton bonheur. Je me reproche tous les jours d'avoir ramené Marianne. Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière et la laisser mourir. Si je pouvais tout modifier, alors je l'aurais fait et tu connaitrais ta fin heureuse avec Robin et Roland._

_- Vous m'avez pris tout cela Miss Swan, vient la réponse. Vous gâchez tout comme votre mère. Vous ne valez pas mieux, votre famille est une malédiction._

_Le souvenir s'estompe et nous sommes de retour devant le manoir détruit. Je regarde cette Emma avec horreur. Je baisse ensuite les yeux en réalisant mon comportement de ces dernières semaines._

_Pourtant, il y a des choses différentes de ce futur. Zelena est bien vivante et je n'ai jamais eu cette conversation avec Emma._

- Cette scène ne sait jamais produite_, je déclare._

_Cette Emma sourit. Il est doux et triste, mais un peu de bonheur se cache tout au fond des yeux bleu-vert._

- En effet, dans ton temps, Zelena et Elsa sont les piliers de mon autre moi. Leurs essences combinées doivent apporter un équilibre à son âme.

- Emma a besoin de ma présence pour calmer ses nouvelles crises,_ je révèle._

_La blonde me scrute longuement. Elle me conduit dans les ruines de ma maison. Je pense que nous nous trouvons dans la cuisine. Je ne comprends pas cette désolation._

- Ma Regina a refusé en bloc la vérité. Lorsque le lien s'est formé, il n'était pas complet et stable.

_La blonde prend doucement mon bras gauche avec sa main gauche. Je sursaute en voyant le même bracelet à son bras. Seul le pendentif accroché est différent. Je fronce alors des sourcils en assimilant ses paroles._

- Emma et moi sommes liées ?

- Lorsque tu te réveilleras,_ elle explique sans répondre, _vous devrez chercher les réponses. Ils voudront vous cacher bien des choses pour votre bien. Ils vous feront involontairement du mal.

_Elle me libère et je frotte inconsciemment le bijou. Son doux sourire est de nouveau en place. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ? Qui nous a empêché de découvrir la vérité ?_

_Le manoir rajeuni, une nouvelle fois. Je peux aisément dire que du temps s'est écoulé._

_- Regina, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, déclare Kathryn. Tu lui fais du mal et cela a un impact sur toi aussi._

_- Je refuse de sauver cette écervelée._

_- Elle est mourante Regina ! Selon Gold, elle ne passera pas la nuit, réplique Tink. Son état empire d'heure en heure et tu n'es pas dans un meilleur état._

_- Je ne peux rien pour elle._

_- Tu ne nous laisses pas le choix._

_Je vois mon autre se faire assommer par la magie sans opposer une quelconque résistance. On la transporte auprès de la blonde. Regina inspire profondément en voyant l'état lamentable de Miss Swan. Des cernes gigantesques et un regard éteint. Une version plus jeune de celle à mes côtés._

_Elle voit leurs deux magies opérées et crées les bracelets. Cependant, son autre n'est pas venu volontairement pour l'aider. Sur le bracelet de l'autre brune, aucun pendentif n'apparaît._

_- Comment avez-vous osez ? Explose son autre. Vous pensez qu'un lien magique me fera changer d'avis !_

_La scène s'efface et je vois la destruction autour de moi. J'étudie la blonde à mes côtés. Elle est fatiguée et ses épaules sont voutées sous le poids de la peine ou de la culpabilité._

- Elle m'a rejeté jusqu'à la fin,_ elle avoue dans un murmure. _Ma famille était ravie de sa décision, mais ils ne pouvaient pas imaginer le monstre qui grandissait en moi.

- Où sont-ils tous passés ?

- Mort.

_Je n'ose plus dire un mot. Comment pouvaient-ils être morts ?_

_Un petit rire froid sort de la gorge de Miss Swan et me donne froid dans le dos._

- Tu dois chercher les réponses,_ elle déclare_. Emma devra toujours être avec toi dans ses recherches. Il est important que vous trouviez la vérité sur ses bracelets. Ils ne sont pas justes pour canaliser les crises.

_Son regard bleu-vert me transperce et me donne l'impression d'être nue devant cette femme. Je hoche simplement de la tête, ma langue semble coller contre mon palais._

- Tu devras apprendre à pardonner,_ elle continue_, je ne te demande pas d'oublier les erreurs, mais laisse le passer derrière toi.

- Je ne suis pas prête à avoir la vie d'Emma entre mes mains,_ j'avoue. _J'ai peur des conséquences liées à tout ceci.

- L'amour n'est pas une faiblesse. Chacun de tes actes auront des conséquences. Si tu refuses la vérité, alors tu devras faire face à un grand danger et Storybrooke ne se relèvera pas de ce combat.

- Qui a détruit la ville ?

- Moi.

_Un autre silence lourd, pesant et glacial._

- Je ne contrôle pas ma magie et elle m'a consumé. Notre lien n'était pas assez fort et tangible pour m'aider. Je les ai tous tués et je vais bientôt mourir. J'ai donc tenté le tout pour le tout et j'ai enfin pu te contacter.

- Comment ?

- Le bracelet, _elle révèle._ Le lien entre vous deux est solide et désiré. J'ai pu le sentir et l'utiliser pour te prévenir.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Mon moi du passé à eu une vision de ce futur,_ elle déclare le regard sombre. _Elle a vu toute la désolation causée par notre pouvoir. Cependant, nous ne pouvons vous forcer à nous aimer.

- Je ne comprends pas_, j'avoue totalement confuse._

- Pour briser le sort d'âme réincarnée, l'amour doit être véritable et partagé. Nous ne pouvons contraindre l'être nous étant destiné à nous aimer. Voilà pourquoi, toutes nos autres vies se sont finies abruptement.

- Vous avez forcé…

- Non, en général, nous mourrions avant d'avoir pu entrer en contact avec nos True Love. Si nous tombions sur vous par hasard, nous nous faisions tuer quelques semaines ou mois après notre première rencontre.

- En quoi cela est-il différent cette fois ?_ Je demande perplexe._

_L'autre Emma ne me répond pas tout de suite. Elle ferme les yeux et inspire longuement. Son regard se fait lointain et elle déclare dans un murmure._

- Parce qu'IL est venu au monde et qu'IL vous a réuni.

_Je fronce des sourcils._

- Je ne vois pas…

- Le vrai croyant est née de moi et a été élevé par toi, _elle poursuit sans faire cas de mon interruption._ Sans ta malédiction, j'aurais connu le même triste sort que mes autres vies.

- Tu vas mourir dans ce futur,_ je réplique._

- En effet, ici, il n'y a plus rien à changer, mais pas pour ton présent. L'espoir n'est pas perdu dans ton temps. Je suis heureuse de savoir qu'une autre fin nous attend tous.

- Que vient faire notre fils dans cette histoire ?

- Vous êtes une famille,_ vient la réponse._

_Je l'attrape par le poignet alors que sa silhouette s'efface lentement._

- Je ne pourrais pas,_ je déclare. _Je suis incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit à part Henry. J'ai eu trop de perte par le passé. Je ne peux pas faire face à tout cela.

- Tu n'es plus seule maintenant Regina, _elle murmure. _N'oublie pas, l'amour n'est pas une faiblesse.

_Sur ces derniers mots, elle disparaît. Je contemple encore une longue minute cette ville dévastée avant de me sentir revenir à la réalité._

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux et tombe directement dans un regard bleu-vert inquiet et plein de vie. Je tente de me lever, mais la main douce d'Emma me maintient allongé.

- Tu m'as fait peur, elle me dit tout bas.

Je suis dans mon salon et je note d'un seul coup d'œil la présence de Zelena et Elsa.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Je l'interroge.

- Je me suis sentie étrange, elle hausse les épaules. Je me sentais agitée et terrifiée. Ce n'était pas mes émotions. Ma magie m'a amené ici. Tu étais allongé sur ce fauteuil et tu marmonnais.

Un petit silence.

- Ça va mieux maintenant, je lui déclare.

Elle hoche de la tête et me sourit doucement.

Elle est vivante.

Elle n'est pas abimée comme l'autre.

Elle n'est pas marquée par la culpabilité.

Ses yeux brillent de vie.

- Voudrais-tu venir manger avec Henry ce soir ?

Son sourire s'agrandit.

- J'aimerais beaucoup ça.

Je lui rends son sourire et serre doucement sa main.

Je dois continuer à avancer sur ce chemin en laissant mon passé derrière moi.


	78. D71 : Henry

_Lieu : Manoir Mills_

_Protagoniste : Regina, Henry et Emma_

_Point de vue : Henry_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 71**

Je suis heureux de passer une soirée en compagnie de mes deux mères. J'observe la préparation du repas alors que Mama est en retard comme d'habitude. Cela agace prodigieusement maman.

- Pourrais-tu lui envoyer un message mon chéri ?

- Ok, je réponds tout en prenant mon téléphone.

Je n'ai pas le temps de taper mon message, un grand bruit nous parvient de l'entrée. Nous nous précipitons dans le hall. Ma mère me repousse derrière elle alors qu'un nuage magique prend vie dans notre entrée.

- Argh !

Un petit bruit sourd m'indique une chute. Je quitte ma relative protection pour observer Mama étalé au sol. Je hausse un sourcil perplexe à son intention.

- Voilà une bien étrange manière d'arrivé chez les gens Emma, attaque ma mère un peu en colère.

Mama se redresse en maugréant de façon incompréhensible. Elle défroisse ses vêtements, accroche sa veste noire et observe le sol tout autour d'elle avant de murmurer de consternation.

Nous sursautons dans un bel ensemble lorsque différentes choses apparaissent près d'Emma. Il y a un bouquet de fleurs et une bouteille de vin.

- Désolée pour le retard, elle déclare avec un petit sourire penaud. J'ai dû échapper à une embuscade de Mary.

- Cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu es apparu magiquement dans ma maison, réplique ma mère clairement agacée.

- Je croyais qu'elle était occupée ? Je demande à Mama.

- Neal ne peut pas la garder constamment ailleurs, elle me répond. Je tentais de lui échapper sans paraître méchante quand ma magie s'est manifestée.

Elle hausse des épaules et se frotte distraitement le poignet. Ma mère brune la voit faire et l'entraîne sans ménagement dans la cuisine. Elle force Emma à s'asseoir tout en l'examinant attentivement.

- Ta magie n'était-elle pas sous contrôle ? Interroge ma mère.

- Tout aller bien, ses derniers jours, confie Mama. Est-ce que tu crois que cela à avoir avec les potions disparues ?

Je fronce des sourcils. Je suis inquiet, Emma m'avait averti de garder l'œil ouvert. Je ne veux pas qu'une de mes deux mères soient blessés.

- C'est une possibilité, confirme ma mère. Tâchons de passer outre cet incident et essayons de profiter de la soirée.

Je plains la personne qui tente de séparer mes mères. Je ne voudrais pas être à sa place. Je préfère me concentrer sur le moment présent. Je souris doucement en voyant mes mères interagirent. Je ferais tout pour préserver ce bonheur.


	79. D72 : Emma

_Lieu : Manoir Mills_

_Protagoniste : Regina, Henry et Emma_

_Point de vue : Emma_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 72**

- Est-ce que je peux t'aider pour quelques choses ? Je demande doucement.

- Sort de ma cuisine et va t'asseoir au salon avec Henry, me réplique Regina avec agacement.

Je soupire et fais la moue, mais je suis l'ordre de la maîtresse de maison. Henry me lance son regard « je te l'avais bien dit ». Je lui tire la langue et le laisse choisir le DVD à regarder. C'est parti pour Jack Sparrow et ses singeries.

Je finis par abandonner notre fils quand je suis sûr qu'il est bien immergé dans le film. Je me dirige sans bruit vers la cuisine. Je m'arrête à l'entrée de celle-ci et observe la brune évoluer avec grâce dans la pièce.

- Comptes-tu rester debout ?

Je viens m'asseoir et l'observe faire toujours en silence. Je la trouve belle et adorable. Je soupire et détourne les yeux. Regina n'est pas encore prête à ce que je lui fasse une telle démonstration d'affection.

- Je suis désolé pour mon intrusion de tout à l'heure.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, elle me répond soucieuse. Je suis surtout inquiète de ce qui a pu provoquer cette magie accidentelle.

- Je désirais juste échapper à ma mère pour être avec toi et Henry, je révèle. Peut-être est-ce dû à mon souhait de venir au plus vite pour vous retrouver.

- Tu aurais senti ta magie répondre, elle me contredit, alors que dans ta situation rien était contrôlé. Tu aurais pu te blesser.

- Je vais bien, je hausse les épaules, je suis arrivé là où je voulais être.

Regina m'observe une longue minute avant de baisser les yeux. Je peux dire à son attitude qu'il y a plus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? Je l'interroge avec douceur.

Elle relève la tête et je plonge dans ses yeux noisette. J'y lis de la peur et de la tristesse. La brune se rapproche de moi et touche doucement mon poignet gauche.

- Ton, toi tu futur m'a rendue visite, elle murmure. Nous devrons parler lorsque nous serons seulement toutes les deux.

Je ferme les yeux et inspire doucement. Je n'ose pas regarder la brune et me triture les mains. Celles de la mairesse viennent recouvrir les miennes.

- Je t'ai promis d'essayer Emma, elle déclare avec sérieux, je ne laisserais pas un tel avenir se produire. Nous passerons à travers ça.

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Ils sont emplis de vérité et d'une détermination féroce. Je hoche la tête et elle s'éloigne pour terminer le souper. Je sens la tension quitter mon corps et je respire à nouveau.

Je veux croire en elle.


	80. D73 : Mary

_Lieu : appartement des Charming_

_Protagoniste : David, Mary et Emma_

_Point de vue : Mary_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 73**

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous fuis ? Je demande à ma fille.

Emma lève les yeux au ciel et croise les bras. David assit dans le fauteuil à mes côté est étonnement silencieux.

- Mes sentiments pour Regina ne te convient pas, elle répond.

J'entends mon mari soupirer et je lui jette un regard. Il hausse un sourcil dans ma direction. Je détourne les yeux et me concentre sur notre fille.

- De toutes les personnes Emma, pourquoi elle ?

- Je ne crois pas que cela te regarde, elle déclare irriter.

Je vois la colère dans ses yeux. Elle se lève et fait les cent pas. Je croise les bras et donne un coup de coude à David pour me venir en aide.

- Je veux lui laisser une chance, il avoue, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Nous en avions déjà parlé.

- Je ne veux pas de Regina dans notre famille.

Un rire froid retentit et je me fige sous la surprise. Le regard d'Emma est glacial et je vois la magie danser dans ses yeux. Je fronce des sourcils et je suis prête à répliquer, mais notre fille ne me laisse pas le temps.

- As-tu volé des potions dans la boutique de Gold ? Elle m'interroge sèchement.

- Voyons Emma, réplique son père, ta mère ne tenterait jamais…

- Ne la défends pas ! Chaque fois que je me trouve en sa présence ces deux derniers jours, je sens ma magie s'agiter.

David se tourne vivement vers moi en fronçant des sourcils.

- Tu n'as pas osé faire du mal à notre fille ? Il me demande.

- Je ne crois pas un seul instant que Regina sera capable de rendre notre fille heureuse, je révèle. Comment osez-vous m'accuser du vol des potions de Gold. Je t'aime Emma et je ne pourrais jamais te faire du mal.

Il y a un petit silence.

- Tu mens, me déclare ma fille totalement folle de rage. Tu oses me mentir en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

La magie de notre fille se manifeste alors et tout l'appartement se met à trembler. Ses yeux verts brillent de magie pure. Je sens David me saisir par le bras et me reculer d'Emma.

Le phénomène ne dure pas longtemps. Regina apparaît dans une fumée violette, se saisit de notre fille et la magie s'arrête brutalement après leur départ.

- Nous devons parler, me déclare David sur un ton dur.

Je baisse les yeux vaincus.


	81. D74 : Zelena

_Lieu : Forêt de Storybrooke_

_Protagoniste : Regina, Emma. Zelena et Elsa_

_Point de vue : Zelena_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 74**

J'apparais dans la forêt avec Elsa. Nous découvrons un spectacle terrifiant. Tout est détruit et brûlé dans un rayon de cent mètres. Au milieu se trouvent Emma et Regina. Nous nous précipitons vers les deux femmes.

Ma sœur lève un regard paniqué sur nous. La Sauveuse est dans un piteux état.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Je demande.

- Snow, déclare avec venin sa Majesté. J'ai senti les émotions et la magie d'Emma fluctuer dangereusement.

Elle fronce les sourcils tout en ne lâchant pas une seule seconde la blonde prostrée au sol. Cette dernière paraît endormie, mais rien n'est moins sûr.

- La crise magique est terminée, vient la voix d'Elsa. Nous pourrions la ramener à l'appartement.

- Je ne laisserais pas Emma sans surveillance, contre Regina avec hargne.

Je hausse un sourcil devant son emportement. Un petit sourire prend place sur mes lèvres et je vois la princesse avoir un tic au coin des siens.

- Nous pouvons effectivement envahir ton manoir, je lui accorde. Elsa et moi allons prévenir Henry et nous préparerons les affaires de tout le monde.

- Je ne parlais pas de vous, elle réplique sèchement.

- Malheureusement, ajoute Elsa, ceci n'est pas négociable.

Regina ouvre la bouche, puis le referme soudainement une ombre d'inquiétude passant dans son regard. Elle pose ses yeux noisette sur la Sauveuse et caresse doucement son poignet. Emma pousse un simple soupir.

- Très bien, elle accorde, soyez là avant le souper.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle disparaît emportant Emma avec elle. Je me tourne vers la princesse et cette dernière me renvoie mon regard.

- Nous allons devoir enquêter, elle déclare.

- Rentrons à l'appartement et récupérons le petit prince au plus vite, j'ajoute. Je crois que les ennuis ne sont pas finis.


	82. D75 : Elsa

_Pas de publication le 28 et 29 octobre._

_Lieu : Storybrooke_

_Protagoniste : Archie, Marianne, Robin, Henry et Elsa_

_Point de vue : Elsa_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 75**

J'aperçois mon neveu et lui fais signe de venir me rejoindre. Il fronce les sourcils comme sa mère brune. Comme il est adorable. Henry arrive rapidement à ma hauteur.

- Nous parlerons une fois arrivé chez Regina, je lui révèle.

- Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Mama ? Il demande soucieux.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé, je réponds. Mais ta mère est intervenue à temps.

Ses sourcils se dressent sous la surprise. Nous marchons rapidement et je jette un regard circulaire sur tout ce qui nous entoure.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je dois quitter l'école ? Il m'interroge.

- Nous ne savons pas ce qui a provoqué la crise d'Emma, je murmure, nous avons pensé qu'il serait plus sécuritaire d'avoir tout le monde au même endroit pour les prochaines vingt-quatre heures.

Nous ne parlons plus et j'accélère le mouvement un mauvais pressentiment m'habitant. Je grince des dents lorsque nous nous faisons arrêter par Archie, si ma mémoire est bonne.

- Bonjour, il nous salue, comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien, je réponds, désolé, mais nous sommes pressés.

Nous le contournons est continuons notre route avant d'être arrêté cette fois-ci par Marianne.

Je ne laisse pas le temps à la femme de parler. Je pousse Henry dans le dos et lui intime de continuer à avancer. Il m'obéit sans un mot et je gèle la brune pour être sûr de ne pas être suivit.

La femme n'a même pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Une fois à bonne distance de la jeune femme, je la libère.

Enfin, nous voyons la demeure de Regina se rapprocher. J'ai presque envie de hurler de colère. L'homme des bois nous bloc le passage. Par l'enfer ! Ce sont-ils tous donné le mot aujourd'hui ?

- Je veux savoir…

- Dégagez de là, je réplique froidement. Je n'ai pas mon temps à perdre avec vous et Regina encore moins.

- Vous n'avez pas à…

- Tu as abandonné ma mère, lui jette Henry avec mépris. Je te défends de l'approcher ou de lui parler !

- Tu as entendu mon neveu, j'ajoute, déguerpi avant que je ne te change en statut de glace.

Nous laissons l'homme en place et fonçons vers la maison. La porte s'ouvre sur Zelena et nous entrons sans plus un regard en arrière. Nous sommes enfin en sécurité.


	83. D76: Inconnu

_Lieu : Storybrooke_

_Protagoniste : Inconnus_

_Point de vue : Inconnu_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 76**

J'observe les deux autres personnes présentes. Je soupire et les invite à prendre place autour de ma table.

- Comment avance notre plan ? Je leur demande.

- Le couple Charming a une charmante discussion, me révèle mon premier acolyte.

- Je ne sais pas où se trouve le Shérif, ajoute le deuxième. Elle n'est pas ressortie de l'appartement.

- C'est étrange, je déclare, j'ai vu Elsa venir prendre Henry à l'école.

Nous demeurons silencieux un petit moment. Je scrute les alentours de notre repère et brise le silence pesant.

- Nous devons continuer à les diviser.

- Que faisons-nous pour l'Evil Queen ? Me demande l'acolyte numéro un.

- Elle protègera son gosse contre toute attaque, déclare mon deuxième partenaire. Nous devrons faire attention pour ne pas l'avoir sur notre dos.

- Le manque de coopération de la Reine nous sert, je réplique avec agacement.

- Elles sont liées. Il sera plus difficile de nuire à la Gardienne.

- Même si le lien est partagé, sa Majesté est une femme têtue et imbue de sa personne. Il se pourrait qu'à la fin, elle accomplisse la mission à notre place.

Un grand rire retentit, il est froid et ironique.

- Elle ne fera pas de mal à la Sauveuse, et cela, même sous influence de potions. Nous ne pouvons pas compter sur cette femme.

- Alors nous continuons comme nous le faisons maintenant.

- Ils sont tellement occupés, je confirme un sourire cruel et froid sur les lèvres. Elsa et Zelena sont d'une grande aide sans même le savoir. Faites attention à votre attitude pour les prochains jours.

La réunion se termine sur mes dernières paroles. Je les regarde partir et attends une bonne demi-heure avant de retourner tranquillement à mes habitudes. Le moment de la vengeance est bientôt proche.


	84. D77 : Regina

_Lieu : Manoir Mills_

_Protagoniste : Elsa, Regina, Emma, Zelena et Henry_

_Point de vue : Regina_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 77**

- Est-ce que Mama va bien ? Me demande mon fils.

Je soupire et le serre dans mes bras. Je pose un regard reconnaissant sur Elsa. J'invite toute la petite troupe à se rendre au salon.

- Emma se repose dans une chambre à l'étage, je révèle. Elle risque de dormir quelques heures.

- Si, tout va bien, continue Henry, pourquoi m'avoir retiré de l'école ?

- Nous préférons être prudentes, réplique Zelena. Quelqu'un s'amuse avec des potions qui ont des effets indésirables sur la magie d'Emma.

- Nous devrons probablement avoir une discussion avec les Charming, ajoute Elsa en colère.

Je les abandonne un cours moment pour nous préparer des boissons chaudes. Je suis à peine surprise de voir mon fils me rejoindre dans la cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce que grand-mère a encore fait ? Il m'interroge.

Je fronce des sourcils et pose un regard scrutateur sur Henry.

- En fait, Emma se trouvait avec ses parents, je déclare, il se peut qu'il soit responsable tous les deux.

- Grand-père commençait à être correct avec la situation, il réplique. On a beaucoup parlé ensemble.

Il hausse les épaules et se saisit de deux tasses avant de retourner au salon. Nous trouvons Elsa et Zelena en grande conversation. Je tends une tasse de café à ma sœur alors qu'Henry fait de même avec la blonde.

- Alors, allez-vous me dire la vérité ? Interroge à nouveau Henry.

J'échange un regard avec les deux autres femmes et nous nous comprenons facilement.

- Attendons le réveil d'Emma avant de condamner ta grand-mère.


	85. D78 : David

_Lieu : appartement des Charming_

_Protagoniste : Mary et David_

_Point de vue : David_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 78**

- Comment as-tu pu oser faire cela à notre fille ? Je lui demande en colère.

Mary n'ose pas me regarder dans les yeux. Elle est assise et ce tort les mains nerveusement.

- Regina a fait du mal à notre famille, me déclare ma femme, elle a voulu se venger d'une erreur de jeunesse !

- Elle est en train de sauver la vie de notre fille ! Je réplique outragé. Regina est la seule personne capable de la protéger !

- Elle nous fait croire qu'elle nous aide, me crache Mary en colère à son tour. Je veux simplement protéger notre enfant.

Je la toise une longue minute sans rien dire. Comment pouvait-elle penser ainsi ?

- Nous n'avons jamais pris soin d'Emma, je lui réponds, elle s'est élevée seule. Cela fait plusieurs années qu'elle n'a plus besoin de nous pour s'occuper d'elle. Notre fille est une adulte, capable de prendre ses propres décisions.

Je me détourne de ma femme sans savoir comment me comporter avec elle. Je me mets à faire les cent pas tout en essayant d'analyser tout ce que je viens d'apprendre.

- Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, me révèle Mary d'une voix brisée.

- Tu as sciemment choisi d'utiliser ses potions en présence d'Emma, je déclare irriter. Que ce serait-il passé si Regina n'était pas apparu un peu plus tôt ? Notre fille a perdu le contrôle de sa magie à cause de tes actes !

- Je suis désolée ! Elle me crie désespéré. Je ne voulais pas _ça _!

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre, mon téléphone décide de se manifester.

- Oui, je réponds sèchement, que se passe-t-il ? Hum, oui, nous discutons. Ok, nous serons là dans une vingtaine de minutes.

Je raccroche et pose un regard déçu sur ma femme. Je soupire et commence à me préparer.

- Nous sommes attendus chez Regina, je révèle. Nous allons emmener Neal avec nous pour plus de précautions.

Je suis soulagée lorsque Mary n'émet pas de commentaire. Nous quittons l'appartement cinq minutes plus tard. J'espère qu'elles ne feront pas de mal à mon épouse. Henry devrait pouvoir contenir la colère des femmes de notre famille.


	86. D79 : Kathryn

_Lieu : appartement de Belle_

_Protagoniste :, Belle, __Kathryn, __Ruby et Tink_

_Point de vue : Kathryn_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 79**

- J'aurais besoin de votre aide, déclare Tink un air grave sur le visage.

Je note sans mal l'exaspération de Belle et Ruby. Les deux brunes posent un regard suspicieux sur la fée et je ne peux m'empêcher de faire de même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Demande la louve.

La blonde se tortille et se lève pour commencer à creuser une tranchée dans le plancher de Belle. Je soupire et lâche un poil sèchement.

- Assis et commence depuis le début.

Elle s'exécute immédiatement tout en inspirant et expirant plusieurs fois. Elle se penche vers le sac qu'elle a traîné avec elle. La Fée en sort un vieux grimoire.

Nous soupirons de désespoir Belle, Ruby et moi. Quelle bêtise Tink a pu encore faire ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Interroge Belle.

- C'est une explication de ce qui arrive à Regina et Emma, elle répond en baissant les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas à nous que tu devrais le montrer, je réplique avec agacement.

- Je ne peux pas entrer en contact avec elles.

- Pour quelle raison ? Demande Ruby d'une voix grondante.

- La Fée Bleue m'en empêche, elle révèle. Il faut que l'une de vous leur donne le livre.

- J'irais, je déclare, je ne crains rien comparer à toi, mais je te conseille de rester loin de leur famille pour un bout de temps.

Tink est abattue, mais je ne peux compatir à son malheur. Belle et Ruby secouent la tête en même temps tout en lançant un regard noir à la Fée.

Belle a récupéré le livre et le feuillète avec application. Elle fronce des sourcils et son regard se fait soucieux. Elle nous jette un regard avant de nous inviter à lire avec elle.

Je me place à sa droite et Ruby déjà à sa gauche se penche pour lire. Un long silence prend place dans la pièce.

- Bordel ! Ce n'est pas une info à garder secret ! Crache Ruby.

- Ruby, tu viens avec moi, je réplique en colère. Belle voit si tu peux en apprendre plus avec ton mari. Essayons de limiter les dégâts !


	87. D80 : Emma

_Lieu : Manoir Mills_

_Protagoniste : Emma et Regina_

_Point de vue : Emma_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 80**

_Je grimace en voyant ou je me trouve. Je suis surprise en voyant Regina me regardant avec un certain soulagement._

_- _Madame le Maire_, je déclare._

_- _Miss Swan_, elle soupire, _je voulais te parler avant de totalement disparaître. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

_- _Pourquoi avoir refusé l'amour de mon autre ?_ Je lui demande._

_La brune me lance un regard pénétrant. Je me sens mal à l'aise, mais ne détourne pas les yeux pour autant. Je dois connaître la vérité._

_- _J'ai été influencé par des potions appartenant à Gold.

_Je fronce des sourcils, il me manque un élément pour tout assembler. Je fais les cent pas dans les cendres du Manoir._

_- _Je ne comprends pas, _je lui avoue, _le vol des potions a eu lieu la semaine dernière.

_- _Elles n'ont pas disparu quand tu as quitté la ville ? _M'interroge la mairesse._

_- _Non, tout était calme durant mon absence,_ je réponds. _Zelena m'a certifié qu'il n'y avait rien eu d'anormal.

_- _Ma demi-sœur est vivante ?_ Elle demande clairement curieuse et surprise._

_Je hoche la tête et nous demeurons silencieuses un petit moment. Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir la désolation m'entourant. Je ne réalise toujours pas ce que mon pouvoir est capable de faire._

_- _Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps,_ reprend la brune, _Emma, tu dois faire attention. Ces potions sont dangereuses et peuvent influencer grandement la personnalité d'une personne.

_- _Est-ce que tu sous-entends que…

_- _Oui,tout aurait pu être différent si je n'avais pas été infecté,_ elle révèle_. Je connais le coupable. Tu dois la trouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

_J'ouvre la bouche, mais elle m'incite d'un geste de la main à garder le silence._

_- _Marianne est votre ennemie et elle n'agit pas seule.

_- _Je ne crois pas qu'elle ferait du mal…

_- _Miss Swan,_ réplique sèchement Regina, _tu voulais faire le bien, mais cette femme m'en veut terriblement.

- Elle a retrouvé son mari et son fils !

- Malheureusement, elle n'a pas apprécié notre relation éphémère.

- Est-ce que Mary fait partit des collaborateurs ?_ Je demande sans vouloir connaître la réponse._

_Le regard inquiet de Regina me donne la réponse._

_- _Elle est victime d'une potion.

- Je le crains,_ elle déclare. _Mon temps est compté. Vous devez vous méfier de la Fée Bleue. Elle est en partie responsable, car elle sait la vérité sur les bracelets.

_L'image de la mairesse vacille et je me précipite vers elle._

_- _Attends !

- Aie confiance,_ elle me souffle avant de disparaître._

Je me réveille en sursaut et un regard noisette inquiet se pose sur moi. Une main apaisante caresse mon bras et je ferme à nouveau les yeux pour un sommeil sans rêve.


	88. Bonus 8

_Ce bonus m'a donné du mal. Point de vue d'Elsa. Pour ceux et celles, se posant la question pour le drabble 80, il s'agit de la Regina du futur !  
_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Vous êtes une grande source de motivation._

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Grimoire**

La sonnette retentit dans le manoir silencieux. Henry lève la tête de son film alors que Zelena et moi discutons calmement dans un fauteuil du salon. J'entends les pas de Regina à l'étage alors qu'elle doit quitter la chambre d'Emma. Nous convergeons rapidement vers le hall avec méfiance.

- Ça doit être David et Mary, déclare Henry.

Nous soupirons tous et la brune se décide à ouvrir la porte. Le couple Charming se tient derrière celle-ci clairement mal à l'aise et coupable. David pousse sa femme dans le dos pour l'inciter à entrer.

Celle-ci semble misérable et fuit notre regard à tous. Je grogne et retourne au salon avec les nouveaux ajouts. Je m'assieds à ma place, vite rejoint par Zelena. La Sorcière lance littéralement des éclairs avec ses yeux. Je ricane méchamment en observant la mère d'Emma prendre place dans le fauteuil en face du nôtre.

- Je vais préparer du café, déclare Regina en s'enfuyant vers sa cuisine.

Henry marmonne une vague excuse et va rejoindre sa mère. L'atmosphère devient rapidement lourde et tendue. Je dois dire que Zelena et moi ne faisons rien pour détendre le couple.

Le silence perdure jusqu'au retour de la mère et du fils. Henry décide de s'asseoir auprès de la mairesse. Nous avons tous une tasse fumante dans les mains et nous buvons quelques gorgées sans rompre le silence.

- Que s'est-il passé avec Mama ? Demande mon neveu la mine sombre.

Mary est prête à éclater en sanglots alors que David soupire de défaite. Il jette un coup d'œil à sa femme et décide à nous raconter l'altercation qu'ils ont eue avec leur fille. Je sens ma colère grandir de minute en minute.

Je sens la magie de la brune à mes côtés réagir aux paroles du père de la blonde. Je fronce des sourcils en voyant celle de Regina crépiter de façon menaçante.

- Où se trouve Emma ? Interroge Mary d'une voix timide.

- Elle se reposa, réplique Regina froidement.

La petite brune n'ose plus ouvrir la bouche et se tasse dans son fauteuil. Son côté Evil Queen a un petit côté effrayant. Je donne un coup de coude dans les côtes de mon amie pour l'empêcher d'ajouter quoique soit après les paroles de la Reine.

Elle croise les bras et boude, je roule simplement des yeux. Notre neveu lui ne peut retenir sa langue.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses que mes mères soient heureuses ensemble ?

- Henry, tente Regina.

- Non, maman, il réplique en secouant la tête, Grand-mère ne peut pas projeter sa colère sur sa propre fille pour te punir. Tout ça s'est du passé et je pensais que nous avions tous décidé d'aller de l'avant.

Un petit silence prend place. La Reine serre doucement son fils contre elle tout en lui prodiguant des mots de réconfort et d'apaisement. Elle le relâche une minute plus tard le regard perdu vers la porte du salon.

Elle penche la tête sur le côté tout en écoutant d'une oreille notre conversation.

- Comment pouvez-vous jeter de telles horreurs à Emma ? Je demande. Depuis sa venue dans cette ville, elle vous a toujours aidé et vous a sauvé de la malédiction deux fois. Que vous faut-il de plus ?

- Elle espère retrouver son pouvoir d'autrefois. Parfois, le pouvoir peut avoir une influence néfaste même sur les plus pures des âmes, crache Regina.

La brune jette à peine un coup d'œil à Mary son attention toujours focalisée ailleurs. Elle soupire et quitte le salon sans un mot de plus. Nous l'observons disparaître en nous envoyant des regards interrogateurs.

Henry hausse des épaules, mais ne tourne plus son attention vers ses grands-parents.

- Emma s'est réveillée, je murmure à Zelena.

- Ça m'en a tout l'air, elle acquiesce. Je ne vous comprends pas, qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à agir ainsi envers votre propre fille ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoue doucement Mary. J'ai ce sentiment qui surgit à chaque fois que je vois ma fille et je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir l'éloigner de l'Evil Queen.

- Hum, déclarons-nous en même temps.

- Il y a bien dû avoir une chose ayant changé dans vos habitudes ses derniers temps, ajoute Zelena la mine soucieuse.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit une nouvelle fois. Personne ne bouge et le silence se fait lourd. Allons bon, qui peut bien vouloir parler à Regina ? Henry se propose d'aller ouvrir. Je le suis pour être sûr qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Je sens la présence de Zelena dans mon dos et ne peux empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur mes lèvres.

Même si elle ne le montre pas, elle se fait aussi du souci pour le petit. Je lui fais un clin d'œil et rigole lorsqu'elle roule des yeux. Nous haussons tous les trois les sourcils en voyant qui se tient derrière la porte.

- Kathryn ?

Nous sursautons et nous nous retournons pour voir Regina descendre les marches d'escalier. Madame le Maire fronce des sourcils et ses yeux noisette scannent la nouvelle arrivante de haut en bas.

- Est-ce que je peux entrer ? Elle demande.

- Non, on déclare tous les quatre.

Ha.

La blonde nous dévisage tous sans comprendre. Henry et Regina plissent les yeux de la même manière suspicieuse et Zelena les imitent de façon déroutante.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Elle interroge à nouveau.

- Rien qui ne te concerne, déclare Regina.

- Rien du tout, ajoute Henry.

- Vous aimeriez bien le savoir, sarcastique de Zelena.

- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, je réplique.

Elle reçoit nos réponses simultanément.

Un autre silence.

- Kathryn ?

Nous soupirons tous les quatre en entendant la voix interrogative de David. Il ne s'aventure pas plus loin dans le hall lorsqu'il avise nos regards courroucés.

- Il se passe clairement quelque chose d'important ici.

Elle croise les bras et nous défie de lui dire le contraire. Je vois Regina se désintéresser une nouvelle fois de la discussion. Ses yeux noisette glissent vers l'étage. Elle gigote et nous abandonne au bout d'une minute.

- Encore ? Demande Zelena.

Je hausse les épaules tentait de rejoindre la mairesse. Je me retiens, Emma a besoin de Regina. Nous demeurons tous dans le hall sans oser bouger ou invité la blonde à entrer.

- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous va m'inviter à entrer ?

- Non, vient la réponse d'Henry, Zelena et moi.

Mary finit par montrer le bout de son nez et salue Kathryn doucement. Celle-ci jette un coup d'œil dangereux à la petite brune.

Hum ? Voilà qui est intéressant.

Du bruit se fait entendre à l'étage et nous voyons apparaître Emma et Regina au bout de cinq minutes. L'atmosphère devient lourde et pesante. La magie crépite dangereusement autour de nous.

- Emma, calme-toi, déclare la mairesse sèchement. Je ne permettrais pas qu'ils te fassent du mal sous mon toit.

La menace est lancée et je vois Mary grimacé et se recroqueviller sur elle-même. La Sauveuse étudie Kathryn une longue minute. Elle se tourne vers la brune et elles ont un échange silencieux. Celle-ci plisse les yeux et la blonde hausse des épaules. Elles sont clairement contrariées par la situation.

- Entre Kathryn, invite Regina en détachant son regard du Shérif.

Henry referme vivement la porte derrière elle et nous prenons tous une fois encore la direction du salon. Nous retrouvons nos places. Emma s'assit naturellement près de la brune alors que Kathryn leur fait face.

- En quel honneur avons-nous droit à votre visite ? Demande Zelena agacée.

Soupire désespéré générale.

- Tink a tenu à nous réunir Belle, Ruby et moi pour nous parler d'une information capitale.

- Qui est ? Je l'encourage.

- Ceci, elle pose sur la table basse un vieux grimoire.

Un reniflement typique de la famille Mills se fait entendre.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? Interroge Emma d'une voix basse et un peu roque.

- C'est un grimoire sur les liens magiques, elle révèle.

- Les bracelets ? Demande en cœur la mairesse et le Shérif.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi Tink n'est pas venu nous en parler ? Lui demande la princesse.

- Elle est tenue au secret par la Fée Bleue.

- Pourtant, Tink est venu nous informer à propos du lien, avoue David surpris. Elle nous a fait promettre de ne rien tenter contre Regina et notre fille.

- Cela n'a pas très bien réussi, réplique la Sorcière pince sans rire.

Elle fait léviter le grimoire dans notre direction et le positionne à la hauteur de nos yeux sans y toucher. Nous tombons rapidement sur le lien crée par Emma et Regina.

_Il existe plusieurs liens magiques, mais le lien d'âme est le plus rare d'entre tous. Celui-ci doit prendre en compte beaucoup de facteurs pour être créé. Les deux futurs liés sont bien souvent l'opposé l'un de l'autre que ce soit au niveau de la personnalité que de l'inclinaison magique. Ils partageront bien souvent une seule chose en commun les réunissant inévitablement dans la vie. Ils connaîtront un grand nombre d'évènements devant réunir leurs compétences respectives._

_Le lien d'âme se crée naturellement au bout de quelques années de vie commune où leur relation sera quasi fusionnelle et où ils rechercheront constamment la présence de l'autre._

_Cependant, il arrive que le lien se crée alors que les deux liés n'ont pas une relation harmonieuse. Ce cas, plutôt rare, se présente lorsque l'un des deux liés n'est pas stable émotionnellement, magiquement et physiquement._

_Le lien d'âme doit être crée volontairement. Pour ce faire, les deux futur liés reconnaissant les sentiments éprouvés l'un envers l'autre au plus profond de leur cœur, même s'il refuse de se l'avouer à eux-mêmes._

_Lorsque le lien est accepté, un bijou apparaît. On peut les reconnaître, car la plupart du temps, il s'agit d'un bracelet de cuir brun et d'un pendentif. Ces derniers diffèrent selon les couples. Le lien est stable et complet seulement si les deux liés possèdent un pendentif les représentant à leur bracelet._

_Il est hautement dangereux de tenter de séparer deux lies. Cela pourrait entraîner de graves conséquences envers les deux compagnons de vie._

_Les liées partagent au fil du temps leurs émotions et leurs pensées. Ils perçoivent l'autre même s'ils ne sont pas dans la même pièce. Ils comprennent lorsque l'autre à besoin d'eux. Leurs magies sont connectées et se mélangent devenant ainsi un pouvoir dangereux et potentiellement destructeur._

_Si un lié perd son compagnon, il ne survit guère longtemps à ce dernier. Sa magie deviendra instable, car il possèdera encore en lui la magie de son compagnon. Nous déconseillons donc fortement de séparer ce genre de couple. Ne menacez jamais des liés, ils pourraient vous faire regretter de s'en prendre à leur bonheur et leur famille._

- Pourquoi, tu ne peux pas faire comme tout le monde ? Je demande à Emma.

- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? Interroge Regina.

Zelena dirige le grimoire vers le couple en se retenant de rire et je tente de garder moi-même mon contrôle. La magie du True Love est vraiment imprévisible.

Leurs visages se décomposent lentement au fil de leur lecture. Elles abordent le même regard frustré et dégoûté. Emma marmonne quelque chose à Regina et cette dernière lui jette un regard furieux.

- Ceci explique ma réaction explosive, déclare la Sauveuse.

- Dangereuse, ajoute la mairesse.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute, si notre magie réagit de cette façon, elle réplique en haussant les épaules.

- Votre magie ? Je demande.

- J'ai discuté avec la Regina du futur, elle révèle avec détachement.

Silence.

- Quoi ?

- Peu importe, elle continue, elle m'a révélé que Marianne et la Fée Bleue comploter contre nous. Elles seraient responsables du vol des potions. Mary a dû en boire sans s'en rendre compte.

- Tu veux dire que son comportement n'est pas naturel ? Interroge Henry.

- Est-ce qu'il existe un antidote ? Demande David.

- En effet, la potion altère la personnalité de la personne qui l'a bu et il faudrait poser la question à Gold.

- Tu aurais dû la laisser mourir, gonde Regina.

- Je ne m'imaginais pas qu'elle avait la rancune tenace, réplique Emma contrarié. J'avoue regretter mon geste, mais le mal est fait. Nous allons devoir les confronter. Je refuse qu'elles continuent à se servir de nous.

- Tu es exaspérante.

- Et toi têtues.

Nous assistons à leur première dispute depuis des mois. Je cligne des yeux devant leur comportement. Henry m'a raconté leur plus grosse dispute. Aujourd'hui, elle se chamaille et se taquine. Mon neveu les observe avec un sourcil haussé et un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- S'il vous plaît, intervient Zelena, épargnez-nous votre étalage de bon sentiment.

- Ce n'est pas comme-ci je lui faisais une déclaration d'amour non plus, ajoute Emma.

- Épargnez-nous !

- Tu, QUOI ? Lui demande Regina.

Emma se penche et lui murmure juste assez fort pour être entendu par nous tous.

- J'ai toujours attendu quelqu'un comme toi et je ne te lâcherai pas.*

La Reine rougit furieusement avant d'exprimer son malaise. Malgré la situation complexe et le danger présent, nous éclatons tous de rire.

* * *

*Au nom d'Anna


	89. D81 : Robin

_Lieu : appartement de Robin_

_Protagoniste : Marianne et Robin_

_Point de vue : Robin_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 81**

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je demande à ma femme.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Elle me répond distraitement.

- Toute la ville est agitée concernant le vol qui a eu lieu dans la boutique de Gold, je déclare. Tu ne sembles pas surprise par la nouvelle.

Ma femme me regarde sans me répondre. Je soutiens sons regard et hausse un sourcil pour l'inciter à me parler. Elle se détourne de moi.

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt que tout le monde porte au Ténébreux, elle réplique avec agacement. Ce genre de chose était monnaie courante dans notre monde.

- Nous ne sommes plus dans la Forêt, je réponds suspicieux. Les lois d'ici sont nettement différentes de chez nous.

- Pourquoi me poses-tu ses questions ? Elle m'interroge.

- Je suis juste curieux, j'avoue. Tu es étrange depuis quelques semaines. Est-ce que cela concerne ma relation avec…

- Je ne veux pas parler d'_Elle_ ! Elle a ruiné ma vie et elle a osé s'immiscer dans notre famille.

Je croise les bras et soupire de lassitude. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et me laisse tomber dans un fauteuil.

- Tu as été sauvé, je réplique, que te faut-il de plus pour continuer à avancer ?

- Tu as toujours des sentiments pour elle et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui en vouloir pour toutes ses années perdues.

- Elle a changé, je rétorque. Aujourd'hui, c'est une femme bien différente.

- Je constate que tu es tombé dans son piège. Je vais lui faire comprendre ma douleur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Je l'interroge avec angoisse.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

- Marianne !

Ma femme ne me répond pas et quitte notre appartement. Je récupère mon arbalète et pars à sa poursuite. Je ne pourrais plus regarder notre fils dans les yeux si je la laissais commettre la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.


	90. D82 : Sydney

_Lieu : église_

_Protagoniste : Marianne, La Fée Bleue et Sydney_

_Point de vue : Sydney_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 82**

- Je pense que nous sommes découverts, déclare Marianne avec irritation. Mon mari se découvre des élans de bonté envers l'Evil Queen.

- Sa Majesté a toujours su se faire aimer, je réponds calmement. Votre mari se pose peut-être des questions, mais il n'a pas de réelles preuves de ce que nous faisons.

- Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps, réplique la Fée Bleue. Les potions finiront par perdre de leurs effets.

Nous demeurons silencieux. Je pose un regard circonspect sur mes deux acolytes. Les deux femmes ont chacune leurs vécus avec Sa Majesté. Je leur offre mon sourire le plus mielleux et faux.

- Regina est en train de perdre et je dois dire que l'intervention de Miss Swan en vous ramenant fut une bonne chose, je révèle. Les deux héroïnes de Storybrooke qui se font la guerre !

- Vous êtes restés trop longtemps éloignés des activités de la ville Sydney, me contredit la Fée Bleue. Malgré, le retour de Marianne, nous avons découvert que Sa Majesté et la Sauveuse sont le True Love l'une de l'autre.

- Un léger détail, je lui réponds avec un geste de la main. Regina en veut tellement à Miss Swan…

- Elles ont un lien d'âme, précise la Fée, quoique nous tentions le lien les réunira à la fin.

- Certes, je lui accorde, mais selon vous, si nous continuons à les séparer, nous pourrons atteindre notre but.

- Enlever toute fin heureuse à sa Majesté !

Je souris et hoche de la tête. Seulement, moi, je ne tomberais pas en même temps que vous mesdames. Je les quitte et retourne tranquillement chez moi. Ma vengeance pour toutes ses années d'enfermement et de servitude prend enfin forme.


	91. D83 : Emma

_Lieu : Manoir Mills_

_Protagoniste : Emma et Regina_

_Point de vue : Emma_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 83**

- Est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi ?

- Pardon ?

Je fais une moue boudeuse en voyant son regard incrédule. Je hausse les épaules et continue sur ma lancée.

- Je me disais que nous pourrions prendre un peu de temps pour nous. Les derniers évènements sont arrivés rapidement et je sais que tout comme moi, tu ne t'es pas vraiment détendu…

Regina me coupe la parole avec une voix totalement surprise.

- Tu veux dire sortir, comme juste toutes les deux ?

- C'est le principe de sortir avec une autre personne, je réplique en haussant un sourcil.

La brune roule des yeux et déclare avec un léger agacement.

- Je parlais de tes garde-malades.

- Elles garderont Henry pour nous, j'ajoute complètement sur de moi. Cela nous ferait du bien et nous pourrions…

- Emma, elle réplique clairement irrité maintenant, tu ne crois tout de même pas pouvoir déambuler dans la ville alors que ton pouvoir est clairement incontrôlable.

- Je ne peux pas rester enfermer le restant de ma vie, je déclare. Je ne peux pas mettre ma vie en parenthèse pour faire plaisir à nos ennemis.

- Tu mettrais sciemment en danger les habitants de la ville ? Elle m'interroge.

Je fronce des sourcils et soupire avec exaspération. Pourquoi, ne peut-elle simplement pas dire oui ?

- Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'aller manger au Granny's, je révèle, je pensais à quelque chose d'un peu plus intime.

Regina ouvre et ferme la bouche plusieurs fois dans une tentative de me trouver une de ses répliques cinglantes. Elle y renonce en se détournant de moi.

- D'accord, elle murmure.

Je me redresse et fixe son dos de peur d'avoir mal entendu.

- D'accord ? Je répète.

- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, elle me répond en se tournant à nouveau vers moi.

- Absolument ! Je m'exclame avec un grand sourire.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, mais j'aperçois sans mal son petit sourire indulgent devant mon enthousiasme. Je lui serre la main et m'en vais gaiement au travail.


	92. D84 : Zelena

_Lieu : Manoir Mills_

_Protagoniste : Regina et Zelena_

_Point de vue : Zelena_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 84**

- Où est Emma ? Je demande en entrant dans la cuisine.

- Parti travailler, me répond distraitement Regina.

- Elle quoi ? Je redemande surprise.

Ma sœur fronce des sourcils et se tourne vers moi. Je l'observe longuement en remarquant son air troublé.

- C'est Emma, elle réplique, il est difficile de lui interdire quoi que ce soit.

- Nous n'avons pas établi de plan concret et elle ose s'enfuir de cette maison !

Regina hausse les épaules tout en terminant son café. Elle rince sa tasse et je remarque enfin ses habits. Je croise les bras et la toise méchamment.

- Où comptes-tu aller ? Je l'interroge avec irritation.

- Même si cela me coute de l'avouer, elle déclare, Emma a raison. Nous ne pouvons rester enfermer dans cette maison indéfiniment.

- Qu'est-ce que cette petite blonde écervelée t'a dit d'autre ?

Ma sœur détourne le regard et je la sens agitée. Je hausse les sourcils en voyant le rouge prendre possession de ses joues.

- Elleveutquenoussortionstouteslesdeuxensembles.

- Je n'ai pas compris, je réponds avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Sa Majesté me jette un regard noir et soupire devant mon manque de réaction.

- Emma m'a invité à sortir, elle répète plus lentement sans me regarder.

- Sortir ? Comme dans sortir, sortir ?

Elle croise les bras et je me retiens de rire.

- Je dois aller travailler, elle réplique avec agacement.

- Je veux savoir, je déclare, et je ne te laisserais pas partir sans connaître toute l'histoire.

Regina roule des yeux et s'occupe en rangeant sa cuisine déjà immaculée.

- Elle m'a proposé de sortir seulement tous les deux et j'ai dit oui. Maintenant, je dois vraiment partir si je ne veux pas être en retard.

Ma sœur se sauve de sa cuisine alors que j'éclate de rire.


	93. D85 : David

_Lieu : Commissariat_

_Protagoniste : David et Emma_

_Point de vue : David_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 85**

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je demande à ma fille.

Elle entre de manière conquérante dans le bureau et m'offre un sourire narquois.

- Je viens travailler, elle répond, ça ne se voit pas ?

Je me lève pour lui faire face. Je ne vais certainement pas la laisser se promener partout en ville.

- Tu oublies qu'on te veut du mal, je réplique. Je croyais que Henry et toi deviez rester chez Regina.

- J'ai discuté de cela avec elle ce matin, elle révèle en haussant les épaules. Madame le Maire n'a pas pu m'empêcher de venir travailler. Tu n'as aucune chance de me convaincre de partir d'ici.

Je soupire et me passe une main dans les cheveux. Je dois trouver du soutien auprès d'Elsa. Elle saura raisonner ma fille.

Je me saisis de mon téléphone et suspends mon geste. Emma ricane tout en me lançant un regard clairement amusé.

- En effet, elle confirme, aucune des deux ne possèdent de téléphones cellulaires. Donc, ne perd pas ton temps à essayer de les contacter.

- Je serais tout de même plus rassurer si…

- Non David, elle réplique, il est préférable que nous continuons notre routine pour endormir la méfiance de nos ennemis.

Je regarde ma fille en fronçant des sourcils. Elle n'a absolument pas tort ! Je me fais vieux, si je n'ai pas pensé moi-même à cette solution.

- Ok, je lui accorde, mais je ne veux plus te voir ici cet après-midi. Il me semble que tu es toujours interdit de travailler toute la journée.

Emma hoche de la tête et s'installe derrière son bureau sans un autre mot. Je soupire et suis son exemple. Je sais qu'il nous faudra du temps pour retrouver notre ancienne relation. J'espère de tout mon cœur rétablir notre lien familial. Mary et moi devrons travailler très fort pour lui prouver notre bonne foi.


	94. D86 : Ruby

_Lieu : Granny's_

_Protagoniste : Mary et Ruby_

_Point de vue : Ruby_

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 86**

- Tu as une tête de déterrer, je déclare à mon amie.

Mary souffle doucement sur sa boisson chaude sans relever les yeux.

- J'ai fait du mal à Emma, elle avoue doucement. J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait…

Elle ne termine pas sa phrase et ferme les yeux comme pour éloigner un mauvais souvenir.

- Tu as donc appris pour le lien magique entre Regina et Emma, je réplique.

Elle relève brutalement la tête et ses yeux cherchent la vérité dans les miens. Je devine sans mal les émotions l'habitant à cet instant.

- Quel a été leur réaction ? Je l'interroge.

La brune soupire de lassitude. Elle joue un moment avec sa tasse tout en buvant une gorge ou deux.

- Emma s'est amusée de la situation et Regina a été comme d'habitude, elle répond. Je crois que la Reine me déteste encore un peu plus si cela est possible.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, je hausse les épaules, la magie du True Love se trompe rarement.

- J'ai voulu éloigner ma fille de Regina tout en sachant consciemment qu'elle serait blessée, me révèle Mary anéantie. Je ne peux pas me pardonner et je peux comprendre qu'Emma refuse de me parler ou de me voir.

Je garde le silence. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à lui dire. Je pose mon regard perçant sur les habitués du restaurant. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi l'un d'entre eux veut se venger après les derniers évènements ayant frappé notre ville.

- Kathryn a sous-entendu que tu aurais été influencé, je murmure.

- Je ne sais pas, me répond de la même façon mon amie. C'est une possibilité que la Regina du futur aurait révélée à Emma.

Je hausse un sourcil surpris par la nouvelle. Ainsi, la blonde a rêvé du futur. Je presse la main de Mary et tente un sourire confiant et réconfortant.

- Elle finira par te pardonner, je déclare, mais je crains qu'elle n'oublie jamais ta trahison.

La brune ferme les yeux et abandonne sa tasse. Un sanglot lui échappe et les larmes déferlent sur ses joues.

- Tout finira par s'arranger, je murmure.


	95. D87 : Tink

_Lieu : église_

_Protagoniste : La Fée Bleue et Tink_

_Point de vue : Tink_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 87**

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne voulez pas leur révéler la vérité.

- Je refuse de voir l'Evil Queen renaître de ses cendres, me répond la Fée Bleue.

Je me laisse tomber dans un fauteuil tout en dévisagent la brune. Je sais qu'il y a bien autre chose là-dessous. Je dois découvrir de quoi il s'agit pour aider au mieux Emma et Regina.

- La Reine est parfaitement sous contrôle et l'amour d'Emma ne lui fera pas de mal, je réplique. Elles sont le véritable amour l'une de l'autre. Se serait stupide de vouloir y mettre un terme.

- Tu sembles oublier que sa Majesté n'est pas des plus amicale avec la Sauveuse, déclare la Fée. Je ne peux me permettre de créer des problèmes là où il n'y en a pas.

Je ricane tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Cela se voit qu'elles s'aiment.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit un problème, je croise les bras et les jambes. Vous ne les avez pas vus interagir ces dernières semaines.

La Fée bleue hausse un sourcil intrigué. Elle ne doit pas être la seule à ne pas avoir observé le couple attentivement.

- Ça crève les yeux qu'elles sont amoureuses l'une de l'autre, j'avoue. Je n'avais jamais vu Regina aussi joyeuse et libéré. Elle ne le montre pas toujours, mais la façon d'être de la Sauveuse lui plait énormément.

- Elles sont forcées de s'aimer, vient la réponse, ce n'est absolument pas naturel.

- Pas selon le grimoire, je lui rappelle. Il est clairement écrit que l'amour doit être présent même si pas accepter des deux parties.

- Cela suffit Tink, elle réplique avec agacement, tu restes loin de ces deux-là et tu tiens ta langue.

- Pourquoi leur refuses-tu, la vérité ? Je demande.

- Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à entendre.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord.

Je me lève et quitte rapidement la pièce tout en ignorant l'ordre de revenir de la Fée Bleue. Je ne laisserais rien, ni personne se mettre en travers du bonheur de Regina. Je lui dois bien ça.


	96. D88 : Marianne

_Lieu : forêt de Storybrooke_

_Protagoniste : Marianne et Robin_

_Point de vue : Marianne_

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_The Path I Have Chosen_**

* * *

**Drabble 88**

Je marche rapidement dans la forêt pour rejoindre notre point de rendez-vous. Je ne m'attends pas à voir Robin surgir devant moi la mine soucieuse.

Je stoppe et nous nous défions du regard une longue minute. Je peux lire le doute et l'incompréhension dans ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il m'interroge.

- Une petite promenade en forêt, je réponds, j'avais besoin de m'aérer l'esprit.

- Je ne te crois pas, il réplique, tu es différente depuis ta venue dans ce monde.

- J'ai failli mourir, je réplique avec colère, comment crois-tu que je peux me sentir ?

Il ouvre et ferme, plusieurs fois la bouche sans trouver de réponse. Je soupire et continue ma route, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec lui.

Pourtant, je ne vais pas bien loin. Robin s'interpose une nouvelle fois, me bloquant efficacement la route.

- Si, tu me parlais, il déclare, je pourrais peut-être comprendre ce que tu as traversé.

- Tu ne pourras jamais comprendre, je rétorque. Dis-moi, comment t'es-tu sentie lorsque tu as embrassé l'Evil Queen pour la première fois. T'es-tu seulement dit une seule minute que c'était de sa faute, si j'avais disparu ? Est-ce que tu as cherché à connaître la vérité sur ma futur mort ?

- Tu es bien vivante, il me dit de façon désespérée. J'ai cherché par tous les moyens à connaître ce qu'il t'était arrivé.

- En arrivant ici, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir main dans la main avec mon bourreau.

- Regina a changé, il tente de m'expliquer.

- Je ne crois plus un seul mot sortant de ta bouche, j'avoue. Penses-tu que je ne vois pas ton regard chercher après elle ? Crois-tu que je suis aveugle ?

- Marianne.

- Dégage de mon chemin. Si, tu veux continuer à participer à la vie de notre fils, tu ferais mieux de me laisser passer.

- Tu n'oserais pas !

- Ne me tente pas, je réplique.

Je le contourne et accélère mon pas. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il m'arrête encore. Je vais devoir prévenir Sydney et la Fée Bleue à son sujet. Il pourrait contrecarrer nos plans.


End file.
